Echoes of the Mind
by RandomPenName
Summary: The world celebrates the aversion of Nuclear War. Charles is consumed by anger and self pity. Will he find forgiveness for Erik or with out his help but utterly overtaken by the Darkness.  Erik x Charles  New Chapter Daily. Chapter 40 posted!
1. Unexpected Destination

**Rating: T**

**A possible slashing of Erik/Charles in later chapters though as a development or a memory is unknown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works or characters of X-Men, this is mearly one fans interpretation of what could have happened following the new movie: X-Men: First Class**

The world was celebrating. Their songs and shouts floated seamlessly above the misshapen world below. The war had been avoided, long live the United States. He couldn't walk past a shop or down a street with out hearing the well-wishers retelling the story of the great Cuban Missile Crisis.

The fools.

The ignorant, blind fools.

It was amazing how a lie printed in one the government sanctioned papers could turn it in to truth. Of course, he had seen it all before. This was how it would start. The government would reassure the world that all was well, while publicly denying all things mutant.

Privately would be another story all together.

He had already heard whispers of the government trying to round up the mutants that Charles had helped them locate before- …well, before all of _this._

It should have been he and Charles knocking on doors and bringing the confused and frightened into their sanctuary.

"_A new species is being born. Help me guide it, shape it, lead it."_

The sudden arrival of Charles' thoughts into his own mind caused him to pause. He would nearly reach for the helmet he now always kept at hand. Then he realized, this wasn't his old friend snooping through his mind.

No, a simple memory.

It seemed so long ago, when in truth it had been no more then a few weeks ago.

How had so much changed in so short a time?

Though, that always seemed the way with him. First the rumors, then the soldiers, then his Mother, and then his…training.

He shook his head, as if the action would push away the thoughts which had suddenly leapt to the fore point of his mind.

Why now?

Though, of course, he knew the answer. He had been consumed with hate. He wanted Schmitt, who he came to know as Shaw. He had wanted to repay him for all his 'help'. But now, as he walked the street with no general direction, he felt empty.

Yes, he still had his goals. He would see the better men - the more _evolved _of the species, rise above the lesser Homosapien. That had not changed. But the blind drive that had propelled him through his life for the past decades was suddenly gone.

A car door would slam as a large boisterous family raced past him and into the building he now found himself in front of. His calculating blue-grey eyes scanned up the brick siding he now faced. There was a window every ten feet wearing the same blinds and hiding the same boring décor as the next room. He could feel the moving and buzzing of the metal inside each room. He knew where he was without needing to look at the sign.

Hospital.

Those eyes closed.

Charles.

Funny, how with out remotely intending on coming this way his feet had led him to the last place he wanted to be.

He made it a point to find out what became of his…old friend. With Emma Frost at his side, it was not difficult. Though, he found that he would prefer to be discreet about his curiosity. He knew that there were rumors of his inability to walk, and that as of yesterday he had not woken.

He swallowed past a sudden tightness in his throat, once again letting his eyes scan the windows. Not certain on what he expected to see. Regardless, he saw nothing but celebrating families or vacant windows.

Turn around.

Turn around and walk away. Leave it all behind. Charles had chosen his side - he is nothing more than a solider wounded in combat, a causality to a silent war. That made sense, it was logical and clear…

Why then did he find himself folding the collars of his shirt up against the wind, and opening the hospital door.


	2. Like the Ants They Are

_**+ A/N **__**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**_

___**Rating: T**_

___**A possible slashing of Erik/Charles in later chapters though as a development or a memory is unknown.**_

___**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works or characters of X-Men, this is mearly one fans interpretation of what could have happened following the new movie: X-Men: First Class**_

_Hospitals._

_He hated them._

_Each and every element of them reminded him of something unpleasant. The floors with their unnatural clean which seemed to reflect the unbalanced florescent lights from above. All the doctors and nurses wearing similar attire, only the uniform was different. The stale smell of bleach and blood which clung to the very walls. It made the bile rise in his throat._

_He tried to ignore the thoughts which began to creep forward again. The squeals of the wheel of a gurney made that impossible as he found himself lost in another memory:_

_He could still feel them: The leather straps. _

_The leather straps which held him down so hard that they bit into his wrist and drew blood. Leaving tiny scars just below the brand he would always wear. The lights flying by as he had no choice but to look at the ceiling as they moved to wherever Schmitt was operating from today. He liked to think he had forgotten it. He had hoped that each lesson_ would dissolve into a simple blur of pain. Unfortunately that was never the case.

He always had an eye for detail.

Which while it meant he was a fair match at chess, it also meant he would never forget each little lesson. The ice baths, the needles, the shocks, or the solitude.

He swallowed heavily as someone wheeled a food cart past him,…the hunger.

A MP walked with in three feet of him and he barely turned his head in time. He was getting careless, lost in his own mind like a school boy during a particularly boring lesson.

He was walking through a hospital full of Military Police, and lots of men in suits. This was not the time for mistakes.

He moved casually still, so not to draw attention to himself. His attention was here now, rather than in Nazi occupied lands from long ago.

Finding Charles was not difficult.

He was in a private room. Erik had expected as much. In his right hand he held a plain black tote bag which contained the helmet - just in case. He would take an idle seat amongst the crowds waiting to be seen. His attention was on the guards by the door.

He would wait over the next ten minutes in resolute calm, never drawing attention to himself. He couldn't approach until he knew how many where inside the room. More importantly, who was inside.

The mutants they had recruited were young, but they had already displayed a fierce loyalty to Charles. He didn't wish to fight across Charles' bed in a hospital room. Not if he could help it, anyway.

However, should they force his hand - he was not above it.

The CIA agent Moria came out of the room to speak to the guards. She held the door open as she did and he was gifted a clear view inside.

Empty.

Perhaps that patience Charles always spoke of did serve a purpose.

She said something about coffee before leaving only the two guards posted to watch over her beloved Charles.

A slow smile spread across his lips.

Did they forget so easily who they were dealing with?

He felt around giving the slightest pull on the metal around him before deciding on two empty rooms in the floor below. His hand would be resting innocently on his knee before extending his fingers and suddenly jerking them closed into a fist.

The reaction was almost comical.

There was a loud crash and for a spilt second everyone froze, then like the scared little ants they were - they scattered.

Patients in the waiting room took off out the main doors, deciding there ails were not as bad as they thought.

Doctors went to more high risk patients and nurses ran to assist.

He heard mutters of an earth quake and smiled.

His ruse was given up by a nurse running up from the floor below and going straight to the MPs at Charles door. She was hysterical blabbering about how the steel beams and come thru the walls and hit a water main.

Apparently the idiots on the door were in fact capable of adding one plus one - a fact which surprised him. That surprise lasted all of ten seconds as both men followed her to investigate. leaving Charles utterly unprotected.

No doubt they assumed that Erik was on the floor below, causing trouble.

He was quiet pleased to see the whole of the floor was evacuated except for himself.

"You see Charles, we are the better men."

He spoke softly to the silent room.

He stood up slowly, dusting off the trench coat before walking calmly into the room where Charles was kept. He would take one steeling breath not quiet sure what to expect before he opened the door..


	3. Old Friend

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am so grateful to see such a welcomed reaction to the story. This started out as one-shot but alas… I have big plans for it now!**

**Disclaimer: The Characters and previous plot are the ownership of Marvel, the story - it my own**

**Additional A/N: ONE THOUSAND APPOLOGIES! I posted this so quickly I didn't notice I posted the one I hadn't edited. So I'm reposted the edited one. My Beta reader has retired, so I'm on the hunt for a new one, I hope that you can still enjoy this story!**

==============HAPPY READING============

Erik had prepared himself for what he had expected on the other side of the door. Still the metal of the handle felt cold under his fingers and he paused. Drawing the helmet from his bag he would slide it on. It wasn't the best look - but, given the fact Charles might want to kill him, he felt practicality over fashion seemed prudent.

If not for the fact that a grown man walking around in a helmet would attract attention - he would have worn it all along.

He slowly pushed on the door and entered. The room was like all the others on this floor, containing a chair, a sink and a bed. Which was effectively the last place he looked. When his eyes fell on Charles he realized for the first time, just how pointless his preparations had been.

Charles lay on his side with pillows behind him. Their purpose it would seem, was to keep him that way. He was unhealthily pale. The pallor of a man who had walked close enough with death to shake his hand. Something about the way he was positioned made him seem fragile.

That wasn't the Charles he knew.

Not, the same idiot which had dove off the bow of a Coast Guard boat and nearly drowned himself. The fact that he had done that to keep Erik from drowning, did not help the steadily rising level of guilt which threatened to consume him. Charles might have been a professor but he had never hesitated in a dangerous situation if it meant keeping others safe.

Like the way he had charged in after Erik during their infiltration of the Russian military encampment.

The idiot.

Erik knew when he ran into the encampment that the CIA were already leaving. He expected to face this threat alone. He had been surprised to find Charles at his side - a fact which was more then helpful when dealing with another telepath.

Erik's eyes swept over Charles, he couldn't see much aside from the hospital blanket he had drawn up to his chest. An IV dripped some fluid steadily into his hand which was limp and bruised. Clearly this was not the first IV he had experienced during his admittance.

Still, it wasn't necessarily all that bad. He had heard rumors - and rumors were often exaggerated.

He would look to the metal clipboard which hung on the foot of Charles bed and with little more than an extension of his fingers it flew to him. He lifted the covering and began to read...

* * *

><p><strong>Patient Name: <strong>Charles Francis Xavier

**Patient Age: **24 Years

**Admitted on: **29, September 1962

**Today's Date: **8, November, 1962

_**Reason for Admittance**:_

_GSW to the lower Spine_

_**Diagnosis: **_

_Anterior Cord Syndrome_

_**Detailed Diagnosis: **_

_Anterior spinal cord syndrome (anterior spinal artery syndrome) is seen in this case as a result of compression of the artery that runs along the front of the spinal cord. The compression is in this case from the bone fragments discharged as a result of the GSW. The Patient with anterior spinal cord syndrome has complete loss of strength below the level of injury._

_Sensory loss is incomplete. Sensitivity to pain and temperature are lost while sensitivity to vibration (tested with a tuning fork) and position are preserved._

_**Cure available:**_

_There is no cure, nor is there a standard course of treatment, for anterior cord syndrome._

_**Chosen method of treatment: **_

_Drug therapy, surgery, and rest._

_**Prognosis:**_

_Anterior cord syndrome has the worst prognosis of all cord syndromes; prognosis is good if recovery is evident & progressive during first 24 hours; after 24 hrs, if no signs of sacral sensibility to pinprick or temp are present, prognosis for further functional recovery are poor; only 10 to 15% of patients demonstrate functional recovery;_

_**Recovery:**_

_As of yet no feeling or movement within his lower region. Awareness of pain and contact stops above the pelvic region and extends through the lower extremities._

_**Discharge Instructions:**_

_To be discharged on Thanksgiving weekend - should patient continue as he is._

* * *

><p>He wasn't aware the clipboard had slipped from his grasp until he heard it clank loudly on the floor. His eyes, now on Charles, didn't miss the fact that he had not so much as flinched. Erik approached his bedside, a trembleing hand coming to the others shoulder before giving a gentle shake.<p>

Charles did not stir.

Between his hand on Charles' shoulder and the fact he had not moved when the clipboard fell, he found himself reluctantly believing that he had not yet awoken from the trauma. Erik walked a thin line of rampant rage and taunt control, it seemed in that moment he experienced both. His right hand was knotted in a trembling fist, while seemingly unnoticed a tear slid down his cheek. He removed his helmet and sat on the flimsy table by the bed as the tear fell unnoticed on his shirt.

He had done this.

Charles had all but condemned him on the beach. It wasn't the girl with the gun. It wasn't the CIA. It wasn't the two fleets shooting missiles at them. It wasn't the…humans.

It was Erik.

He shook his head in argument with his own mind.

The argument persisted. How many times had Charles saved his life?

What a lousy way to repay that debt.

Charles had been the closest thing to a friend he had ever known. To see him in such a way, by his hand, was painful.

He swallowed dryly.

"Charles I-"

Why was is suddenly so hard to speak to a man whom he had come to know as friend? The answer was painfully clear. It was the same reason that it was easier to look at his hand then his face.

Guilt.

He reached out his hand and cautiously took Charles' hand in his own. It was lax in his grip and he nearly forgot to speak.

"I - am - sorry."

He spoke carefully. His tongue would slide along his lower lip replacing the moisture that had faded.

"But you were wrong. We still want the same thing."

A strength found its way back into his voice, still speaking quietly but with more conviction.

"That wish can not be accomplished by peaceable means. I am sorry, my friend, that you found yourself between the side you chose…and me."

His attempt at explanation was silenced as he heard shouts and the sound of running feet from the previously empty floor. It would seem that logic had returned to the guards who had so quickly left Charles only minutes before. Erik's attention shifted quickly back to Charles, his time was nearly up.

He would slide his thumb across the other's hand seeking some sort of response, yet gained none.

He would lean in closer while with his free hand magnetically locking the bolt of the door.

"I must leave you now Charles, but perhaps we will meet again. Then, I can ask your forgiveness when you are fit to give it…or refuse it."

They were banging at the door now and he leaned still closer.

"I will protect Raven, Charles."

He spoke of the girl who had been raised as Charles' sister. The same girl which left him on the beach to leave with Erik. He would slide something into Charles palm before stepping back and releasing his hand.

"You mustn't hate me Charles, you could have killed me then. Instead you chose to let Shaw die. You chose to defend your own . Understand, that is exactly what I am doing. I hope one day you will come to join me at my side."

The window would open, seemingly of its on volition. He would grab his helmet and climb thru the open window with one final word.

"I hope to see you again, old friend."

Then he was gone.

The door gave and the guards tumbled in. They rushed to the window to check for the assailant before a quiet voice behind them spoke.

"You'll never catch him." Charles eyes were opened though, he had not moved from his side.

It was good to know he could still feign sleep when needed.

He couldn't bring himself to speak to Erik, not now. He found himself sparing against pity, and anger - the likes of which he had never felt before.

Opening his hand he found a bloody silver Reichsmark*.

In disgust he tossed it away, watching it scampered across the floor before falling to it's side against wall. The sickening realization that he would have to ask someone to give it to him, should he want it back, caused the anger to rise anew.

His eyes turned out the open window with a single thought in his mind.

"How can I ever call Erik Lensherr 'Friend' again?"

**==================THANKS FOR READING==============**

**Please Review!**

*** The Nazi Coin that we see Erik playing with through out the film, the same he was asked to move by Scmitt, and the one he killed Shaw with.**


	4. First Words

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I cried a bit writing this one so I hope that I expressed that well for the readers of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading also - Vivenka has done some amazing Fanart which I have on my profile since FF won't let me post it here.

**Reader's Choice Challenge:** There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Charles.  
>Happy Voting!<br>Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!  
>.comSurvey/WEB22CJTABD3QX

Thanks all!

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Marvel, the Story is my own.

The Xavier Manor had never been full of excessive delights and laughter. Not unless you count the few weeks that the students were there before everything fell apart. Now it seemed all the more empty, for the loss of that brief jubilation. At least, that was how it felt to Charles Xavier, who was currently sitting at the window in his room.

He had held up the act for as long as he could. His students had decorated the main room for his return home. Someone had cooked a lovely meal - he had been surprised to find out that the cook had been Havok. Some how Alex didn't seem the part.

Charles had played along, smiling and laughing, at all the right times. Towards the end of the party he spoke up. Explaining that while he still wanted to see the school for what it should be, for the time he needed rest. They took going home with the expected unhappiness, though for his sake they tried to hide it. For his part - he was glad they went without much preamble. He didn't want it to become clear that it wasn't rest that he wanted.

No, he only wanted to be left alone. For all their devotion to him, he couldn't touch one of their minds with out hearing something about his loss of mobility.

Only Hank remained, to work in the lab. Charles was managing stubbornly on his own. He had never felt so confined before. Something as simple as deciding that he wanted to turn over during the night now took a whole new level of resolve to accomplish.

How he hated it.

He knew that Raven had come by on Thanksgiving day hoping to see him. He had listened to the raised voices as Hank told her that he wanted to be left alone. In the end he touched her mind causing her remember that she suddenly had to go buy eggs. He knew Raven, once she realized what he had done she would be to furious to bother trying to see him, at least for a while.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

Because of this self proclaimed solitude he would be found sitting in the rounded chair that Hank had left by his window. His wheel chair just beside it. He had slid his legs together, hoping to make it less obvious. It seemed to only make it more so. He pushed pillows behind his back to help him keep his balance while he examined the world below. His eyes once so full of passion and knowledge seemed utterly devoid of anything.

Had it been the eyes of any other man, one might call it - defeat.

Defeat.

That was absolutely the result of their fight. Yes, they might have stopped a Nuclear War, but Charles was with out a doubt - defeated.

That was something he would never forget - not that day. They had gone from the peak of triumph to absolute destruction in only a few hours. He had placed all his hope on Erik, that he would be the better man. Charles would never forget the struggle to contain Shaw and the sudden void that was Erik's mind. He knew the second he could not feel Erik that he intended to kill Shaw. Erik had never been quiet about his intentions, but Charles had held out in hope that he might choose to be the better man.

He had replayed the moments over and over in his mind. The hardest choice he had ever had to make.

He had two choices:

Shaw or Erik.

He couldn't stop Erik, once he wore the helmet.

He could have released his hold on Shaw, but he knew that would mean Erik's life.

So instead, he held Shaw and as he felt the pain of the coin in his own mind and felt Shaw's mind go cold - he knew. He had just become a murder, just as much as Erik was. Charles had helped to kill that man.

He had already felt betrayed by Erik's actions but that sting had not even had time to fade before Erik drew his attention to the ships.

'_I can feel their guns moving in the water. Go ahead Charles… Tell me I'm wrong.'_

Oh, how he wished he would have been able to say Erik was wrong. To wash away to fear on the children who were looking to him for hope. In that, it would seem Erik had been right all along.

Did the humans not understand all that the mutants on that beach had done for them? All they sacrificed for the humans to stop this war? Clearly, it did not matter. They were only mutants.

A cold chill caused Charles to shiver. That did not make Erik right, they could not have all been like that.

Then they fired.

He took a step back subconsciously behind Erik. Not cowering behind him, but no longer level with him on the beach. He had watched the swarm of missiles and couldn't help but think of those who had fired them. He had turned to watch Erik stop the missiles mid-air and turn them back to the ships.

He had tried to stop him. While Charles was no wimp but he couldn't match Erik physically and soon the missiles were on their way again. He had tried everything he could think of even imploring to him that they were only following orders.

He had wondered in the weeks after that: what would have been different, had he chosen his words more carefully. Because, that was with out a doubt the worst thing to say. He should have known better, Erik was a survivor of the Holocaust.

Then Moria was firing at Erik, although what good she thought it would do he didn't know. Erik was irritated, and maybe showing off a little as he flicked them away like irritating bugs.

Then in a careless moment, Charles felt pain worse than he had ever known.

He lay face down in the sand with out ever remembering falling. Then there was Erik cradling him, blaming everyone but the one at fault.

Blaming everyone but himself.

Erik had begged him to come with him, but Charles had refused. He was hurt. He was angry. He was far to uncertain on where he stood in his own philosophy to go and join Erik's. He wanted a peaceful existence with the humans. He needed to think it was still possible.

Sometime after that his world had begun to slip out of focus. He knew that Erik was crying, and he felt moisture on his own face, which he felt sure meant he was crying as well. There was a rage in Erik's eyes but despite that he had lingered long enough to cradle his head until Moria took over.

Then came Raven.

The girl who he had sheltered all her life. The girl who had become like a sister to him. With little more than a word she too had left him on the beach bleeding and with a frightening lack of pain.

Charles sighed heavily watching out the window as the sun began to lose it's battle and dusk began to set in.

"I am alone now."

He said in a quiet matter-of-fact-tone. He didn't want pity. The two closest to him had chosen the company of each other and he was alone. What did that say for him.

"That is not what you told me."

A quiet voice jerked Charles at once from his thoughts.

There he stood, some ten feet away.

Erik Lensheer.

He had come from the open window, that much was clear, as he stood looking reluctant and uncertain. He wore brown slacks and a black shirt. That damned helmet still on his head. The hair that Charles could see under the helmet had a windswept look, giving the impression that he had watched from outside for some time.

Charles would sit a little taller, though with obvious effort. He did not want to appear as weak as he felt in that moment. His face was utterly unreadable, though his mind was a fury of emotion.

Both watched the other in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

Charles turned his attention out the window, as if Erik wasn't there. The goal to make Erik leaved was ineffective and after a moment Charles spoke, bitterness washed over each and every word.

"You don't trust me enough to not wear that helmet, even after I save your life. While you nearly took mine. I have nothing to say to you. Now please … leave."

Erik had expected hatred, or perhaps even a uneasy truce but this cold indifference was nearly tangible. He hesitative for a moment before approaching him. He would take the helmet off and sit in on the floor before taking the seat across from Charles.

"Charles. I never ment to see you hurt."

He watched for any reaction in the other, but was rewarded by him continuing to stare out the window.

"Damn it, I am sorry. I know we won't agree on things but I never meant-"

He would reach out and grab the others hands. The same cool indifference met him as Charles' hands were lax in his own.

"Would you look at me! Hit me, hate me…anything."

Still Charles looked away defiantly. Something inside of Charles wanted to reassure him, but it was to soon for that.

Erik brought the others hands to his head and muttered something that sounded like please. Tt was impossible to be sure as the other had clearly fallen into silent tears...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. To see the beautiful fanart done by: Vivienka please go to my profile.<strong>

**Thank you for all the amazing Reviews!**


	5. Keep the Coin

_**A/N: **__Thanks for so many amazing reviews! I am so touched by each and everyone one of them. You have really helped to inspire me to keep up the pace on this fic. So far, I have written a chapter a day. If I make it to 75 reviews before tomorrows story, I will try and write two chapters in one day for you guys**.(UPDATE: OK I posted it 2 hours ago and you are almost at 75 - you guys are amazing! I will absolutely be writing the 2 chapters when we hit 75 but if you get to 100 in one day I may have to do something extra special for you guys. I am awed by your awesomeness! UPDATE 2: OK, wow. You guys are blowing my mind here. You are only 8 reviews away from 100 and thus an extra special surprise. Its 6:30 am here so you have six hours for 8 reviews if you want the extra special reward!) **I am again, so grateful for your thoughts and supports. Thank you all!_

_**Reader's Choice Challenge:**__ There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Voting!_

_Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!www(dot)zoomerang(dot)com(Slash)Survey(Slash)WEB22CJTABD3QX_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Characters belong to Marvel, the story is my own._

* * *

><p>Charles couldn't be sure how long they sat like that. He had managed to keep his attention out the window while Erik had not released his hands. Angry as Charles was there was something unnerving about a man as strong as Erik crying. This was the third time he had seen it happen.<p>

Charles wasn't ready to forgive anyone, least of all the man who was crying against his hands at he moment. He nudged into the others mind with out giving any outward signs of doing so. He hadn't expected the sudden rush of pain and regret that nearly swallowed him whole.

Clearly, Erik was upset but he had not understood the magnitude until he was able to experience it as Erik was. He was not invasive as he explored the others mind. Giving no sign of his presence to the other.

Erik had know so much pain in his life. He had experienced horrible torments and sufferings. Even Charles, still so angry with him, would not deny him that much. All the pain he felt as he looked through Erik's memory seemed weaker than that which was threatening to overflow them both, in that moment. He felt no pain to match what he felt then except for one memory.

A closely guarded and deeply upsetting one.

His mothers death.

He watched through the eyes of a panicked 10 year old struggling with a power he had no concept of. He heard the gunshot and the screams. Then there was nothing but white hot fury, followed by an absolute pain. Charles' eyes followed Scmitt has he handed Erik the coin.

The coin.

The pity that had begun to calm his own rages vanished at the sight of that coin as Charles came swiftly out of his memories and jerked his hands away from Erik.

Erik looked up suddenly and was visibly alarmed by Charles sudden and seemingly unprovoked recoil. Erik's face was flushed and his eyes were red rimmed, hardly the man who would become the monster Magneto. In that moment, he was not so far removed from that 10 year old boy, who's actions or inactions had caused the loss of someone very dear to him.

Charles met his eyes evenly. Something in those normally calm blue eyes seemed dangerous as he watched the Polish born Mutant. He would reach into the breast pocket of his robe and draw out the blood stained Reichsmark. He held the coin, poised between two fingers. Dangerous eyes watching Erik over the top of the coin.

"I am a telepath, Erik."

"I know-" Erik's voice was taunt, he was not following the point Charles was trying to make with the coin.

Charles' eyes narrowed, clearly this wasn't the answer he wanted as he cut the other off and continued to further his point.

"I did not just _see_ you kill him, Erik. I had to feel _everything._"

Finding himself under that intense gaze, Erik couldn't help but suddenly wish for the indifference he had experienced moments ago. There was no denying who that anger was directed at, himself. Slowly, Charles meaning pushed through the confusion and Erik suddenly felt very sick.

He had not thought of that. He remembered when they had stood just outside the manor where they now sat. He had felt so helpless trying to turn the satellite. Then Charles had drawn the memory of his mother to the fore-point of his mind. The warmth and love of that moment had brought tears to his own eyes. He had been surprised to see that Charles had also cried.

He had experienced the beautiful and the positive while in the mind of another, it stood to reason that he would likewise experience the painful and negative. Erik swallowed, his mouth suddenly to dry for words.

Charles, however, had no problem continuing. Each word said over the top of that coin, cut Erik like a knife.

"I felt every millimeter that the coin went. Every nerve torn, every bone crushed. I felt his agony, helpless even to recoil. I felt the cold spread through his mind as he died. I could not escape it. If I had released him, if I had fled, he would have killed you. So, Erik Lensherr I thank you."

The bitterness in each word was made all the more painful as Charles seemed to have lost the war against his tears which now flowed freely down his face.

"In one brilliantly selfish moment, you made me a murder…and a victim."

He tossed the coin at Erik. The coin struck his cheek as he had made no effort to stop it. There was a hollow sound as he clinked to the floor at their feet.

Erik understood now.

There was no asking forgiveness. He had crossed to many lines. He had lost the only friendship he had even experienced. Add something else to the list that Shaw had taken from him.

He made to stand up but was caught off guard as Charles spoke again.

"Still blaming everyone but yourself."

Erik had his back to the other, but Charles would not miss the tautness of his shoulders, or the clenched fists at his side. Erik did not turn.

"I know how pointless it is to stay. You no long want my company."

"No, I do not."

Erik nodded. He would grab his helmet and make towards the door. Inwardly praying the other would stop him. He remembered the other stopping him outside of the CIA. He told Erik he could stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't.

He wasn't sure what brought that memory to the fore-point of his mind again, in this moment. Perhaps this was another of Charles' tests. To see if he would again walk away, rather than to attempt to fix something, a problem - he created.

He would turn his head toward Charles, never quiet looking at him.

"You hate me. You're entitled to that. You have been a good friend, and I have repaid the poorly. I doubt we shall ever see things the same. Course, we never have. That said. I am staying. You can make me leave or kill me. If I leave - it'll be you that makes that happen. Not me."

He swallowed. Charles hadn't spoken so, that might be a good thing.

"I will be in my room."

He would release the helmet and it would float back and sit silently in the chair beside Charles. Erik would nearly make it out the door before Charles spoke.

"Keep the coin."

While Erik did not respond the coin would fly to his hand, which he would shove in his pocket before closing the door behind him.

Charles was left in the room alone. He seemed to only now notice he had been crying. He scrubbed his face in irritation. Blue eyes found the helmet sitting in his wheelchair and to the silence of the room he said in the softest of whispers.

"Perhaps."

_**Thank you for reading! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I get 75 reviews on this story between now and tomorrow's chapter I will post two chapters in one day!<strong>_

_***Remember, you can review each chapter 1 time - so you can review the story 5 times. You also don't need to be signed in to review a fanfic**_

_**That leaves only 11 today!**_

_**(UPDATE: OK I posted it 2 hours ago and you are almost at 75 - you guys are amazing! I will absolutely be writing the 2 chapters when we hit 75 but if you get to 100 in one day I may have to do something extra special for you guys. I am awed by your awesomeness!)**_

_**(UPDATE 2: OK, wow. You guys are blowing my mind here. You are only 8 reviews away from 100 and thus an extra special surprise. Its 6:30 am here so you have six hours for 8 reviews if you want the extra special reward!)**_


	6. Russian Roulette with Chambers Full

_**A/N: **__Ok, ladies and gents - I bow to you. You answered my reviews challenge with amazing veracity and I am humbled. Thank you so much for everything. Here are the two chapters I promised in one day. I made a point to take a few hours between writing them so they have everything that you would expect. I did not cut corners with this fic and I really hope you are pleased by what you read__. I will write another two chapters on which ever day we hit 200 reviews. _

**Reader's Choice Challenge:**_There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Voting!_

_Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!www(dot)zoomerang(dot)com(Slash)Survey(Slash)WEB22CJTABD3QX_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Characters belong to Marvel the Story is mine._

* * *

><p>Erik had awoken with the sun and jogged around the manor four times before the sun had completely risen above the horizon. He had a lot on his mind. The fact that he had actually woken up at all rather surprised him. The fact that Charles hadn't killed him, in his sleep, was a good start.<p>

This would not be an over night recovery, if he was successful at all. He wanted to help repair some of the damage that he had inflicted. Charles had made it painfully clear that this was his fault. He had mulled it over in his mind many times. While yes, he couldn't deny that his actions had been the ones which had resulted in Charles injury. He also had not been the only player on the board. Charles had a knack for handily leaving out the wrong which humans committed.

That was a point they would never agree on.

He pushed up the sleeves of his sweat shirt as he slowed his pace and ran in place by the kitchen door. He didn't have to look down to know the numbers on his arm. He had committed them to memory when they had first tried to take his name.

Charles had lived a privileged life. He may not have had hot coco and a bed time story each night, but he had lived far removed from the horrors of humanity. While it was a lesson Erik wouldn't wish on anyone, he couldn't deny that Charles could do with some perspective.

He came in through the kitchen and was surprised to see Hank carrying a tray of food down the hall. It was quiet the image, all blue and fangy with a lab coat and glasses. Any other day he might have laughed. Still, he agreed with Raven that the other should embrace his mutation. Not be ashamed from it.

He leaned against the door frame and spoke.

"Is that for Charles?"

The reaction was exactly what he had expected. The tray fell from his hand as he turned and charged. It would seem that Beast had been an accurate name for the young science kid. Erik let him get about four feet from him before using the metal in his belt to hoist him into the air.

"A simple yes or no will do, Hank."

His tone was patient,. Though the glint in his eyes said, that he might just be enjoying this a little more than he let on. One oversized pissed off blue mutant was a nice distraction for the contemplative Erik.

Hank would continue to flail about in the air for a few more moments before it became evident that he would not be able to grab him. Slowly, Hank gained control again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hank spat.

Erik was impressed, he didn't know the kid knew any proper curse words.

"Helping."

Came a simple reply from Erik.

"Like hell."

Oh, two for two.

"Is that food for Charles?"

Erik asked again before nodding toward the tray which was still hovering where Hank had dropped it.

"Of course it is."

Erik nodded. He had expected as much. He had not spoken or seen Charles since he left his room the night before.

"Have you been bringing him all his meals?"

"Yeah."

Hank shifted uneasily even as Erik lowered him to his feet. He couldn't help but feel like he was taking a test he hadn't studied for.

"Why?"

Erik asked simply.

"The Doctors said he needed his rest. No excessive movement and minimal stress. So I help him by bringing him what he needs - so he is able to rest. Like the Doctors said."

Hank straightened his lab coat before looking with a clear dislike at Erik. Erik on the other hand seemed to be weighing the others words. He would flick his wrist and the tray would fly past Hank and come to rest causally in his hand.

"Are you going to bring it to him?"

Hank asked him in a confused tone.

"No."

Was Erik's simple response as he laid it on the table and turned to walk into the den.

"No? But the Doctors said he needed rest."

Hank sounded adamant and Erik couldn't hate him for it. He knew the other was only trying to do what was best for Charles. He also knew that sometimes the best advice in the world was to ignore what the damned doctors said in the first place.

"Hank." Erik spoke calmly as he turned to face him. His arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Do you honestly think that Charles is doing any kind of resting up there? "

Erik waited but Hank's silence answered the question. He would walk over to the blue mutant, if his appearance phased him in the least, he gave no sign of it.

"Charles is a telepath, he has every possibly inside his mind that he could ever want. Do you really think giving him the chance to hide away and find out just how great it can be is a good idea? Life isn't easy, and the sooner he stops drowning in self pity the sooner he can realize what he is missing out here - in the real world."

He would nod toward the plate on the table.

"Breakfast for instance."

Hank looked unsure and a glance over his shoulder almost made Erik smile, if not for the severity of the situation.

"I'm not saying or thinking anything that I wouldn't say to his face. Before you doubt my methods, ask yourself…can you say the same?"

Hank was left to ponder that thought as Erik walked into the sitting room. He found what he was looking for before walking down the hall way. He set it up just outside of Charles door before going back into the kitchen to join a very puzzled Hank.

"You think he will come out?"

Hank asked quietly while Erik began to load his own breakfast onto his plate. He had never been one to eat small portions. There was a time in his life when hunger was a tool and his next meal depended on the kindness of others. He swore then, that when he got out, he would never have another hungry day in his life. He sat in a relaxed fashion at the bar, his toes curling around the support slats on the bottom.

He pushed the eggs around absently with his fork pondering over Hank's question. This was going to be a long process, and he was playing a dangerous game. Trying to make a telepath stop doing something he wanted was rather like playing Russian roulette with all the chambers full.

Still, if he could regain an ounce of what his stupidly and selfishness had taken from him - it would be warranted.

"Well?" Hanks voice invaded his thoughts.

"If he wants to eat."

He said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so very much for all the amazing and thoughtful reviews! A more detailed response about achieved rewards is located in the ending notes on Chapter 7.<strong>

**Thanks to all!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Is that a threat?

_**A/N: **__Ok, ladies and gents - I bow to you. You answered my reviews challenge with amazing veracity and I am humbled. Thank you so much for everything. Here are the two chapters I promised in one day. I made a point to take a few hours between writing them so they have everything that you would expect. I did not cut corners with this fic and I really hope you are pleased by what you read__. I will write another two chapters on which ever day we hit 175 reviews. You reached 100 Reviews and earned my something special. Wanna know what that is? It's a sneak peak into their past and their future. I have written a one-shot that I have posted seperatedly . This is a memory of what happened just before they went to confront Shaw, and will come into the story later own as a memory. It is titled: On the Wings of War.It will not let me post the link here so just go under my name and look for the title. _ I really hope you enjoy it!

_**Disability Acknowledgement**__**: **__Also, I want to state very clearly that while in this piece of fiction Charles finds himself pathetic or useless as a result to his injury, I do not feel that is the case in general. I have the up most respect and admiration for anyone who lives a similar lifestyle. Please do not read anything negative into this. This will show one mans struggle and hopeful triumph with a difficult situation. I have done my research and tried to be as accurate and respectful as I can while approaching the situation with realism and honesty. Please feel free to PM me with any comments, suggestions or corrections. Thank you so much._

**Reader's Choice Challenge:**_There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Voting!_

_Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!www(dot)zoomerang(dot)com(Slash)Survey(Slash)WEB22CJTABD3QX_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Characters belong to Marvel the Story is mine._

* * *

><p>Charles had not slept much once Erik left. In truth he had not left the chair by the window. He had always battled insomnia. It was difficult to calm his mind enough to allow sleep to come. Sadly ironic that the advice he gave others was so hard for him to follow. He had dosed off for an hour or so as the sun rose before the clattering around told him that Hank and presumably Erik were up and about.<p>

He wasn't sure if he expected Erik to hang around.

He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ Erik to hang around.

A glance to his right told him the helmet hadn't moved. In truth, that surprised him. He reached out and felt the cold metal under his finger tips before turning in his hands and testing the weight of it. It wasn't at all as heavy as he thought it would be.

It was infuriating to know that something so simple had prevented him from taking Shaw into custody early on. Perhaps then all of this would have been prevented.

_This._

What a simple way to describe the way his life had been tossed on it's ear. He would pull the wheelchair around, keeping his balance with his other hand on the arm rest. His knuckles were white from the grip he had as he leaned forward to apply the breaks. He grunted slightly and tossed his head backwards to keep from tumbling out completely.

His squeezed his eyes shut and took a steadying breath. He tried again. The breaks clicked into place and he felt like he had just won a Nobel Peace Prize. Once the brakes were on he had the challenge of moving himself from the large chair to his wheel chair. The doctors had encourage him to receive help - or at the very least have someone at hand should he fall , until he became used to the difficult maneuver.

He couldn't bring himself to ask for help. Not knowing how everyone saw him now. Until his injury the worst thought he came across about him was the girl who he was flirting with thought he was weird.

If only life could be so simple again.

He would pitch his body, and by some wonder, manage to get himself seated in his chair. Another few adjustments and he was finished.

Nearly ten minutes to change seats.

Pathetic.

Once that task was accomplished it was off to the restroom to empty a bag.

Was it any wonder he was miserable?

It was only after his shower , another obstacle that he noticed it was nearly noon. Hank had brought his meal each day at 9. He reached out with his mind to see where the others of the house were. Hank was busy in the lab, looking at something intently through his microscope. He was a little surprised to see Erik was still on the grounds. He would find him in the kitchen. He had his shoes off and his feet on the chair across from him. He was nibbling on something and reading a book from the small library Charles had maintained. Across from him under aluminum foil was his breakfast.

That bastard.

Charles was torn between making Erik bring the food or starving to death. That would show him. It was a childish thought and he knew it. Still, he didn't want to be around the other. This forced socialization was the last thing he wanted to do. Though, in truth - it could be exactly what he needed. Of course, Charles would never admit that. He decided to read a book instead. Erik would bring it eventually. If he wouldn't Hank would. He was sure of it.

Charles did not want to deal with anyone, and playing the hand Erik was dealing made him all the more furious. Around 2:00pm he heard raised voices. Rather, one raised voice, that belonged to Hank. The other, a strained and contained voice , belonged to Erik.

"You can't let him starve!"

"I am not, all he has to do is come out here and get his plate. I'm not expecting him to sit in for a five course meal."

"This is what you call help? He hasn't eaten since six last night. You won't even go up and check on him, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"What kind a friend are you?"

"The kind that is being a bastard if it is what he needs to have happen."

"No, that's not right, you're the kind that shoots him in the back!"

Silence.

Charles suddenly felt a great panic for Hank though rather if came from Hank or himself wasn't clear. That was absolutely the wrong thing to say and despite himself he moved toward the door. He would turn the knob and open it a crack. He still couldn't hear anything. He would use his mind and see through Hank's eyes. He would not get into the kitchen quick enough to see if there was a problem. This was the only way if he needed to stop Erik.

He found himself, through Hank's eyes, staring at an unreadable Erik. Erik's hands were braced on the table and he had risen to his feet. His jaw was set in a line of tension than seemed like a final warning before an explosion.

Slowly, with carefully chosen words Erik spoke.

"I. Did. Not. Shoot. Him. He was hit by a ricochet. I would have taken the bullet myself before I saw him hurt by mine or anyone else's hand. I can hope Charles will realize that but I do not give a damn rather you do or not. I _am _trying to help him. Either work with me, or stay the hell out of my way. Am I making myself clear?"

Hank was terrified, but something in his mutation caused him to buck up against the older mutant.

"Is that a threat?"

His words didn't sound a tough as he had intended. Erik drew himself up to his full height.

"Only... If it needs to be."

Charles watched Erik leave the room through Hank's eyes and felt the other swoon into the nearest chair. Coming back from Hank's mind he noticed something in the open hallway, just outside the door. He wheeled out the few feet toward it. For the briefest of moments there was a ghost of a smile in his withdrawn eyes.

The pedestal chessboard was set up with all the pieces on their places except for a few. A folded piece of paper in Erik's painfully obvious chicken scratch read:

_**e4 e5 2. Nf3 Nc6 3. Bb5 **_

_**Your Move.**_

For the longest moment Charles looked over the board. Erik wasn't setting it up and expecting to discuss theology over wine and a game. This wasn't an obligation. This was an open invitation. One of which, he had to get out of his room to accept.

His eyes scanned over the pieces debating.

This wasn't forgiveness. This wasn't playing by his rules. This was just…chess.

No.

He turned around and wheeled into the kitchen. Finding it blissfully empty he took the plate from the counter and returned to his room. In passing he paused long enough to move a few pieces around on the board for his play before vanishing into his room.

Once the door shut, Erik came around the corner he had been lingering by. He would approach the chess board and smile.

He would move a few pieces around in response to Charles play before casting a fleeting look at Charles' closed door and walking back into the den.

It wasn't much.

But it was a **start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am so delighted to read each one. You rose beautifully to the challenge of 75 reviews and exceeded it to 100. I am humbled by your kindness. Thank you so much! I will do another 2 chapters in one day when we reach 175.<strong>

**Erik x Charles warning.**

**Thanks so much!**


	8. A Loss of Control

_**A/N: **__Ok, ladies and gents - I bow to you. You answered my reviews challenge with amazing veracity and I am humbled. I can not believe that I will be writing another two chapters in one day in only 50 more reviews. I'm really glad that you like the story. I'm sorry there have been some grammatical errors in my story. I have been looking for a new beta as mine retired, as of Chapter 8 - I found one! YAY! So many thanks to _Kanki Youji !

**Reader's Choice Challenge:**_There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Charles_

_Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!www(dot)zoomerang(dot)com(Slash)Survey(Slash)WEB22CJTABD3QX_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Characters belong to Marvel the Story is mine._

**Additional Note:**

_Please - Don't kill me when you read this Chapter. 3_

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks things progressed with all the ebb and flow of the ocean. On some days Charles would come out and eat breakfast in the kitchen with Hank and Erik. Though even on those occasions he wasn't much for conversation. Erik made a point to not push him.<p>

Well, not too much.

He had described it to Hank as reconditioning a dog. You keep a steady pressure on the lead, never jerking back. As soon as the dog makes the smallest move forward - you give a little slack. Positive reward concepts.

At other times, Charles would remain locked away in is room for days.

The only steady and consistent progress was the regularly moving chess pieces on the board outside of his room.

It was four days away from Christmas and the chill had settled over the manor. Erik was in the study writing something which he abruptly closed as Hank backed his way in. Erik didn't question it, but was clearly puzzled.

Hank continued to back his way into the room, dragging in the prize. When Erik saw what it was he could not help but grin before, with a slight nod, opening the doors completely allowing Hank to drag the large fur tree all the way in.

"Thought we could do with a Christmas tree."

Hank explained while Erik tried not to laugh at the comical image in front of him.

"I'm Jewish."

"Charles isn't." Hank retorted.

Erik smiled.

"Well played, Mr. McCoy."

They would spend the next half hour getting the tree set up before having to make do with different babbles around the house as decorations.

Meanwhile in Charles' room, he had fallen into one of his stupors. He was sitting in the plush chair, glaring out into the darkened sky. Every mind he reached out and touched was ridiculously happy. Even Raven, wherever she was - was having a great time.

Something in his chest tightened. He had been fighting with this more recent bout of depression for a few days.

It seemed the holidays were only complicating what was already a very difficult situation. He was quiet focused on his own misery, and released the second he tried to shift from his chair to the wheeled one that he had forgotten to apply the brakes. A desperate grab for the arm of the chair failed as wheelchair slid away from him.

His weight brought the chair he was in with him and it slammed into the nightstand before falling over the top of him.

On the same floor, though, several rooms away Erik had given up on trying to teach Hank to sing Jingle Bells in German. While wholly ineffective the stupidity of the moment had won both a rare moment of simple pleasantries.

The crash was impossible to miss. Erik often gave off the impression of not caring about Charles, because he felt that he was being mollycoddled. That guise vanished as Erik was over the couch, and out of the room before Hank had fully processed what he had heard.

Charles was pinned under the chair and although unharmed his helplessness had never been more clear. He struggled to throw it off, or to move out from under it. Both were ineffective. He had confined himself to staring out the window rather than building up his upper body strength. He could do nothing more that lay there.

In that singular moment what ever anger he had been able to contain seemed to break through his defense. Every ounce of rage and fury rushed into the forefront of his mind. He was vaguely aware of high pitched buzzing noise that stood apart from the roaring in his ears.

He felt the chair lifted off his back and felt a hand try and turn him.

Then he saw him.

Erik.

He put him in this hell.

Him.

Erik who was trying to help Charles up froze when the other looked at him. Something in those eyes reminded him of Shaw. Not in the same evil perspective, no - rather, that look that made the 10 year old him want to crawl in the corner and hide.

That look that told him that something was going to hurt really bad, and he didn't care if it did.

He was right.

Erik felt a pain too intense for words slam into his mind. Gnawing and cutting away at his very soul. He fell back away from Charles, his hands on either side of his head as if he could keep the other out. His eyes clamped shut from the pain as the warmth flowing over his lips told him that his nose was bleeding.

Even with his eyes shut Erik found himself seeing. Seeing, of all things, himself. He had his hand out stretched and was wearing his helmet. The coin hovered inches in front of his face while he heard himself speak:

"_If you're in there, I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you said. We are the future. But unfortunately, you killed my mother. This is what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three. And I'm going to move the coin. One, Two, … Three."_

As the coin pushed forward and out of his line of sight he felt it cut through his head and through the bone of his skull. There was no denying it. Even as he curled up on the floor of Charles' room he knew that he was being made to experience Shaw's death via his own hand.

His vision was already fading out on the edges as he tried to see past the vision, and the pain. Trying to see Charles, if only to stop him.

His throat was hoarse from screaming from pain and in effort to get Charles to stop. Even though he felt each scream as it ripped through his throat he was able to hear nothing but the dull buzz amid the pain.

He extended his hand, still shouting, still pleading with Charles. Hoping the other could hear what he could not.

Erik managed to break through the vision enough to see Charles, using one arm to support himself and the other hand at his temple. His eyes wide, and disconnected while all too focused.

Charles had left the building.

Erik's vision had begun to blur as blood now slid from his eyes as well as his ears and nose, he was barely maintaining consciousness.

Somehow amid the pain, his eyes focused on a bronze vase holding get well flowers. With a jerk of his hand he brought the vase forward and into the back of Charles head.

In that moment, both of their minds fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See why I told you not to kill me?<strong>_

_**I promise, there is a method to my madness.**_

_**Sometimes people have to hit rock bottom before they realize what they stand to loose.**_

_**Keep reading!**_


	9. Checkmate

**A/N:**_Well once more you have awed me with your wonderful reviews! I did notice that the reviews aren't updating on the review page, but the number is going up. I am getting each review in my inbox - but for some reason it isn't updating them on , but I'm going to call it a glitch and continue with your reward. Today - as promised: Two Chapters…annnnnd…Because we are so close to 200 reviews, I'm also posting another 1 shot to the On the Wings of War. It will be a moment that occurred prior to the start of the fic and it will also come into play later in the story. I really hope you all are enjoying what you read. I am doing my best to give you a story that you will become as addicted to reading as I've become writing it. Oh! And Thanks for not killing me in the last Chapter - I hope this chapter justifies your patience! Thanks to Kanki Youji For betaing this!_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Characters Belong to Marvel, The Story is Mine._

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure where he was. It was quiet, and warm, and he would have rather liked to stay there. Slowly sounds from outside his nice, warm little cocoon began to trickle in. He first became aware of someone attempting, and butchering Jingle Bells in German.<p>

Then the low hum of machines and a steady beeping. He tried to open his eyes, but they didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. He felt like he was coming out from under heavy sedation. It would take a few more efforts to open his eyes over the next few minutes before he was able to open them completely.

Erik turned his head to the side and saw Hank tinkering with various lab equipment. It was only then that he recognized where he was. The lab, which doubled as the infirmary at the Xavier Manor. For a moment he was confused as to why he was there. Then it all came back in a rush of pain and images. He swallowed dryly, best to focus on the present. Right?

He started to speak but found his mouth was too dry. He licked his lower lip and started again.

"Ein kleiner weißer Schneeman," he corrected Hank, who had picked up the page of lyrics Erik had written for him and was attempting to sing it. "The wording is right but your pronunciation is way off."

Hank jumped and looked startled, yet pleased. Then, in a far to exuberant voice, spoke, "Erik!"

The reaction confused Erik. They had never exactly been the closest of friends. He started to sit up before Hank rushed over and tried to get him to lay back. It was somewhere around the third 'lay back' that it became evident that Erik had no intention of doing so. Hank conceited defeat and backed off letting Erik swing his legs over the table and shake off the effects of Charles' assault.

Erik brushed his hands through his hair, subconsciously reaching for a wound on his forehead that he knew would not be there. It had felt so real.

"It felt like he killed me." Erik spoke more to himself than the other.

"If he had held on any longer, he would have. We weren't sure you were going to wake up," came a simple reply from Hank before continuing. "We didn't think you would come out of it. Merry Christmas by the way."

Erik started to remind the other, for the second time, that he was Jewish before the realized the implication behind his words. "Christmas? How long have I been out?"

"Four days. It's 9 O'clock on Christmas Morning." Hank responded.

Erik had no response for that. It didn't seem like he had been unconscious that long. More over - he didn't like the fact that he had lost time that he had no memory of. Hank was still talking, and Erik turned his attention back to what the other was saying.

"Don't take this the wrong way - but he should try to kill you more often. He has been in here every day for several hours each day ever since it happened. Said he was trying to put back together what he tore apart. Not exactly happy, but at least he is trying right?"

Erik shook his head trying to keep up but the fog lingering in his mind was not helping.

"Wait, start over from the beginning." Erik ordered the other.

Hank took an exasperated breath but humored him.

"I tried to follow you when I heard the crash. About halfway down the hall, I fell asleep, mid-stride. When I woke up, I came into the room and you were both unconscious. He was on the floor with a good bump on the back of his head. You were bleeding from your eyes, nose and ears. Charles came to while I was trying to tend to you. I wanted to call an ambulance but he wouldn't let me. He said you would be more at ease here than in a hospital and that he could do more for your mind than any surgeon.."

Erik nodded, that was absolutely the case. Erik hated hospitals.

"…So yeah, long story short. He has been in here tending to you. Most of the time when he isn't in here, he is in the study, not in his room. That's where he is now, actually."

Erik pulled the sensors off his chest and much to Hank's protest, the needles out of his arm. He ignored whatever it was that Hank was saying as he slid off the table. He took a moment to find his feet before walking out of the infirmary, leaving a confused Hank in his wake.

Charles sat at the heavy polished oak desk, reading over something. Erik's helmet rested on the corner of his desk. Charles was still pale, and he looked over tired. He also seemed more awake and coherent than Erik had seen him since before his injury. For a long moment Erik stood in the doorway just watching the other work.

A part of him wanted to be angry at the other for what he had done. Yet, another part admitted freely that he needed to experience it as Charles had, otherwise he would never fully understand what he had put him through.

He held out his hand and the helmet lifted and floated to his hand. Charles jumped, clearly started. When he saw Erik standing in the doorway there was a spark of old Charles in his eyes.

"Erik!"

The reaction surprised him. Maybe Beast was right, maybe Charles should try to kill him more often.

"I should wear this around you, all the time," he said simply with a gesture to the helmet in his hand. "But I won't." He let it fly back to the desk where it settled with a quiet clink.

He saw Charles stiffen and look to the side, "I did not intend to hurt you, I was angry, and my power got away from me."

Erik just looked at him with an expression very similar to smug and Charles blinked. The moment stretched between them and Charles' eye widened a fraction.

Check Mate.

Erik had made his point, he had not intended to hurt Charles on the beach.

Erik smirked. "Glad we finally established that."

He walked over to the desk where Charles was sitting. Charles had not responded to his comment and Erik didn't push it. He had made his point.

"What are you working on?" Erik asked as he picked up Charles water glass and took a long drink. Try not drinking anything for four days and see how dry your mouth is. Besides, Charles didn't seem to mind.

"What you started on." Charles answered quietly. He passed Erik the same book he had been looking at when Hank brought in the Christmas tree, four days prior.

Erik smiled, as he opened the book that Charles had slid his way. Inside were invitations to students to come join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Clearly, Erik had begun to work on them before Charles decided to scramble up his mind.

Erik slid it back to Charles. "You wanted it to be a school - the fact that you're in a wheel chair doesn't impede your ability to be one hell of a teacher. Havok, Beast, Banshee … myself, can all attest to that."

Charles looked over the invitation, clearly undecided.

"How can I teach them acceptance of what they are when I can not accept who I am…now?" Charles' voice was quieter than normal.

Erik had the impression that Charles had not spoken to anyone about his new situation.

"Then, you teach yourself the same way you teach them, you control the hand fate dealt you, don't let it control you."

"This isn't a mutation, Erik" He sounded frustrated.

"What if it was? What if some kid came through that door and said that because of a mutation in his genes his legs could not function? What if he told you that he wanted to give up and hide in his room? The first thing you would do is not let him. Then you would help him come to accept and flourish with his mutation. You can not teach these kids Charles, if you do not take care of yourself."

Charles watched him for a very long moment, before asking very simply. "When did we switch places?"

Erik smiled, then laughed and despite himself Charles had to smile as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**New goals: For every 75 (75, 175, 275) I will post two chapters a day**

**For ever 100 (100, 200 …) I will add a sneak peak one shot to the On the Wings of War in reference of things to come for our lovely little story!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	10. By My Side

_**A/N:**__** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you know what your support means to me! Thanks so much! Don't forget to check **__**On the Wings of War**__** to see the one-shot you earned by reaching 200 reviews. I know that some of the reviews aren't showing up for some reason. Please know that I see each review you post as it is sent to my inbox and it still increases the total. I'm hoping it's a error on FF and they will correct it. **_

_**This Chapter contains Erik/Charles - You don't like it? Don't read it. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** The story belongs to me, the Characters belong to Marvel**_

_**Additional Note: **__**Some asked me where the other Mutants were in this story. In Chapter four Charles mentions they gave him a surprise party and while appreciative he sent them home for a while so he could 'rest' when in truth he just wanted to be left alone. Just for clarification.**_

* * *

><p>Christmas day seemed the most relaxed day since they left for the mission. Charles had explained, with some reluctance, why Hank and he were so surprised to see Erik. Apparently the damage caused by Charles had been extensive, and at some points 'touch and go'.<p>

Erik was filling out envelopes with addresses Charles had given him of known mutants they had not been able to reach while working for the government. Erik had been unsure if they would even be there. After the battle, he expected the government to swoop down and collect as many freaks as they could.

Charles had been smart enough not to rise to the bait, and let the comment fall without response. For the moment was writing out a basic lesson plan for when the students did arrive. He would need sleeping arrangements, teaching for typical courses such as academics for those still in school, or even the adults who had not been able to get a proper education due to their mutation.

Charles was busy working when he reached for his drink and his pen fell off the front of his desk and onto the floor. Erik looked over his notes but made no effort to get it. Instead, he moved on to write another address.

"Are you not going to get that?" Charles asked after a moment, the surprise poorly hidden in his voice.

Erik looked up and rolled his shoulders casually.

"I'm busy, get it yourself." Erik said as he had already moved on to another envelope.

Charles studied the other for a moment before wheeling around the desk. He locked one side and brace himself on the edge of the desk then reached down and with some effort grabbed the pen and sat up in his chair. Erik pretended not to notice the look of accomplishment on Charles' face, while Charles pretended not to notice the smirk on Erik's.

Charles wheeled back to his desk and began to write with a little more enthusiasm.

"Charles?" Erik spoke after a few minutes. He stood and handed him the stack of labeled envelopes. "This is a good start, but if you lay out the odds: half won't respond either out of shame or fear, and others won't come because of family reluctance, you may get one out of the twenty we have here. How are you going to find more?"

Charles leaned back to survey the other. He knew Erik had a point. He seemed to be thinking as his eyes shifted out the window for a moment before coming back to see Erik. "I am going to rebuild Cerebro."

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"You can do that?" Erik didn't hide the fact he was unsure over the concept.

"With your help, and with Hank's I should be. Maybe improve on it, I was somewhat lacking on the feedback I gave the government." He smiled, mischievously and it was contagious.

"Charles Xavier, lying to the government?" Erik mused.

"I never said I lied. I merely…retained certain bits of information for personal use."

Erik nodded pleased by this new development. Of course, he did not trust any government. He would sit on the desk looking over the writing that Charles had been working on. He was reluctant to admit it but there was a thrill to teaching a generation of mutants. He had enjoyed working with the group while they had been here.

Still, he had Raven and his crowd still hidden away somewhere in France. He was not quiet sure what to do about them. His views had not changed. They were Homosuperior, not Homosapeians and he would do anything he could to stand in the way of the genocide he knew was coming. He wouldn't see it happen again.

"Erik." Charles voice cut through his thoughts and Erik felt certain there was to be a lecture. Instead Charles just continued in a thoughtful tone. "Our goals are different in large part but there are commonalities."

Erik looked at him, he didn't like the fact the other was in his mind again. He was, however, curious to hear where Charles was going with 'commonalties' argument.

"We both want to see mutants live happy, productive lives. We don't want to see them hurt, or ostracized. By working here, with me, we can accomplish that goal. We can help mutants control who their abilities, give them a beginning so that they can become fully functioning people in the world at large. That is how we are going to turn the tide of ignorance and bigotry, Erik. To show them that we can-"

"Be Human?" Erik finished, something about the way he said human made it sound like a curse word.

Charles sighed letting his head rest on his palms for a moment before he looked up to survey the study. "Do you remember the morning before the mission?"

Erik's entire posture changed as he tensed slightly. Not in fear, simply not expecting that. "Course."

And he did…

(memory - also posted as a one-shot under the title On the Wings of War)

_The manor was quiet for the first time since he and his students had arrived. They had all watched the President's Address, and they all knew that tomorrow they faced an overwhelming enemy. No one was really sure how tomorrow would turn out. Erik had recommended everyone get a good nights rest. Judging by the quiet of the house, it would seem they had taken his suggestion._

_Everyone except for Charles Xavier. He had always battled insomnia. The main reason was that his mind was too active (even before his mutation) to accept rest with out a fight. So the evening of the big battle, at around three in the morning he would be found stretched out across the plush sofa, with a book in hand._

_They faced so much in just a few hours and his mind was consumed with questions and worries. Would they respond well to the pressure of combat? Would he be an effective leader in the stressful situation that he was sure to face? Erik… He sighed outwardly. The soft sound seemed loud amid the quiet of the books. Erik was a whole different concern. He had not been quiet about his intentions, and despite his best efforts, he felt certain the other would stop at nothing to achieve his goals._

_The study doors opened and he jumped slightly, twisting to his side to see who had walked in at this late hour. He thought perhaps Raven, or one of the students with jitters before the big day. He was surprised to see Erik. He wore grey sweatpants and a robe untied and open._

_For a moment Erik seemed just as surprised to see Charles as Charles was to see him. Charles gave a soft smile and Erik a simple nod._

_That was all the conversation either needed as Erik moved to look over the rows of shelves before selecting a book. There were many open seats in the large study but Erik opted for the couch where Charles was currently sitting. Charles drew his legs up so Erik could sit on the other end._

_That was all._

_Minutes crept into hours as they sat reading in peaceable silence. Sometime around four in the morning Charles found himself watching the other from the top of his book. He would look back at the book he was reading before innocently enough stretching his legs out so that his feet came across Erik's lap. Erik gave no further reaction other than lifting his book up so the other could do as he liked, before setting his hands over the top of Charles shins and continuing to read._

_Again Charles watched him, but this time his eyes never left the pages. Instead, this time he slipped into the other's mind. It was a confusing and angry place. Erik's mind was sorrow swirled with anger and loneliness. The last of those emotions peaked his interest and Charles delved deeper._

_It pained him to see that aside from the affections of his parents, which were torn from him at age ten, Erik had received very little affection since. Needless to say there were the bar room flings, or a short term romances but nothing which seemed to hold a candle to what he had known as a child._

_It would seem Erik's obsession for Shaw both created and fed his loneliness._

_The realization pained him in a way that he hadn't expected. While he had never had a long term relationship either, he had know relationships. He had experienced affection and returned it just the same. He loved Raven as his sister, and she - while irritating at times - returned it the same._

_Erik would be going to battle, surrounded by friends. Yet, even on the eve of this battle he had only just begun to let them in. He still felt so alone. He was going into a battle which might kill him - alone._

_"No."_

_Charles hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until it registered that Erik was looking at him clearly confused._

_"No what Charles?"_

_Erik watched while Charles drew himself into a sitting position. Charles was still watching Erik, though no longer in his mind._

_"You aren't going into war this alone."_

_Erik looked a little irritated, though the gesture was appreciated._

_"Stay out of my mind, Charles. You won't like what you find in there."_

_"But I've seen it. All of it." He offered quietly._

_Erik shifted slightly clearly uneasy with the direction of the conversation._

_"Then you will understand why I don't care to discuss it."_

_Charles nodded without responding verbally._

_"I'm tired Charles, I'm going to get an hour nap before we get the others up."_

_Erik began to shift out from under Charles' feet when Charles grabbed the lapel of his robe. Erik turned his attention sharply back to Charles already gearing for a fight. Habit or instinct saw to it that was his first reaction when someone unexpected had grabbed him._

_His fight theory went out the window as he turned toward Charles and found himself quite suddenly being kissed. His eyes were wide and he started to draw back. The kiss was chaste and simple, just the brushing of lips together._

_**Calm down, Erik.**_

_That voice which had caused him to give up the submarine was again in his mind. Without ever planning on it he found himself doing just that. He didn't consider himself gay, and would never have pegged Charles for it either. Something about that moment seemed to be absent of categories or labels._

_Two people._

_Nothing more, and nothing less._

_Charles had started to draw away feeling the tension radiating off the other. As he leaned away he was surprised to find a callused hand weaving through his hair and drawing him back in. This time the kiss was deeper, needing and Charles responded with gusto._

_Eventually the need for oxygen drew them apart, their eyes were closed, and foreheads resting together._

_The silence was tangible and it seemed neither wanted to break the moment._

_Reluctantly, it was Erik who did so._

_"What was that for?"_

_"To make sure you realize - You aren't alone anymore. I want you by my side."_

_There was a moment of silence before both turned their attention to the door they could hear the students beginning to stir. Erik looked quietly at Charles as he stood up and went towards the door._

_"Charles?"_

_Charles smiled and turned to look at him._

_"Come on, we will talk about it when we get home…"_

(end memory)

Charles was watching Erik as the memory washed over him. There was something beautiful about Erik with his guard down. The heart breaking part was that beautiful moment was absolutely fleeting. Soon the mask was firmly back in place and Erik was himself once more.

"I still want you by my side in this. I can not do this alone. " Charles spoke looking up to Erik who was still perched on the side of his desk. "Can you do that for me, my friend?"

Erik watched the other in quiet contemplation not sure of his own answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**New goals: For every 75 (75, 175, 275) I will post two chapters a day**

**For ever 100 (100, 200 …) I will add a sneak peak one shot to the On the Wings of War in reference of things to come for our lovely little story!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	11. A habit you should Break

**You are getting Sunday's chapter today - as I wanted to clarify some things as soon as possible - see A/N On Monday, I will return to my regular rotation of one chapter a day.**

**A/N: I want to start off this chapter with an apology. I have recently received a very hateful e-mail from someone accusing me of demanding reviews and while there were more negative things said that was the main point. If I have ever come across as anything but grateful for each and every review posted, then I am sorry. I do not demand your reviews. The two chapters in one day, or the one-shot has been meant as a grateful thank you - not a prize to be won. Again, I thank you for each and every review. I will continue to post one chapter each day regardless of your response. Thank you for enjoying this story with me.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel, the story is mine.**

* * *

><p>Erik started to answer before he stopped himself and looked at Charles.<p>

"It's quite rude what you do, Charles." Erik stated simply before elaborating after seeing the confusion on Charles' face. "Slipping in and out of the minds of others with out their permission. It's a habit you should break."

The sudden change of conversation seemed to irritate Charles as he looked up at the man still sitting on the corner of his desk. "I don't mean to be invasive-"

"But you are." Erik started. "You're getting your first taste of having a problem you can't hide." He would nod toward the chair. The clear uneasiness in Charles did not stop him from furthering his point. "You feel like everyone is thinking you're weak or some sort of failure, yeah?"

Charles didn't answer so Erik continued "Course you are, cause you're weakness is there for everyone to see…"

"Maybe you shouldn't stay." Charles interjected.

Erik didn't seem the least bit surprised to be interrupted. "And now you are defensive. That is exactly the reaction you can expect from any student in this school, whom you read with out their consent. Thoughts are personal, and they won't trust you to teach them - if you can't trust them to share their weakness with you, on their own time."

Charles just watched him in flabbergasted silence.

"Food for thought." Erik finished before covering Charles' hand with his own.

Erik stood, "I have things to attend to Charles, I will be gone for a few days."

Charles couldn't remember the last time they shared a conversation, where he had said so little, while Erik said so much. When the other took his hand, he could do little more than to take his hand as well and ask

"Where are you going?" Just four days ago Charles' had wanted him gone. He was surprised to notice the way his chest tightened at the prospect of him leaving.

Erik gave a smile and stood up releasing his hand. With out another word he crossed the floor before he turned to look at him from the doorway.

"Lets just say, I'll return with teachers, or alone."

Erik would hold his hand out and the helmet would fly to it. He did not miss the wounded look from Charles.

"Don't be offended, Charles. There are other telepaths in my life." Was all Erik said before he turned down the hall and vanish from sight

"So, is that a yes?" Charles shouted behind him. He couldn't help but smile as Erik's reply floated up the corridor.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length. The next chapter will be longer - I promise!<strong>


	12. Of Pain and the Promise of Home

_**A/N: **__Thank you all so much for your amazing support regarding the A/N in the previous chapter. I have come to fall in love with this story and I thank each and everyone of you for sharing it with me. I am sorry I haven't been replying to reviews, but they were not showing due to a glitch of FF. Now that they are showing I will start responding to them all starting on Chapter Twelve. Thank you all so much._

**Reader's Choice Challenge: **_There is a slight possibility that Charles will regain the ability to walk given the specific spinal injury he received. Now, Frankly - I'm torn. So I thought I would throw this up to the readers. I have created a poll where the readers may vote on what they think should happen to Charles. When I get to the point in the fic where that choice is made whichever option has the most votes will be the result. However, cause I'm sneaky - I am hiding the results until its revealed in the fic - cause where is the fun if you already know what's going to happen to our dear Charles_

_Follow the link on my Profile - or PM me for link - is being clever about links lol!www(dot)zoomerang(dot)com(Slash)Survey(Slash)WEB22CJTABD3QX_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Characters belong to Marvel the Story is mine._

**Charles x Erik = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

Erik had only been gone three days, but in that time Charles had begun to work on the manor with an enthusiasm that Hank had not seen in him since before the mission. Together they had taken three of the guestrooms and turn them into effective classrooms. Charles had called in a laundry service which had taken away most of the bedroom linen and washed them, so the guest rooms could be dorms for those who answered his letters. As of yet, he had not received a single letter. He tried not to think that Erik was right about the number of students.

Charles had put as much effort into himself, as he had the school. He was consistently exercising and maintaining the routine that his doctors had given him. Which was something he had not done since he left the hospital.

Charles had laid back on the low coffee table and was currently doing bench presses with the weight bar. While Charles exercised, Hank wrote out his lesson plans for the science class he was supposed to teach. He kept looking at the clock. He had an experiment which would be ending soon but was obligated to stay where Charles was exercising for all the obvious reasons.

Charles glanced his way, "Hank, I'm fine. Really. If I need your help I can always call you."

Hank looked reluctant but stood, "You sure professor?"

Charles couldn't help but smile, he liked the sound of that. "Yes Hank, now off you go."

Hank left Charles to his exercise and his memories…

_Charles would never forget regaining consciousness and seeing Erik curled up in the fetal position with his hands clamped onto the sides of his skull. He couldn't see Erik's face for the blood which had poured from his eyes, ears and nose. For one heart stopping moment, while Hank knelt fretting over Erik, Charles was certain that he was dead._

_Hank had gotten to his feet with the intention of going to the main room to call for an ambulance, but Charles had stopped him. He told Hank to help him into his chair and to carry Erik into the infirmary. He had been far to worried about Erik to care about needing help. He had tried to reach out and try to touch Erik's mind before gasping and drawing away. It was chaos and pain - there was not other words for it._

_Once in the infirmary Hank removed Erik's shirt so that he could attach monitors to his chest. When Hank paused and let out a soft gasp, Charles looked his way. Erik's life had not been an easy one. His upper torso was a criss-cross of various scars or burns._

"_Now is not the time Hank." Charles reminded him sharply as he wheeled his chair along side the bed and came to a stop beside where Erik's head was._

"_I'm so sorry my friend." Charles whispered before he placed his fingers to his temple and began the slow and painful process of righting the wrongs he had done. He had no idea how long he worked inside the tangle mess of Erik's mind. _

_He knew of two times that Erik started to fade away, beyond Charles' point to reach him. Desperate, did not begin to touch Charles' reaction, as be fought the wake of the others death and drug him back to the surface. Had he been unsuccessful, he would have died with Erik. This was not a death like Shaw's. His had felt the slow and deliberate Charles had been able to flee in that final moment. With Erik, he would simply wane away, with out warning._

_His nose had begun to bleed somewhere in the midst of his healing and he heard Hank speak in a far away voice. "Maybe you should stop for the night, Professor." Hank whispered his eyes surveying the pair of them._

"_My tolerance for your advice at any given time, not withstanding - Suggest I stop again and you will spend the rest of your life under the impression you're a 7 year old girl." Charles warned. _

_He didn't mean it of course. Hank was right Charles had passed the point of exhaustion hours ago. That did not mean he would stop. Hank simply grew silent once more._

_Charles had no clue what he had done to Erik. It was nothing but a white hot blur in his own mind. He made a vow the second time he pulled Erik back from oblivion, that he would never loose control like that again. He always knew that he was powerful, but he hadn't realized, until that night, as he fought to save the life of a friend - just how dangerous he could truly be._

_Hank did what he could to balance the medical element of Erik's injury, but in truth the real damage was his mind. _

_Four hours later, once Charles was sure Erik would live out the night, he slid from his mind. Charles slumped exhausted against the side of Erik's bed. Hank silently offered him a glass of water. While grateful Charles' had difficulty drinking it because of the tremble in his hands. _

"_Thank you, Hank." His voice was uneven._

_Hank nodded watching the professor with concerned eyes. He looked and sounded like he had just ran 10 miles. It was a cruel analogy, Hank realized, though it was accurate. Charles' head dripped sweat and his breathing was uneven. Charles was utterly spent, despite having never moved from his spot by the bed. Hank sat down in the chair by the door, likely where he had sat from the start of all of this.. _

_Charles looked his way for the first time, since everything had exploded._

"_Go to bed, Hank. I'll keep watch tonight."_

"_I'm fine, Profe-" He was cut of by a yawn which seemed intent on proving him wrong._

"_Bed." Charles repeated and with reluctance Hank nodded before slumping off to his room._

_Alone and utterly spent Charles looked over Erik for the first time. He seemed peaceful enough, which would be comforting, if not for the fact that Charles knew exactly the chaos inside his mind. He rolled to the small sink and wet a rag before returning to Erik's side._

"_I am so sorry.." Charles whispered as he began the tender process of washing away the dried blood on the Erik's face. Hank had tried to clean him up when they first got to the infirmary but Charles had stopped him. Any sort of movement was disrupting the process in his mind, and he needed all the focus he could manage. _

_Charles took painstaking care to remove each flake of dried blood. "You've have spent to much of your life wearing blood, My friend. Please, let me help you change that." Charles spoke to the unconscious Erik._

_He moved down to the others throat and chest, where some of the blood had flowed. To do so he drew back the blanket from the others chest and could not help the sharp intake of breath. "No man should ever have to know what you have went through…" Charles whispered as his finger tips brushed a long scar down his chest. His attention moved to his shoulder, where there was a large scar that could have been from a poorly treated gunshot wound._

_While in Erik's mind he had seen random flashes of things he could not understand. At each new scar he came to realize, every wound was caused by metal: a knife, a bullet even what looked like a hot water burn likely from a metal pot. _

_That was how they trained him to use his power? Life or death….Pain or praise._

_Erik's lack of trust extended beyond the horrors of the Holocaust, it extended to a focused and intentional will to maim and hurt. Charles didn't notice the tear which slid down his face as he turned over the others arm and slid his finger tips against the numbers tattooed there._

"_Never again, Erik."_

_He did not know rather Erik heard or would remember his promise._

_Charles made a point to never forget it._

"_Never again. So long as I live…"_

Charles' arms had begun to burn some time ago but the rush of memories continued to push him on. He had to get stronger. If not for himself - that for others.

Others who needed him.

Erik.

He hadn't realized how tired his arms had become until his right arm buckled and sent the metal bar right at his face. All he could do was close his eyes and turn his head sharply to the right, then wait for the impact. After a moment, it became clear that he was not to have his face crushed in by the falling bar. He opened his eyes to thank Hank for the well timed rescue, only to find Erik standing in his place.

The bar caught just inches above Charles' face. The fact that the other had stopped it with his hands rather than his powers, created a whole new level of emotion in Charles. A level which he was not going to bring up now.

Instead he smiled at the other.

"You came back." Charles' spoke letting the other take the bar and lean it against the wall.

"I told you I would." Erik tone was unreadable as ever, but there was soft look in his eyes that Charles didn't miss.

Charles tried to push himself into a sitting position, but the burning in his arms told him he had pushed himself just a little to far. He swallowed before looking toward Erik. "You mind?" He didn't like asking for help.

Erik was the toughest person on Charles, other than perhaps Charles himself. That didn't make him heartless. He knew when the other honestly needed help, and he would never deny him the help he needed. With a nod, the wheel chair rolled obediently to the table.

Erik hesitated if only for a moment to debate how to do this properly. In the end, he opted to bring one arm under the others knees, while the other came around his back. Charles was a lighter than Erik had expected. Erik would have made a joke about it, if not for the fact that he was to busy noticing that Charles' arms had wrapped around his neck.

The move seemed purely innocent, a simple support. Erik sat the other in the chair and started to draw away. Charles' tightened his arms around the others neck and stopped him from drawing away. Charles did not know if it was because of the memories of nearly loosing Erik, or the fact he wasn't sure he expected Erik would return at all. What he did know is that he found himself kissing the others cheek and whispering. "Welcome home, Erik."

Home.

That's was a word Erik hadn't claimed in many years. When Charles kissed his cheek he couldn't help but smile. He would turn his head to look at him, while he knelt on the ground in front of Charles' chair. Charles' had not loosened his grip around the others neck, so the gesture brought them both very close to each other. Erik's eyes seemed to search Charles' face for a moment, before with out preamble, leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss was slow at first. Charles let him set the pace. He knew why it was so hard for Erik to trust anyone. Despite how badly Charles wanted to snog the daylights out of him, he wanted Erik to know that above all things, _he _had the power to stop something from happening - if he didn't want it to.

It wouldn't appear to be a problem as Erik's hand weaved into the others hair as the kiss moved from chaste to needful. His tongue, unsure, danced along the others lower lip, to which Charles accepted happily. Neither was sure how long the kiss lasted. Neither cared such a thing as time existed, not in that moment.

Because in that one kiss…

That single moment …

Every thing was **forgiven.**


	13. My Terms

A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review Echoes of the Mind. I am humbled and honored by all the wonderful nice things you have said along the way. While I thought about stopping it on the last chapter, there is still a great many things to figure out. So it looks like you are stuck with me for while yet. J Thank you all so much. I make no promises, but are there any requests on Mutants you would like to see enroll into the school? Thanks again. Thanks to Kanki Youji for betaing this story!

**Fanart:** I was inspired by the amazing NaSyu who's picture which can be seen here: Http: ( slash slash) nasyu(dot)deviant art(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Forgiveness-213655354

**A/N: **I know I owe you two chapters in one day for hitting an amazing 275 ( you guys are made of awesome!) but my son has strep throat and I'm only able to write during his abnormally short naps. So once he is feeling better you will get two chapters in one day. I promise! You guys deserve it!

**Charles x Erik = Don't like it? Don't read it. **_Have a nice day._

* * *

><p>Erik knelt on the floor in front of the wheel chair. He kissed Charles hand, he wanted to stay in that moment, forever. He knew that there would be more challenges between them. Unavoidable challenges, that he fully expected to arise soon. Charles leaned down and kissed the others head in such a tender way, that for one perfect moment, Erik wished he had the power to stop time. To stay there with Charles and let the world fall away.<p>

It was not to be, and Erik straightened up to look at him. Given the fact Erik was taller than Charles, it put them nearly at eye level with each other. Charles was left to find their way back to casual conversation after the kiss ended.

"Were you successful in finding any teachers for the School?" Charles' breath was still slightly uneven, though more from the kiss then the work out prior.

"One. Possibly two." Erik said.

Something about the incomplete feeling of the other's reply made Charles nervous. "And the rest?" The reluctance for the answer was poorly hidden in Charles' voice.

Erik held Charles' gaze for a brief moment, he already seemed to be bracing himself.

"In France, awaiting my orders." Erik's tone remained even.

The realization was imminent and true enough, as the words registered it was Charles' turn to react. His body tensed, a quiet sigh escaping through his parted lips. " Your orders? So you still mean to proceed with your plan?"

Erik moved, sitting on the table where Charles had been lying earlier. He picked up the helmet which he had laid on the floor before he grabbed the bar. He handed Charles the helmet before knitting his fingers together and leaning forward.

"We need to discuss this Charles, but before you state your case - hear mine out. Fair enough?" Erik's tone was level, the only show of tension was the fact his jaw was set.

Charles turned the helmet in his hands, looking at it for a long moment. Part of him was stalling. He knew where this conversation was headed. He wanted to crawl back into that kiss and forget that they ever disagreed. He needed Erik at his side, but would the cost be too high?

Charles' blue eyes lifted to Erik before he spoke, "Fair enough."

Erik's tongue slid across his lower lip in preparation before he spoke. Each and every word fell with a purpose. It made his speech sound rehearsed. Clearly, Erik had put a great deal of thought into what he intended to say.

"Charles, you saw how quickly they turned their guns on us at the beach. If I had failed to stop just one of those missiles we would have been slaughtered. I know you don't want to admit it, but there is a war coming. I want to assure you that I have the utmost respect for what you-"

"We." Charles interjected.

"We" Erik corrected himself before continuing "are doing here. I agree that mutants will need a sanctuary in the coming times and I will give you all of my help and support while we try to help _our _people. I will stand at your side as you use diplomacy to keep the peace. However, if your methods fail, my team will be there to cross the lines you are afraid to…"

Charles shifted uncomfortably, but held back any comment until the other had finished.

"…I know you don't like my methods, Charles. But, you have never experienced what is coming for _our_ people. You have never had to live in fear and pray that your door isn't the next one kicked in. You have never watched your classmates, one by one, stop showing up for lessons without a given reason. You have never spent an afternoon in fear when your mother went to the market, terrified she be killed over a head of lettuce. Charles, I experienced all of that _before_ my family was ever taken…and I **won't **sit by and let it happen again."

Erik took a moment to recompose himself before continuing. The memories he expressed clearly bothered him. He hid it well, to the untrained eye. Of course, Charles was anything but an untrained eye.

"If you are half the man I think you are, you won't let it happen again either." Erik added, his eyes searching Charles' face.

Charles did not respond aloud, but the waves of emotion in his blue eyes gave away just how disturbing that concept was.

"This time, It's different-" Charles started

Erik nodded, cutting him off. "Yes, this time - we fight back."

Charles grew quiet and took a sudden interest in the print on the rug. Erik, however, never took his eyes off of Charles.

"If it helps ease your conscious, my friend…It is better they wait for my orders in France, than be left to act alone or join someone far less patient then myself."

Once finished, Erik sat back and crossed his arms loosely to await the verdict. He could have kept his actions to himself, but after asking Charles to stay out of his mind, honesty seemed prudent.

Charles had a great list of reasons ready to contradict Erik's logic. That was until Erik gave the account of his childhood. Erik had laid a very compelling argument. While Charles did not want to admit it, as the other spoke, he remembered the promise he had made to Erik while he lay unconscious and dying by Charles' own hand.

His realization that no person should ever endure what Erik had. That he would never allow it to happen again. Charles swallowed before bringing his own eyes up to meet Erik's.

Charles took a steeling breath and then begin, "I will never agree with violence as a means to end violence. But if there has to be an extreme mutant league out there, I would rather prefer some involvement in their actions." He ignored the surprise on Erik's face and continued. "On the beach, they would have slaughtered innocent children. Children who had just risked their lives to save others. They would have been killed out of fear because they are different. We cannot allow that to happen, on that point, _we agree_."

Charles reached forward and took Erik's hand, a gesture which Erik allowed but was too puzzled by Charles' response to truly appreciate.

"Help me." Charles pled. "Help me teach the students here. Let them be a first line of defense in situations regarding mutants. Let us lean on them for a solution without death. If, and only **if **, there is a problem that **our **team or diplomacy cannot handle…Then perhaps a second, more extreme, line of defense is required."

Erik was taken aback, this was not the reaction he had expected. He knew better than to question the other on such a delicate matter. So instead he simply tightened the grip on his hand. He had fully expected to be told to leave, this was a very pleasant surprise.

While they were still a long way apart on world views. It gave him hope that Charles understanding, of the genuine threat outside forces could pose, had broadened.

"I can agree to that." Erik said softly.

Charles gave a curt nod before glancing toward the closed door.

"Who did you convince to join us?" Charles poorly hidden conversation change wasn't missed by Erik.

Still, Erik had accepted the change of conversation rather easily. He did not care to dwell on the difference of opinion. He would much rather focus on something they agreed on, their future with the school for instance.

Their future…

Erik wouldn't deny that sounded very pleasant, but he would only smile before answering.

"Emma and Azazel have chosen to stay in France. Azazel has no interest in… How did he put it? Ah, yes. 'being a school marm.'"

At Erik's imitation of Azael, accent and all, Charles couldn't help but smile. The earlier tension seeming to dissipate as they focused on their goals.

Erik continued, "Emma wouldn't give me a proper reason but I got the impression she is afraid of you."

Despite his better efforts, Charles smiled as the prospect. "oh?"

"Or envious." Erik said with a smirk and a roll of his broad shoulders.

"Envious?" Now Charles was confused.

"Yes. She was the old boss' lover. She seemed rather miffed that the position had already been filled." Erik smiled, one of those rare genuine smiles that seemed to cause his eyes dance.

Charles' smile broke into a grin at both Erik's words and the genuine implication behind them. "and the one with the.." He would circle his finger miming the whirlwinds.

"Janos Quested, or rather Riptide, said he would give me an answer on the first." Erik answered.

Charles smiled.

"That's wonderful, really. Even one would help us out tremendously…"Charles' enthusiasm faded and he asked in a quiet reluctant tone, "And…Raven?"

Erik released the others hand and stood up. "She is in the study…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read my story!<strong>

**Thank you for all of the amazing and insightful reviews.**

**I am so grateful!**

**+Please Read and Review.+**

**Feed the Hungry Writer!**


	14. Reunions and Records

A/N: Ok, good news folks! Little one slept and I _WAS _able to get two chapters to you in one day. You have awed me with each and every wonderful compliment and review. Thank you so…sooo much. I know we all have busy lives and the fact that you took time to read let alone view my story means the world. I love you all and thanks for reading! Thanks to Kanki Youji for betaing this story!

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read.**

* * *

><p>"And raven?" asked Charles.<p>

"She is in the study." Erik had remarked casually.

Charles eyes widened a fraction beyond normal and he suddenly looked at the door, as if he expected someone to burst in and shout BOO!

Erik didn't say anything, just walked to the door and waited on the other. "Are you not coming?" Erik asked Charles.

Charles dropped his head in a shameful way. "She'll be furious with me." He said referencing the way he had sent her away on thanksgiving. He had expected words of encouragement from Erik but instead received, "Most likely."

"Thank you for that wonderful moral support, Erik." Charles said drolly.

"You deserve it. Now, let's go. I dare say her temper won't improve if you continue to keep her waiting." Erik opened the door and leaned against it. He watched Charles tuck in his shirt and fix his hair.

"This isn't a date, Charles." Erik mused.

Charles stopped and looked at him in embarrassed warning. Upon receiving the look, Erik silenced himself. When Erik looked at Charles, he didn't see a disabled man confined to a wheel chair. He saw the sort of strength that men sold their souls for. That drive to succeed and better himself was what made Charles such an asset to be around. It was because of his perspective that at times, he forgot how unnerving it must be for Charles to be around people whom he had known him all of his life.

Erik walked away from the door, now held open by his power. Thank you metal door handle.

He grabbed Charles hand which was fretting over the alignment of the seams of his vest. "Charles."

The utterance of his name seemed to draw Charles out and he looked up at Erik the flush across his cheeks. "I don't want her to be ashamed of me. I want her to treat me like she always has." It was the barest of whispers in the most meek fashion.

Erik knelt "Charles, she watched you stop World War Three, and she saw you put her happiness above your health on the beach. There is very little you could do which would cause her to be ashamed of you. With the very small exception of making her feel like you are ashamed of her."

Charles looked up sharply, "But I'm not."

Erik nodded and stood, "Then go tell her that."

Charles held the others gaze for a moment before he nodded, more to himself then Erik.

Charles led the way with Erik in his wake. Despite how tired his arms were he was glad Erik didn't offer to push him. If she hated him on merit, that was fine. He just didn't want her to feel sorry for him.

"Remember what I said, Charles." Erik spoke softly as the moved down the hall. "Don't read her mind. Give her that much respect. You've known her longer than I have, but I get the impression she will tell you what she thinks. Rather or not you care to hear it."

Charles chuckled softly, he couldn't contest that. Erik used his power to open the door to the study. This enabled Charles to move through smoothly, without giving the impression that he needed the help. He was surprised to see Raven in her natural blue form. She had what he noticed as Erik's coat around her shoulders, though by her posture it was more for warmth than modesty. As otherwise, she was naked.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." That a boy Charles, out with it before she can yell.

Raven spun to face Charles. A wave of emotion passed over her face in the initial moment before it settled into a grin.

"Charles!" She ran over and hugged him. A perplexed Charles could do little more than hug her back.

Erik moved into the room and took up a seat in the leather arm chair by the fire. He noticed with a smile that their chess board had been moved into the study, his last move still waiting for him on the board. He studied the board for a moment before making a strategic play. His attention turned back to Raven, still hugging Charles.

"Are you alright, Charles?" Raven asked, concern leaking into her voice.

Charles nodded, and so it started. Here came the pity. "I'm fine."

"Good." Raven said sweetly before smacking him across the face - a movement which, in its stupidity, caused Erik to choke on his wine mid-drink.

Charles touched his face with shocked look. He was too taken aback by her slap for it to actually hurt.

"Bloody hell, Raven - What was that about?" He shouted.

"You wanted her to treat you like normal" Erik muttered from the side. A comment which, if Charles heard it, was ignored.

Raven put her hands on her hips.

"I don't even LIKE eggs, Charles Francis Xavier!" She snapped.

"I said sorry!" Charles felt like the kid who had just been caught passing notes in class. And Raven was not the nicest teacher on the block.

Raven stood there, absolutely swallowed in Erik's coat, her hands were on her hips and she directed a pointed glare at Charles for about twenty seconds before she gave up the ruse and laughed.

She hugged him again, this time genuinely. "I missed you," she said softly before standing back again. "Sorry if that hurt - but you did deserve it."

Poor Charles, he wasn't sure if he should be offended or laughing. A look at Erik who was grinning behind his wine glass (having stopped coughing), gave him his answer.

"I did." Charles admitted joining her with laughter with his own.

Raven took a seat on couch, her eyes scanned the room. "You've made a lot of changes, Charles. Erik says you are opening a school?"

"**We** are yes. Myself, Erik, Hank and hopefully you as well. I've sent out letters to the rest of the team. They have all written back that they will return on the first. No others have returned my letters yet." Charles spoke more to Erik than Raven, before turning his attention back to her. "I am, truly sorry Raven. I do hope you will help…"

Raven stood and poured a glass of wine for Charles and herself, topping off Erik's. "I will stay, Charles. After all - why wouldn't I be behind a place that encouraged Mutants to embrace who they are?" She dropped Erik's coat and spun around in reference to her natural blue form.

Charles averted his eyes. It wasn't out of disgust, he found her pretty. But after more than a decade of seeing her in clothes… to him, that was naked. Realistically, who wants to see their sister naked?

Erik smirked and did not avert his eyes. It was something Charles noticed but did not comment on. He just hoped that smile was one of support, not leering.

"Mutant and proud!" Raven raised her glass. Both Erik and Charles did the same.

'_Careful Erik,'_ Charles spoke into his mind without the tell-tell touch to his temple _'She is like my little sister. Don't make me go big brother and beat you up. Which, we both know I can.' _

Erik drank to her toast, his eyes cutting to Charles as his voice slipped into his mind. He would have been offended if he hadn't noticed the smile with tugged at Charles' lips.

When Raven stooped to pick up the coat he took the chance to whisper the words, 'that remains to be seen' to Charles.

The door opened to Hank carrying a large box into the room.

"If that's a puppy it better be house trained." Charles warned.

He couldn't deny that he loved the relaxed feeling of the gathering. It was something he was sure he would never experience it again.

"No, Professor." Hank said.

"Ooooh, Professor - fancy." Raven chided.

Hank nearly dropped the box in his hands. The box was too large for him to see over. He sat the box down by Charles his eyes on Raven. Until of course, he noticed her lack of clothes…then he looked anywhere else.

"Didn't know blue could blush, Hank." Erik chided. Had Hank not been so gloriously embarrassed, he might have snapped over the remark.

"Hey there, Hank." Raven smiled. "Looking good, and I mean that." She added remembering Erik being picked off his feet by his throat by complimenting Hank's appearance. "How about me?" She gave a little turn.

Hank was saved from fumbling an answer, as he heard Charles behind him listing off things.

"Paul Anka …Brook Benton …Pat …. Johnny Burnette … Jerry Butler … Gary U.S. Bonds ...The Chantels - …Ray Charles …"

It would seem the box Hank had brought in had been full of records, and Charles was sorting through and reading the contents.

"Chubby **Checker** …Patsy Cline…Jimmy Dean…Something in German."

Charles would hand the record to Erik before continuing.

"The Dreamlovers….The Everly Brothers….The Highwaymen … Ben E King… Kokomo. Not a bad collection you have here, Hank. They all yours?" Charles' asked.

"No, passed a yard sell this morning. The whole lot for three dollars. I thought that with New Years only being a few days away that we could have a little party." Hank said, almost shyly.

Charles nodded with approval. "What a splendid idea. What was that one Erik?" Charles knew some of the language but he was a long way from fluent in reading it.

Erik handed the record back to Charles. " Vier Schimmel, ein Wagen or Wheels by Billy Vaughn" He said passively, explaining the unknown record.

"So we are having a shin-dig to celebrate the new year?" Raven asked Charles.

Charles started to ask her to tone it down a bit, but then thought better of it. Starting January first this school would be open, and she would have to act the part then. Best to enjoy the moment while you can. A silent glance toward Erik was met with a smile. It would seem he agreed. The most ironic thing was in that single glance Charles understood what it was to talk with out words, or telepathy. In that quitet smile he found his answer.

"Hey, Fancy Professor, are you in there?" Raven interrupted his thoughts and Charles quickly turned his attention to Raven.

"Are we having a party?" Raven asked again.

"Yes, I believe we are." He raised his glass in a toast.

Raven handed Hank a glass of wine and brought one arm around his shoulder.. "Whoo-hoo, Party!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for reading!*<strong>


	15. On the Eve of the New Year

**A/N:** 300 reviews! I bow to you and your awesomeness! Thank you so much! I don't have the words to express what all the wonderful reviews mean to me. Thank you all so much.

**A/A/N:** I have posted another one-shot in on the Wings of War in thanks for the amazing reviews!

**Eric x Charles = Don't like it? Don't Read it.**

* * *

><p>Around 10:00pm, everyone began to filter into the study for their New Year's Eve party. There was a long table with various snacks and champagne on ice. Charles was the first to arrive, wearing black slacks and a powder blue button up shirt, with a black vest.<p>

Next came Hank who had finally stopped trying to fit into his clothes before his transformation. He wore white pants and shirt with a broad black belt. He was embracing the new direction of the 60's, rather than holding onto the fifties. The fact that Raven had taken him shopping hadn't hurt.

Next came Erik, he hadn't made much of an effort to dress up. Though, whether he chose not to or he simply didn't have anything that fancy was unknown. Still, in his black turtle neck and brown pants - he had at least two people's attention. Last came Raven, who wore nothing. Eric treated her as though she were fully dressed, and Charles was becoming accustomed to seeing her as she chose to appear and didn't look away. Where as poor Hank shifted between avoiding looking at her and down right staring.

The party was soon in high gear as the champagne flowed. Hank and Raven were dancing to an obnoxiously loud record of The Twist. Charles and Erik had both given up on the game of Chess they had started. Between Charles' cheating and Erik moving Charles' pieces back when he wasn't looking, they came to agree that after three glasses of champagne it was time to stop the game.

Erik rose and refilled their glasses, his eyes on Charles who was watching Raven and Hank.

"Do you miss it?" Erik asked softly, before handing the other his drink.

"Hmm?" Charles had clearly been lost in his own thoughts.

"Dancing. You're staring at them." Erik explained, sitting down on the side of the couch again.

"I don't know. Maybe, a bit. Do you dance, Erik?" Charles asked, turning his attention away from the dancing pair and back to Erik.

"Me? No. I don't dance." Erik shook his head.

Charles had a slight flush to his cheeks from the drink. "Oh, the things I could have taught you, Erik Lensherr."

Erik didn't hide the bemused smirk that slid across his lips. He hoped Charles was keeping his word about invading his thoughts. As the images that occurred to Erik after hearing those words, would have caused anyone to be embarrassed. "Maybe Later." Erik went out on a limb to what some might have considered a flirt.

Before Charles could fully appreciate the implication of Erik's words, Raven plopped herself into his lap.

"You are far to serious Charles. You need a drink!" It was more than a little obvious that Raven had already had more than a few herself. Though, no one stopped her as she refilled everyone's drinks.

Hank would slump onto the other end of the couch by Erik, a stupid grin on his face. "We should play a party game."

"Aren't we all a little too old for spin the bottle, Hank?" Charles asked.

"No, I was thinking." Hank seemed to struggle not to slur. " Truth or Dare."

"Oh!" Raven seemed to perk up from where she had settled against Charles' chest. " I haven't played that since middle school! We should play that. It would be so groovy."

Erik said nothing, but looked leery.

"I'll start." Offered Raven as she stood up to refill her drink. She went around to refill drinks, while Hank took another both Erik and Charles covered their glasses with their hands. "Charles. Truth or Dare?" She challenged.

"Truth. Absolutely Truth." Charles wasn't an idiot, he grew up playing this game with her.

She crossed her arms in thought. "Ok, … How old were you when you first got laid?" She

almost purred the question.

"Raven!" Charles was more than a little flustered. She normally took a couple of rounds before she started taking cheap shots. Hank looked a little too loopy to really know there had been a question asked while Erik looked intrigued to hear the answer.

"You have to answer Charles - it's the rules." Raven teased.

"Fine, 19. Raven, Truth or Dare?" He quickly returned the challenge intent on playback for her embarrassing first question.

"Nope." She smiled. "I asked you - Pick someone else."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Hank, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Hank replied with out hesitation. He seemed a bit more gung ho than before, though whether that came from his mutation or the drinks was unclear.

Charles smiled. "Fine, go give Raven that kiss you've been waiting for all night."

Hank look terrified, but Raven seemed delighted. She crossed the floor, drink in hand, and sat in Hank's lap. Before Hank could finish his concerns she was kissing him. After the first second or two Hank decided to stop worrying and go for it.

Erik watched them and couldn't help but worry for Hank. He hoped her affections for Hank outlasted the alcohol in her system, for Hank's sake.

When they finally broke apart Hank, in an adorable, breathless way asked Erik "Truth…or Dare?"

Erik weighed the options. He would rather do something physical than have to disclose anything personal.

"Dare." He answered simply.

Hank nodded, his arm still around Raven who was currently cuddling in his lap. "Ok. I dare you to kiss…" He proceeded to point to each person. "Eenie…meanie… miney…mo, catch a tiger by its toe…if it hollers let it go…ennie…meanie…miney…mo, Charles."

Before either could react Raven laughed.

"Don't be silly, Hank. Erik isn't queer. Besides, I'm sure he would rather default and kiss me. Wouldn't you Erik?" Raven slurred.

"Raven watch your mouth." Charles' snapped. She had clearly crossed the line from tipsy to drunk about four drinks ago. She was now in the world where censoring your thoughts before voicing them just doesn't happen.

He knew she didn't have a problem with homosexuality. She even knew that he had been known to have a fling with a male classmate or two. Still, the comment stung.

"Oh relax Charles, I'm not judging you." She said sweetly.

Charles made a point not to acknowledge the way Hank was looking at him after her lovely declaration.

"I'm just saying that he'd rather kiss me than you. It's your loss though - he's a great kisser." She said matter-of-factly before taking another drink.

Charles said nothing, he only raised an eyebrow while his eyes shifted towards Erik. Erik was watching her with a clearly unhappy expression on his face. He was not ignorant of Charles' eyes on him.

"You kissed him?" Hank nearly pouted.

"Um-hmm. The night before our mission. In his bed." She giggled.

"If you are going to tell a story, Raven, get your facts straight." Erik had enough. "I kissed you once because you needed to know that you were beautiful in the form you were born in. Then I told you to go to your bed. That was it."

Had Raven been sober she might have wondered why Erik said that while he looked at Charles, not herself. Erik kept his eyes on Charles and the silence stretched between them. Finally, Charles gave the smallest of nods. Erik exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Only then, did he turn back to Raven.

Raven had curled back up with Hank. It would seem she was a little to drunk to be offended by Erik's dismissal.

"Raven, wasn't it you that said we had to do the truth or dare?" Erik asked bringing everyone's attention back to the game.

Charles smiled softly, he hadn't expected the other to be so open. Even, if it was under the guise of a dare during a game. True to his word, with out ever waiting for an answer, Charles felt his chair slide of it's own intent to in front of Erik.

Without hesitation, Erik kissed Charles. Perhaps it was that his pride had been stung by Raven, but Charles seemed intent to make this kiss out shine any others. The enthusiasm even earned a whisper of a moan from Erik and Charles smiled into the kiss.

"Ahem…Not to interrupt…." Hank said after their kiss hit the two minute mark.

They broke apart both breathless and smiling. Charles was delighted to notice the flush on Erik's face. He was certain it was the kiss, rather than the drink which had put it there.

"Erik. I believe it was your turn." Charles reminded the other.

"Who hasn't been asked? He stretched out on the couch as far as he could with out kicking Hank.

"Me." Raven spoke from where she was resting in Hank's lap. She was still smiling, though it would seem watching the pair of them kiss had calmed her down considerably.

"Truth or Dare?" Erik asked, sipping his champagne. He was clearly the most sober of the group.

"Truth." She said, snuggling under Hank's chin. She was getting sleepy.

"What are your thoughts on this school?" Erik asked, his eyes studied her. He wasn't Charles he couldn't peek into people's minds. No, he had to use older methods such a body language.

"I hope it works." She yawned. "With you guys running it, I'm sure it will. I'm just not sure the kind of help I can be. I mean Hank and Charles are both scientists. Harvard and Oxford are a long way from waiting tables."

"My formal education stopped before I turned ten." Erik admitted quietly, his eyes still on her. "You would be amazed at what you can teach yourself. Besides, you are already leading the class in the most important lesson."

"Good looks?" She giggled.

"Personal acceptance." Erik replied before he turned his attention to Charles who had turned off the record player and turned on the TV. Guy Lamardo's New Year's Eve Show was already in progress. Charles had grown up listening to it on the radio, but starting last year it was on the television and the radio.

"He's already started the count down." Charles mentioned, a statement which drew everyone's attention to the TV.

…_45...44...43..._

Charles came to stop beside the couch. Erik watched him for a moment before touching his shoulder.

"Come and sit with me. You have been in that chair all day." He whispered.

Charles looked uncertain but allowed Erik to help him move from the chair to the couch. Erik's arm was draped over the back of the couch, which left Charles leaning against his side.

…_25...24...23..._

Erik brought his arm around Charles, who responded by resting his hand on the others thigh. To their left Raven was absently tracing patterns in the fur on Hanks arm. If she noticed the contact between the pair, she gave no outward sign.

Charles looked at the people around him as they approached 1963. They were more than friends, they were family.

His family.

He knew that he would need each of them, as well as others, if his dream was to become a reality

_...10... 9 …8 … 7..._

Raven and Hank were already kissing.

_...6 … 5 … 4 …._

Charles smiled as Erik's hand fell silently over his own.

_..3 … 2... 1..._

Neither needed to speak as they fell together for a quieter more gentle kiss than the snog session before.

"Happy New Year, Erik." Charles rested his head on Erik's shoulder.

The Royal Canadians had begun to play Auld Lang Syne on the television.

Erik softly placed a kiss to Charles' forehead. "Happy New Year, Charles."

* * *

><p><strong>+Thanks for reading, Check back tomorrow to see how the first day of school goes for the new staff and students of the Xavier Institute.+<strong>


	16. Letters in the Mail

**A/N: Thank you so much, for every amazing review. I love to read through them and gain some insight on your thoughts of this story. As well as possible directions to take this story. As a gift for you amazing reviews, when we hit 350, I will write another one-shot in: ****On the Wings of War****. If we hit 400, I will post two chapters on one day. This isn't a "review or I won't post", I will still post a new chapter to this story every day. This is just my way of saying thank you for you amazing contributions!**

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

***Edit, If you have read this chapter before: I removed storm to keep coherency with the plot.**

* * *

><p>Charles had been up for about an hour, which after the night he had, said a lot. It was almost 8:30 am. He had gotten up, and showered by himself. He was getting better about being independent, independent in a safe way, not careless and proud. He had taken a longer shower than normal. He loved the way the hot water eased the tension in his shoulders and arms.<p>

This morning had made for the start of a great year. At Erik's suggestion they had lowered his bed so it was the same height as his

chair. Lowering it, was made considerably easier with Erik's help, as he had a metal bed frame. He had switched from a overly giving feather bed mattress, to something similar to foam. It didn't sink as much and gave him a safe place to dress with out worrying about toppling out.

So, for the first time since his arrival home on Thanksgiving weekend, he had managed to get out of bed, take care of bathroom needs, shower, and dress with out any assistance.

Happy New Year, **indeed.**

He was currently fidgeting with his hair in the mirror when someone knocked at his door. He winced slightly holding his head. He had not drunk that much last night. Well, he had tried not to anyway. He wasn't hung over, just had a nice pulsing headache.

"Come in."

The door was opened and in walked Erik, two cups of coffee in hand. Charles smiled, and took the proffered cup. He didn't speak until he had taken a nice long drink. "You are a blessing." He spoke, though rather to the coffee or Erik was unclear.

Erik had changed into a white polo shirt and black slacks. He sat on the edge of the window. Charles wondered briefly if that man ever sat in a proper chair. Neither spoke while they sipped their coffee. Once done

fretting over his hair, Charles wheeled over and join Erik by the window following his gaze.

"What are you looking for Erik?" Charles asked, his eyes surveyed the open field behind the manor and saw nothing but grass and bushes.

"Azazel." He answered simply, even without looking he knew Charles was watching him.

"Why?" Charles sounded wary.

"He is bringing Angel. Apparently you sent her a letter, inviting her back?" He asked as he turned to look at Charles.

Charles moved from concerned to delighted. "So then she accepted?" Upon seeing Erik watching him he added quickly, "Yes, I know you could have spoken to her, but I felt she would respond better if the invitation were to come from me. She did, after all, choose to leave us."

"And how do you think the others are going to respond to having her around? She attacked them two months ago." Erik asked, his eyes turned back to the window.

"Yes and so did you." Charles said evenly watching him. "I suppose they will react to her being here slightly better than you. Which is why I think that I should speak to them first, before you and Angel rejoin the group."

Erik paused mid sip of his coffee before taking a complete drink and nodding. "Makes sense."

"You mustn't react negatively towards their distrust, Erik. This will simply take time." Charles cautioned. "But if we are going to become the strong team which, I feel we both want this to be, it will take a great deal of trust. " As and after thought he added, "from all parties."

Erik looked his way.

"Charles if you expect me to get hit and not hit back, it isn't going to happen." Erik spoke evenly.

"Oh yes it is." Charles said meeting his eyes. "You are a teacher now. No matter how irritating, loud, or down right rude they become to you - you can not cross that line. If you want them to see you as a leader in the field and in the classroom , you have to draw the line in the sand."

Erik watched him for a moment before turning to look out the window. He didn't like the fact that Charles was right. He had known two types of teachers in his life: Charles and Schmitt. It was that realization that told him he knew exactly which side of the line he the sand he wanted to be on.

"Alright, _Professor_." He smirked slightly before standing up. "I'll

wait until you've had your little meeting before I bring Angel in."

Erik had nearly made it out of the room before he stopped and pulled a crumpled letter from his pocket. He held then up and for a moment Charles seemed puzzled. Slowly, recognition began to show on his face.

"A responce?"

Erik crossed the floor and handed the letter to him. He had clearly already opened the letter, but Charles didn't say anything about it. He began to open the letter while Erik gave him the highlights.

"The letter is from William Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake. Apparently, their son Bobby was on a date when the town bully tried to run off with her. They got into a fight and Bobby pointed at the bully and effectively froze him in ice. They live in in Floral Park, Long Island, New York. When the town found out about what happened they formed a mob to go after the kid. The sheriff locked him up, "for his own protection." The parents think the sheriff is as scared as the town is. He refuses to release Bobby and they want to know if you will help them. They said they couldn't wait for a reply and would be here on the first, today, to try and get a meeting with you. If you will see them." Erik summed out what turned out to be a six page letter.

"Mobs in the street…" Charles said shaking his head. "Yes, absolutely I will- No. We will go see them as soon as everyone is here and settled."

Erik just nodded.

"Whatever you say, Charles" Erik smirked before looking over Charles' head toward the window. "Our guests have arrived."

Charles looked out the window to see Azael and Angel a few hundred yards from the manor.

"See you shortly." Charles said while Erik tossed his hand up and went the opposite direction.

Charles rolled back to the window and after a few moments saw Erik jogging out to meet them. Angel hugged him, a move which surprised Charles. Though the girl had stepped in with Shaw, she was likely glad to see a familiar face when he took over. Erik kept an arm around her shoulder loosely and spoke to Azazel.

Charles couldn't help but wonder what they were discussing. He wanted to reach out and touch their mind. Perhaps Angel or Azazel, he had gotten he impression that Erik knew when he was being nosey. Still, he managed to restrain himself. He had promised to try and stop reading people without permission. He wondered if Erik knew the amount of trust he was showing by not listening in on the conversation.

They spoke for nearly fifteen minutes before Charles heard the doorbell ring. He knew it announced the arrival of Sean and Alex. He proceeded down the hall. He was more than a little concerned about how this conversation would go. He knew getting them to accept Raven, Angel and more over Erik, would be a tough sell.

"Alright Professor" Charles said softly to himself. "Time for your first lecture."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Check back tomorrow to see how Sean and Alex react to the news that not only has Raven returned to the ranks but so has Angel and even Erik. Will they be able to put aside their grudges, or will they walk away forever?**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	17. A heated Reunion

**A/N:** Once again I am blown away by your responses! A HUGE thank you to each and every person who took the time to read and review my story. I will be going back an editing chapter 16 where I referenced storm, I am just going to remove her to attempt some continuity. It is difficult to keep things maintained and cannon when the cannons mess up their own time lines lol.

**A/A/N: **As Promised I will also post a one-shot in my Wings of War collection as a Thank you!

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Charles went down the hallway toward the door. A glance into Raven's and Hank's rooms made it clear they were still out like a light. He continued to the door and after a moment to gather his confidence, he opened it.<p>

"Sean, Alex, right on time." He smiled.

They had managed to keep Alex out of prison and he had spent the holidays with Sean's family. Both young men looked ecstatic to be home and shook his hand. Charles' stopped himself from entering their minds, as per Erik's suggestion. It had been his first step for a very long time. A typical first interaction to get to know someone better. So breaking that habit felt almost like entering into a converstaion with out saying hello.

"Looking good, Professor X." Sean chided, and Charles couldn't help but smile at the nickname.

"As are you gentlemen, please come into the study." Charles invited.

Hank had taken down the tree and Christmas decorations down before the new years eve party and Charles and Erik had cleaned up afterwards. So, for the moment the study seemed as warm as it ever was. Brownies and drinks sat on the end table for who ever was hungry.

Alex sat down in the chair, while Sean sat on the arm of the couch with the tray of brownies in his lap.

"So where is everybody, Professor?" Alex spoke up, as he attempted to steal a brownie which Sean hoarded like gold.

"Hank is sleeping and so is Raven." Yes, Charles lets ease into this slowly.

The reaction was as expected as both of them looked up at her name.

"Why is she here? She left us." Alex started only to be spoken over by Sean. "Yeah, she went with 'Magneto'" He made a show of making air quotes and throwing his voice in a weird way when he said Magneto.

Charles had moved behind his desk and had his fingers pressed together letting them have their say.

"As that maybe so, there are some matters we need to discuss." Charles began.

Both the boys looked at each other, then back and Charles. The sense of forbodeing was not missed, even with out telepathy.

Charles took a breath and began, "You should know that what we are intending to do here, as far as the institute goes. It will require a great deal of give and take as well as a lot of trust. " He paused to let the words settle over them. "This place will stand as a sanctuary from the persecution outside. We will teach mutants to understand and use their abilities." Another pause. "To do so, we will have to understand that all people, make mistakes..."

"Wait a minute." Alex was faster on the up-take than Sean. "Who else is back?"

Sean looked over at Alex then quickly to Charles. "Who?" He echoed.

"Angel." Charles' answered evenly.

There was an imminent reaction as both boys started talking at once. Out of the chaos Charles knew he heard something about the death of Darwin and a reference to knocking Sean out of the sky. He held his hand up and by wonders after a moment they stopped shouting. Maybe he was getting the hang of this 'Professor' thing yet.

"She made a poor decision, I don't question that. There are good people who make poor choices based on fear, or facts beyond their control. Now while that doesn't exempt them from consequences, that does entitle them to a second chance."

"That isn't fair, Professor." Alex spoke. "She made her bed, she should sleep in it." His tone was one of restrained anger.

"So I should leave her to the response of the world?" Charles asked " let her face the consequences of her actions - regardless of what led her to them?"

"Yes," Alex said, sounding relived.

"Then by your own standards, I should send you back to prison." Charles offered.

_Silence. _

Charles' sat forward with his fingers knitting together atop his desk. "I want to make one thing, _very_ clear gentlemen. No man is with out a past. No man has lived a life free from shameful things. If someone says they haven, then they are either lairs, or ignorant fools."

Charles paused again, looking between them before continuing.

"That said. Every man is also entitled to a future. I will not turn anyone away who needs help from this school. I don't care who they are. Many act out of hatred because it is all they have known. We are given a chance to show them a different way of thinking. Kindness, and respect to both fellow mutant and fellow man. If that is not what you are looking for here gentleman…than I understand." Charles would give a slight gesture toward the door before sitting back to survey them.

Sean was watching Alex who held Charles' gaze for a few moments before looking away and snatching a brownie. He wasn't happy about it, but he could deal with it.

Charles sighed inwardly. If they had reacted like this, how would they react to Erik? He took a breath to brace himself before continuing. "You should also know, that Erik has returned.

He had expected shouts of complaint, instead he was met with vacant stares. It would seem they were waiting for the punch line.

When it became clear that this would be none it was Sean who regained his voice the fastest. "Professor! He nearly killed you-"

"Yes, and no one hated him more than me." Charles cut him off. "He has been staying here since I have been home. I did not welcome him back with open arms. If I am to be truthful, I nearly killed him."

That shut them up, Charles wasn't a killer.

Charles continued taking advandage of their shocked silence. "It has taken over a month of pain and conversation for the pair of us to comes to terms. Now, I can not expect you to be so forgiving after the last time you saw him. However, as he will be a part of this school - he will be treated with the respect you give any teacher. New students will look to you for examples of how to behave, I know you will not disappoint me."

He would let that final sentence hover in the air for a moment before looking to each of them for their verdict.

Charles looked at Sean. "Sean?"

Sean laid his food down on the table, most of the brownies untouched. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He was none to thrilled about this whole scenario, but he wanted to be part of the Institute. It was the first place he felt like he belonged.

"Professor. I'll stay, but I don't trust him and… I don't really think you should either." Sean replied softly.

Next, Charles turned his attention to Alex. "Alex?"

Alex however was quiet, he seemed to radiate anger at the entire situation. The professor had been more than clear about the purpose and intention of the school. In a fancy way Charles' message had been clear: ship up or ship out. He lifted his eyes from the carpet to look at the professor. "I'm not going anywhere." The short response left the feeling that the sentence would have finished with 'but he is' even though it wasn't voiced.

Charles nodded with a taunt smile.

"Thank you gentlemen. You have already shown me that you are going to be just what the school needs."

"Erik, Angel - if you will come in please." He said slightly louder.

Both Sean and Alex turned, while Alex stood up. It was Erik who opened the door, while angel hid at his side. He gave her a gentle push and brought her into the room before closing the door behind them.

Angel jumped when the door shut behind her. "I'm really sorry guys." She said quietly.

"You owe me a new suit" Sean said, trying to lighten the mood.

Angel smiled meekly. "Sure thing."

Alex on the other hand was glaring at Erik, while Erik evenly met his gaze evenly. There was something about Erik, atleast when he looked that way, which reminded Charles of a cat playing with a mouse just hoping it was stupid enough to get close.

"Alright you two." Charles snapped, and both of them turned to the Professor. "You want to take a piece out of each other, you save it for training. Until then, make nice."

Erik valiantly hid a smirk, while Alex looked like he was debating on cutting Erik's head off his body or just cutting him in two. Charles Xaiver had been the first person to give him a chance. He had taken what was a lethal curse and turned it into a gift that Alex could use to protect people. Alex decided to conviently forget that Erik had also been apart of his training. Erik betrayed them, he had nearly killed Charles - thats all he needed to remember.

Alex was a hard guy to get close to, but once you did, you had his unyielding loyalty.

"Gentlemen." Charles had moved from the desk and came between them, effectively ending any attack that Alex might have been planning. "Shake hands."

They did, while trying to crush the other's hand.

The tension was interrupted by the door bell ringing. It was melodic and echoed through out the house.

"That will be Bobby Drake's parents." Charles said after a moment and a touch to his temple. "Come on, Erik."

He looked over those left in the study The boys, who looked afronted that Erik was invited to join Charles, while Angel was watching Erik with a 'help!' expression to be left alone. Erik would give her the smallest of nods as close to reassurance as he got.

Charles adressed them one final time, "This is a young man in a great deal of need, please show them the best of what we are. I'm counting on you."

That said, both Charles and Erik left the room and went to meet their first new student, together.

**+Thank you again for reading!+**


	18. First Impressions are Important

_**(I am posting this a tad early 3 hours - cause I'm going to see xmen for the 3rd time in the morning and want to be able to have this up by my normal time. Enjoy!)**_

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I check my phone obsessively to see what you thought! I know we live busy lives but the fact you took the time to review my story just blows my mind. I am humble and grateful! Thank you sooo much!**

**ERIC x CHARLES = Don't like it? Don't Read it.**_ Have a nice day._

* * *

><p>Erik and Charles had moved down the hall way, side by side. As they neared the door Erik noticed Charles had stopped. He turned back to see a very unnerved Charles. Erik watched as Charles looked past him at the door, twisting his hands together.<p>

"Charles?" Erik questioned.

The door bell rang again and Charles finally met his eyes. Erik didn't have to be able to read minds to tell Charles was spooked.

"Bring them to the library. I will see them there." Charles explained swiftly before he turned and headed into the library.

Erik didn't quiet understand what the other was going on about. As the door-bell rang again, he gave up trying to figure it out. He closed the distance in four long strides before opening the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Drake were exactly what he would have expected on the cover of Better Homes and Garden. Mr. Drake wore a brown suit, with a white shirt and brown tie. While his wife wore a powder pink dress more common of the 1950's than the sixties. They each jumped when Erik opened the door, he got the impression they hadn't expected an answer.

Erik was not the most socially aware in the house, he inwardly wondered how he got door duty. Still, he hid it well enough. "Can I help you?"

The father regained himself quickly and thrust his hand toward Erik, just a tad to enthusiastically. Erik was not a fan of desperation, and these two reeked of it. He shook the others hand and tried not to notice how much the other's hand was trembling.

" My name is William Drake, this is my wife Madeline. We came to speak to, Professor Xavier." He looked to his wife to make sure he got the name correct. She nodded hastily and he turned back to Erik. "We sent a letter, but I'm not sure it arrived yet." another look at his wife before his ramble continued. "Our son Bobby… He, um, well…we think the professor might be able to help him?"

Erik let him ramble if only because it was difficult to get a word in edge wise.

_Invite them in Erik. _

He was a little surprised, he normally felt Charles poking around in his mind. The fact he had it said that Charles was improving.

"Come inside." Erik said simply.

He held the door open until they crossed the threshold and ignored their gawking at the size of the manor. He couldn't judge them for it. He was amazed at the size of Charles' house when he first arrived.

"Are you Professor Xavier?" The woman asked and Erik snorted.

"No. My name is Erik Lensherr. I.. work here." The sentence felt weird to say, but that was the truth, wasn't?

He led them into the library and understood in a second why Charles had wanted them to meet him here. Charles was behind his desk, and the wheelchair was hidden from sight. He couldn't help but think that hiding wasn't a way to gain trust.

_I'm not hiding from them, Erik. First impressions are important._ Charles' words came clear as day into his mind.

Charles smiled at the Drakes. "Please, come in. We received your letter this morning."

Charles motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. The Drake's shared a fleeting look of relief before sitting down. Erik had turned to leave the room.

"Erik, if you will please join us." Charles spoke aloud and barely hid the smile when he heard Erik think a few choice curse words. Charles knew this was not Erik's strength, but it would have to be. Erik took a seat on the chair beside Charles' desk but let Charles take the lead.

Charles took a breath sitting his glass of water down just loudly enough to draw their attention to him, as they had been staring around the room.

"If you don't mind, giving us just a little more information, on Bobby?" Charles prompted.

The Drake's shared a nervous glanced and the mother started "Bobby is a good boy, sir. He's never been the height of academic success but he's always been more then efficient, when he puts his mind to it. He is a teenage boy after all." She smiled nervously. "We never noticed any thing wrong with him. He never gad this problem before."

Charles never stopped smiling at them by his attention shifted to Erik as he felt him stiffen at that. He had a feeling that much of their responses would hit close to home with Erik. He would reach out and touch Erik's mind. No words, just a blanketed comfort. He knew Erik noticed it, because the slight change settled back into relaxation with out the Drake's being any wiser.

"Allow me to stop you there, Mrs. Drake" Charles started smoothly. "There is nothing 'wrong' with Bobby. He has developed what is classified as a mutation-"

"My boy doesn't have a mutation. There is just something that we need to fix and you need to tell us how to do it." Mr. Drake spoke over Charles, and his wife look slightly alarmed.

"You can't fix something when there isn't a problem." Erik spoke up, drawing both of their attention which effectively gave Charles the second he needed to bring up a counter point.

"I do not say 'mutation', as an insult." Charles made a point to let that point hover. He smoothly reached out to their minds to get an idea of the best way to approach the situation. They cared for their son, but in that same respect - they cared about how the neighbors and town thought of them. He was bothered to know that they encouraged Bobby to go into the jail as much for their reputation as for his safety.

After a moment, Charles continued. "While Bobby is, unique, that does not mean he can not learn to use this new ability-"

"I don't want him to use it I want it gone!" Mr. Drake snapped.

Charles' could feel Erik's dislike raising like the tides, but he did not give Erik the chance to respond this time as he spoke over William.

"You can not remove this part of him no more than you could remove his arm." Charles' had a way about raising his voice with out ever loosing the calm in his tones. "What we _can _do is teach him to control it - and prevent further accidents."

"You can teach him to control it?" The voice of Mrs. Drake was small in the room, but it silenced them all.

Charles' posture relaxed as he leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Drake, we can." Charles' assured her softly, a quiet look in his eyes.

There was a moment of silence that followed his words and allowed everyone to reflect on the possibilities. Mr. Drake spoke, though this time much quieter. "It is not that I want to be difficult. I just don't want to see my son go from the pitcher on his baseball team to some lab rat to be experimented on."

Charles' never took his eyes off of the Drake's but his mind had shot back to Erik. He wouldn't have needed to be telepathic to see the tiny give aways of Erik's uneasiness with the direction of the conversation. Erik' eyes had narrowed by a fraction and the arms across his chest had tighten unnecessarily. Erik hid it well, but not from Charles.

_Calm your mind, Erik. I need to keep my focus on them… _Once more Charles' mind urged Erik's to calm.

Charles felt Erik relax, though not entirely. Only once he was certain Erik had regained control, Charle's slid his attention back to the Drakes. "We are a school. There are students here, who like Bobby are different. Like our other students, Bobby will learn to control his powers. This is not a prison and he is free to go any time he, or you , chose to."

"So Bobby isn't the only one?" The mother spoke again.

Charles smiled and shook his head. "No, Mrs. Drake, he is not." He would glance toward Erik "If you don't mind proving my point Erik?' Charles asked him softly.

The Drakes were on the edge of trust him. He doubted that trust would remain if they knew he could read their thoughts. There was a brief moment where Erik and Charles exchanged glances. Clearly Erik wasn't to pleased about being a pet poodle jumping through hoops for the neighbors, but Charles eyes were pleading. Eventually Erik turned his attention to a tray of crackers which hoisted itself and flew to sit in front of him on the desk.

Charles surveyed their reactions. Mrs. Drake gasped and covered her mouth. Mr. Drake grew rigid. Erik ate the cracker with a smirk.

"We are all different, but because of our differences we are more able to teach Bobby what he needs to know. However, for now, let us focus on what we have in common. We both want to see Bobby released from jail, and I think that between myself and Erik we can find a diplomatic solution."

Somehow Erik couldn't help but feel that last bit off the sentence was geared toward him.

"How soon can you go?" Mr. Drake asked.

"We can go at once. We will get our car and meet you by yours." Charles was about to dismiss them, but it seemed better to be honest before they were at the jail. So, he wheeled around the desk and shook their hands. Both returned the gesture and although surprised they did not react as negatively as Charles had expected.

Erik saw them to the door before returning and meeting Charles at the garage.

"What do you think of them?" Charles asked.

"They are idiots." Erik said shortly.

"No, they are ignorant. That is what he are here to eliminate, through education. You did well in there by the way." Charles complemented.

Erik said nothing.

Once at the car Erik would wait until Charles got in the car a new challenge he hadn't yet faced. Erik stood by, but did not offer his help. After a few false starts Charles was in and Erik folded up the chair and put it in the trunk.

Soon enough they were following the Drakes' 1957 Pontiac pathfinder. Erik was still visibly tense but Charles' didn't comment on it, he would just reach across the stick shift and lay a hand on the others leg. Erik glanced down at it before looking back at the road. He hated driving on the wrong side of the damn road.

After a moment Charles spoke. "What is wrong?"

Erik didn't respond, and Charles got a little concerned.

Charles tried again. "Erik. Talk to me."

Charles was just about to speak before Erik conceited and spoke himself. "Do you not see the risk you are opening yourself up to?"

Charles' brows furrowed slightly. "How so?"

Erik licked his lower lip, a nervous tick. "You heard the boys father. For all the good you could do for his son - that father could expose the school and put every mutant in it at risk. He has no love for our kind. He just as soon burn us to the ground."

Charles closed his eyes, the hand on Erik's leg tightened. "He is a concerned father. He sees his son as being attacked by this new element which threatens to take him over. With time, I'm certain he will understand."

"You just described a virus, Charles. They will be calling us a plague next." Erik's tone was bitter.

"That's not the first time you've been called a plague in your life, is it Erik?"

The look Erik gave him almost caused Charles to recoil. "No, Charles it isn't. And it's idiots like that." He pointed toward the car ahead of them. "Which lights the fires to burn us out."

"So you think I shouldn't help the boy?" Charles kept his voice level, despite the fact that Erik's was rising.

"No! I never said that. I only said that you need to be more cautious. Your house is just a house it will burn if the wrong person knows." Erik shouted watching Charles.

"Can I drive?" Charles asked.

"No, you can't-" Erik started only to be cut of my Charles. "Then would you?" Charles pointed to the road.

Erik barely had time to jerk the wheel and get back on the road. He had had begun to drift off of it and nearly hit a sign post, before Charles had pointed it out. The nearly avoided accident seemed enough to break Erik's concentration on his anger. Charles sighed heavily, his hand back on Erik's thigh.

"Erik, if there are weaknesses in the school then we can address them and make sure they are fortified. I'm not against that. I just know that we can't be inviting with bars on the windows. " Charles spoke softly.

Erik pulled into the police station. It was fairly empty and for that he was grateful.

"Pull up on the side." Charles said softly. If anyone asked he would say it was because of the ramp. The real reason became clear as Erik parked the car on the blind side of the station. Erik had turned the key off before he felt Charles' hand on the side of his face. There was something about the contact, that no matter how angry he was he felt himself lean into the touch.

Charles smiled softly as Erik rested his face against his hands. There was no more beautiful thing as Erik closing his eyes. It was a purely simple gesture, but it showed such faith and trust because to do so, Erik had to lower his guard.

Charles glanced around for anyone near by, before leaning across the seat and kissing Erik softly. The kiss was chaste but it lingered and as he drew back Erik felt like all the anger of the moment went with him. Erik smiled ever so slightly.

Charles smiled and addressed the others unspoken concerns. "You are never going to be my assistant, or my door man Erik. You are my best friend, and you belong at my side in all of this. Don't feel obligated to play subservient to me when there are people around. It might be the _Xavier _Institute, but you'll find Xavier doesn't get very far in this world with out Lensherr. Now. Lets get out of this car before you realize how wholly pathetic and hallmark-y that sounded."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	19. Their First Student

**A/N:** Thank you again for all of the reviews! I am absolutely in love with this story. I am so grateful to have been able to share this story with you. Thank you so much.

_**Erik x Charles =**_ Don't like it? Don't Read it. - Have a nice day.

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik had waited by the door for the Drake family. Once together the walked into the jail together. It was smaller than what Erik had expected, but then again... he didn't spend his time checking out North American jails.<p>

The man at the desk, presumably the sheriff, looked up with a smile before looking irritated. "Now, look William, I told you - I cannot release the boy to you. The town will tear him to pieces, show me you have somewhere safe for someone like him and we can talk about it. That someplace is not going to be in your house."

The way the sheriff jumped into the speech made Charles think they had this discussion before. He stopped several feet back from the desk so that he could see and be seen over the desk. Erik stopped beside him while the Drakes approached.

"Listen Sheriff, we have somewhere." William spoke. "This gentleman has a safe place for people like Bobby." His sentence structure changed mid stride from what had started to sound like school but then turned into safe place. To anyone listening in, he just sounded stressed and fumbled his words.

Yet to Erik, he wasn't so sure Charles wasn't editing his replies for the safety of the school. Which, if he was, made Erik smile. Perhaps his anger in the car had struck a nerve.

The Sheriff and Bobby's father's tones were growing in volume and anger - this was getting them no where fast.

"Sheriff Brody." Charles spoke, clearly getting the Sheriffs name from the brass name plate. "My name is Charles Xavier, and if possible - I'd like a word with you." Charles smiled smoothly. "Privately, if you don't mind,"

Charles smiled as harmlessly as he could. The sheriff stared at him for a moment before warning "It won't work - I've seen what that kid can do. He's a freak and a dangerous one at that. The only safe place for him in locked up here from the town and for them. Froze a kid in ice."

"Ice you say?" Erik's injection into the conversation seemed to surprise everyone, even Charles.

"Yes. Ice." Sheriff retorted. "So the only safe place is here."

Erik had walked over to the window still covered in the metal bars of the time. He knocked on it innocently enough with his knuckle causing a soft echoing sound. Slowly, Erik looked back at the Sheriff who was eyeing him.

"Ice can make metal brittle, freeze it cold enough and it could snap like a twig in winter." Erik was still smiling. "Might not be the best idea keeping him here - once he figures that out." The Sheriff's eyes widened. "Might also be a bad idea not to hear my friend out."

Charles couldn't help but smile at Erik before turning back to the Sheriff with an innocent smile. "Five minutes of your time."

The sheriff was still eyeing Erik but he nodded. "Fine, come into my office. You all wait out here."

Charles gave a reassuring look to the Drakes before following the Sheriff into the office. Erik knew better than be worried for him, he had a first hand awareness on just how terrifyingly dangerous Charles could be - if he needed to.

Mr. and Mrs. Drake took a seat in the waiting area while Erik stood by the window occasionally thumping the bar in his boredom.

"Poor man, he must have a terrible headache." Mrs. Drake spoke aside to her husband. Erik tilted his direction their way but never actually spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Mr. Drake asked looking through the window of the office where Charles and the Sheriff were speaking.

"Because, he keeps rubbing his head. We should offer him an aspirin, he did drive all the way out here…" She reasoned.

Thankfully she didn't notice Erik smiling and turning back to the window. The headache she had noticed was a trademark give away of Charles' when he was using his ability. Erik had no doubt Bobby would be leaving with them.

Erik looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Modern America, he didn't much care for either of them. "Are you going to let the boy go to the Xavier institute?" Erik asked if only to break the silence which for some reason was actually bothering him.

Both seemed surprised to hear the other speak and they exchanged glances.

"Did he help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Erik answered evenly.

"How long have you known the Professor?" the husband asked.

"Half a year or so, perhaps a little more." Had it really been so short of a time, Erik wondered.

"You trust him?" The mother asked.

"With my life." Erik answered quietly while he watched their conversation through the glass.

"That accent - Where are you from?" The father spoke.

Erik hesitated, between the Soviet scare and recent wars Americans of this time saw anything to the right of the Atlantic Ocean as a possible breach of security.

"Europe." Erik offered, not completely truth but hopefully enough to pacify them.

"As in Russia?" Mr. Drake said automatically.

Erik looked over at them, they were already watching him like he had communist slapped across his forehead. "Poland." A part of him wondered if they could even point to Poland on the map.

"How long have you been in the country." Mr. Drake asked, and Erik was starting to feel like he was being interrogated.

'_Move it Charles' _Erik thought before turning to face them completely. He was tempted to tell them a few months ago to kill a guy who was trying to start a nuclear war that he had met in the Nazi concentration camps.

Give them enough information to make their ignorant brains pop. Instead Erik just responded, "a few years - are you done interrogating me now? I'd love to move to your genealogy." Erik snapped.

Luckily, Erik was saved by future retorts and Charles and the Sheriff exited the office.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Drake!" Charles said a little too brightly, but it got him their attention so his goal was accomplished. "The kind Sheriff has just agreed to release Bobby to the Xavier Institute. It will not be a prison sentence, simply that he will be our responsibility. He will have comfortable dorms and will stay at the School year round with the exception of family visits on the holidays." Charles' wasn't stupid. He knew they didn't want the neighbors to talk, he knew they would agree even before they nodded and shook his hand.

"Sheriff, would you let the parents see Bobby - I think he would take the news best from you. We will be in our car. I think it would be best if he were to come with us now. You could bring his things to the manor later." Charles smiled before turning for the door. The Sheriff and parents had already gone the other way and did not notice the metal door swinging open ahead of Charles.

They did not speak until they were at the car.

"Cleaver, Charles." Erik said

"Whatever do you mean?" Charles smiled.

"They were going to offer you some aspirin for your headache." Erik explained miming the touch of his fingers to his temple.

Erik would wait till Charles was in the car before putting up his chair and leaning against the open door on Charles' side.

"Yes, well - he was a stubborn man." Charles answered indifferently, his attention turning back to the brick jail house, Erik followed his gaze.

"Not going well?" Erik asked the obvious question.

Charles shook his head no. " He doesn't want to leave, he doesn't understand why he has to.- Ouch. His mother just mentioned the neighbors. He is coming out now."

True enough the doors slammed open and Bobby Drake stormed out. He had his jacket in his hand and looked somewhere between punching someone and crying. He didn't look at either one of them, he only opened the back door and slumped onto the bench seat. Erik looked questioningly at Charles who only offered a reassuring smile.

Erik rolled his broad shoulders before walking around and getting behind the wheel. He looked at the man in the backseat through the rearview mirror. He wasn't a bad looking kid, dirty blonde hair and an average build. He also noticed the slight frost when had started to appear on his clinched fists.

"_Charles." _Erik thought.

As expected Charles looked his way and then after the nod in the mirror he understood. Charles turned as best the could to face the hurt teenager behind him.

"Bobby. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am going to help you." Charles' tone was warm, though Erik suspected it wouldn't work.

"You want to help me, turn around and take me home. I'm not going to another prison." Bobby snapped.

Charles had searched Bobby's mind. He wasn't a bad kid, he was hurt and angry but at heart he was good. "Bobby, if you want - we will go back to your house. But, tell me - how would that go?"

Bobby didn't answer.

"I know right now that you are hurting, and you are angry. Both of those are truly justified, Bobby. I don't blame you for the way you are feeling. Your parents are scared, but they love you. With some time and effort you will have enough control to show them there is nothing to be afraid of." Charles smiled over his shoulder at the youth.

Bobby looked his way but didn't speak.

"Myself and this man, Erik, run a school for people-"

"Freaks." Bobby offered.

"No, Bobby." Charles correctly sadly, "for mutants, for people like us."

Charles was watching the realization as it dawned on the boys face. He waited patiently.

"Us. You mean you - both of you?" Bobby asked gesturing between Charles and Erik.

"Yes, Bobby." Charles smiled. "and many more. You will be among friends who have experienced the same thing you are going through now."

Bobby was quiet as he spoke up, the frost no longer visible on his hands. "I thought I was alone."

Charles relaxed, his eyes warm. " Bobby, you are not alone.

There were never four words so powerful. Erik knew them well. Hearing them again brought back the memories as vivid as the moment they had first occurred.

_The water should have felt like ice to him. His lungs should have been burning from lack of oxygen. He should have swum away from the massive Coast Guard cutter which was pulling up along side him. He watched them lower the nets and saw the man named Charles start to climb back up to the deck of the ship._

_Why then, could he think of nothing more than what the other had said._

_"You are not alone. Erik, You're not alone."_

_About halfway up the netting the stranger turned and waved him over._

_"Come on, I'll explain everything." Charles held his hand out._

_Erik looked over his shoulder to the marina. He could swim it. It would have been insane to get onto a military ship, all the more after what they had seen him to. He turned and started to swim for the shore._

_"Erik!" The man called out over the rush of the water. Who was he to call him by his first name? Some idiot who had cost him Schmitt, and nothing more._

_**'Erik, please. Let me help you'**_

_Erik spun in the water his attention back on the cargo net where the man still held on. His lips weren't moving yet, the others voice was in his head clear as day. Erik started again toward shore only to hear the voice again._

_**'Erik. I can help you locate him. I know what this means to you, but you have to trust me.' **__Erik hesitated as the surf pounded against him, he could feel his arms burning as exhaustion threatened to take hold._

_**'I won't let them hurt you, Erik.'**_

_Erik hated the government, and he distrusted everyone. What made this guy any different. He was just another freak being used by the government. Erik knew that, hell, he had been that. What could the other do to stop them?_

_Still, the prospect of not being alone in the world was enough to keep him stationary in the water eyeing the man on the cargo net. Something in that voice which was echoing in his mind made him want to trust him. Trust came so hard to him, but if there was the slightest possibility…_

_Slowly, Erik changed direction and swam back toward the large coast guard cutter. As he reached the bottom of the net just below where Charles was still holding on._

_"I don't trust you." Erik shouted over the water._

_"I know, " Charles spoke calmly, this time his lips did move._

_Erik eyed the other as Charles extended his hand. Erik held his breath for a moment before taking the others hand and letting him draw him the last foot to the net. Charles waited until Erik started to climb the net. Once they were side by side Charles' laid a hand on Erik's shoulder._

_"But you will, my friend" Charles assured him._

True to his word, Erik had come to trust Charles, far more than he had ever expected. He turned down the long driveway which led up to the manor in the distance. Distracted by the memory Erik had missed part of the conversation he now turned his attention to.

"..I'm free to go whenever I want?" Bobby was asking.

"Absolutely. All I ask is a chance to help you. What do you say?" Charles reached over his shoulder and offered his hand.

Bobby smiled slowly and shook it. "Why not."

Charles smiled, he had just gotten their first official student.

"Welcome to the Xaiver Institute."

* * *

><p><strong>Check Back tomorrow (Monday) to see how their first training lesson goes!<strong>


	20. Training Session   Led by Erik

**A/N:** Thank you for reading my little story! I'm so glad to see new people keep discovering it. Also - because the plot has gotten so big, I've had to focus on other characters but don't worry in the next chapter you will see more fluff for our boys than a baby blanket!

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

The next few days where much easier than even Charles had dared to hope. Bobby fit in marvelously with the rest of the students. Angel was slowly creeping back into the group which was made easier by Bobby. He didn't know enough of the history to judge her, and frankly Charles doubted he would have judged her even if he had known. That, paired with Bobby's cool confidence, invited her to many a lunch table meal.

Raven and Hank seemed to be getting along well. Not as well as they had the party, but certainly friendly. Charles had posted a duty roster on the first day. Some activities, like physical training, were met with excitement, while others, such as mob lobby, were not.

Physical training, while needed, was something Charles was a little nervous about. For all the obvious reasons, he could not lead these lessons, which left Erik to show them the more physical elements of hand to hand combat. While Charles had full confidence in Erik, he wondered how literal Alex was going to take his previous statement of fighting with Erik during training.

At 10:00am, the students had gathered on the front lawn of the Institute. Charles had been watching them for an hour as they had ran through the warm ups. Erik had led them on a four mile run, which had caused most of them to drop like flies. Only, Alex, Hank and Raven were still with him at the end. Hank seemed the calmest, while Alex looked like he had pushed himself past his point to spite Erik.

"Come on everyone, get a good drink of water and catch your breath before we start." Charles called to them. Those who had made the run slumped into the grass with the others by the cooler.

Charles moved over to where Erik was waiting for them to be ready to practice. "Don't push them to hard, Erik." Charles cautioned.

Erik didn't respond but his grin spoke volumes. "Erik." Charles started.

"Relax, Charles." Erik spoke his eyes on their team who had begun to stretch. "I'm not going to hurt them."

"Yes well, I wish I could play more of a role." Charles said.

Erik looked over at him and, in typical brutally honest Erik fashion, he spoke. "Charles, I could kick your ass on your best day. Even if things were different, I'd still be teaching them."

Charles watched him evenly "The keyword in that is -TEACH- Erik."

Erik just smiled. "Alright, Line up!"

Erik kept his arms across his chest watching them scamper -some looked nervous, others excited. "Here is what we are going to do. You will go to Charles first - then come to me. He'll work with your powers. While I'll teach you what to do if you are ever in a place you can't use them."

Charles nodded, surveying the students. "When you aren't with one of us, please take the chance to watch your team mates. You may learn from their successes."

"Or mistakes." Erik said evenly, and he didn't miss the way Charles eye cut toward him.

Erik moved fifteen feet to the right to wait for his first student.

Charles took a breath, best get the hard part out of the way. "Alex. If you please."

Alex stepped forward and in that same moment everyone stepped back. Hank had grabbed Bobby's arm and moved him along as well. Bobby didn't look remotely afraid, rather he looked like he couldn't wait to get into the mix of it.

Charles smiled at Alex. "I've heard on the ship you were able to effectively aim with out the device Hank made. Which means you will not get another. " He casually left out the fact that he had been aiming at Angel.

"There are three metal drums about 35 feet to the south. I want you to hit the one in the middle." Charles instructed before moving slightly to the side.

Alex looked back at the other students, before cutting his eyes to Erik. Then he fired, it was slightly to the right but it still took out the middle target and he grinned.

"Well done, Alex." Charles said brightly, though he couldn't help but get the impression that he was envisioning Erik on the drum. "Now the one on the right."

Alex fired, this time it was a direct hit and several of the team cheered him on.

"Excellent. Now the last one." Charles ordered.

Alex fired, and the shot would have been dead on if not for the fact that at the last possible moment the metal drum moved to the right. When the blast faded and the drum was still stubbornly standing the cheering stopped.

"Not bad, Alex - You'll get it next time." Sean said with a grin he didn't notice the way Alex was watching Erik.

"You did this." Alex's tone was dangerous as he stalked over to Erik. Erik, on the other hand, was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He seemed completely relaxed.

"Alex." Charles started, but it didn't stop Alex who had closed the distance and grabbed Erik by the shirt. "You did that to make me look like an idiot!"

Erik uncrossed his arms and straightened up as the other grabbed his shirt. "Course I did." Erik said evenly, before any of the others could get in the middle Alex swung. He seemed a little surprised to find himself against the tree with his fist captured by Erik. He didn't quiet remember being moved.

"Do you think your enemy is going to stand there and politely wait for you to calculate your aim and hit them?" Erik asked, not giving up the hold on the others fist. Alex tried to get his fist free but Erik wasn't yielding.

"I asked you a question." He said evenly. Even though he seemed relaxed, an observant person would note he had dug his toe in the ground behind him for leverage. Alex wasn't much smaller than him. Erik just had experience on his side.

"No." Alex spat.

"Good." Erik said. "That's lesson one. Here is lesson two." He pivoted on his back foot and swung Alex to the ground a few feet away. "The best way to gain an advantage against someone stronger than your or more than one person is to back them into the corner, preferably against each other. It limits their movements and improves yours."

Charles had stopped trying to teach and like the others was watching the pair. He hadn't stopped it, because as of right now, neither was entirely out of line. Erik was teaching, even if it was in his own off-kilter way.

Alex had scrambled to his feet and looked furious.

Raven was holding onto Hank's arm while the others watched, they had stopped cheering at this point.

"Your only bad ass now, _Magneto_." Alex snapped, and Erik's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Because I am not supposed use my powers. If I could I'd level you in a heartbeat."

"Is that so?" Erik asked. When Alex nodded, so did Erik. "Alright, lesson three. Sorry Sean."

Sean looked suddenly quiet terrified. "For what-"

Before he could answer Erik moved, behind the back of the group and had Banshee by the throat. A knife near but not near enough to cut.

"Erik." Charles warned.

"Don't worry Charles, the dull blade is toward him." Erik attention turned to Alex who was now at an impasse. "Lets review. Sean can't use his powers because I'm one millimeter away from cutting his windpipe and vocal cords. You can't use yours because your aim isn't that precise and you can't hit a moving target. Now what?"

Alex looked around them the red already swarming around his hand.

"Don't take the risk." Erik's tone was sharp. "You have a 65% chance that I might kill him, you have a 100% of killing him if you take that shot and aren't ready. You aren't alone. Use your team-mates."

Sean had a firm grip on Erik's arm as if that alone could keep him from getting his throat cut out. A low rumbling growl was coming from Hank but as of yet he hadn't moved. Raven looked to torn. She was watching past him, a fact which for the moment Erik pretended not to notice.

Then Raven changed, looking like Alex. "I can hit you if I'm behind you." The ruse worked and Erik turned toward her, which left his other side blinded. Angel, on the blind side, spat the fire ball onto his chest which caused him to jerk back and release Sean. Sean stumbled forward, fine except for a few singed hairs.

The second there was an inch between them Bobby formed a large ice wall between them which effectively gave Sean time to move away. Beast moved forward grabbing Sean and helping him get enough distance between himself and the on going battle.

Erik had only just stabled his own stance before Raven tried to swing at him. He shoved her back, hard. The move sent her to the ground. "Not like that," Erik's tone was stern but not angry. Apparently, the all out attack on him was exactly what he wanted. "Don't come at me like the brawler." He motioned to Alex. "You're more agile, use that."

Raven smiled and came to her feet using her legs more than her arms. "Good. Like that." Erik said. While he blocked each move, she was moving him back at a steady pace. Suddenly, she flipped back which left Erik in the open for the all out attack Alex threw at him, un-noticed in the commotion.

Erik, barely had time to throw a large metal statue at Alex, so the attack hit too far away to do any damage.

"Enough!" He shouted, and by wonders, they all stopped.

Alex stood up and dusted himself off having been knocked back by the statue exploding. Sean was rubbing his neck. Raven, Angel and Bobby were grinning. Even Hank seemed to be enjoying himself. Erik dusted his shirt and pants off, his eyes casting briefly toward Charles who seemed alarmed and proud all in the same moment.

"Did you plan that?" Alex asked as he gestured to the grounds which the fight had torn up.

Erik shook his head.

"No. You are rarely given time to think that far ahead in a realistic confirmation." Erik explained. "Plan strategy all you want. Just be prepared to alter it if things change."

He held his hand up and the knife flew back to it. Sean eyed it nervously. Erik noticed his concern. "Kid - You saw me raise a submarine, did you honestly think I would have let it hurt you?"

Sean shifted uneasily for a moment before answering, "yes."

Erik smiled. "Good. Keep thinking that way. You'll find training is a lot more effective if you realize you are fighting something."

"I think we should all go in for lunch." Charles spoke, bringing himself into the conversation. "You all head in - Erik, you have my statue to fix."

Erik looked at the crumbled remains and smirked. "Fine."

The students ran inside all talking in a rush, while Charles remained behind to survey the repair of his statue.

"You surprised me, Charles." Erik said, as he sat down and took a drink from the cooler. All the while, the statue was slowly pulling itself together.

"How so?" Charles asked taking a drink of his own while watching Erik's progress.

"I felt sure you would stop me." Erik said indifferently.

"If I had - no one would have learned anything. Tell me, did you let them win?" Charles asked.

"You're asking me?" Erik asked tapping his head. He was more than a little surprised that Charles wasn't reading him for the information.

"Yes I am." Charles said evenly.

Erik smiled. "Then maybe I should let you wonder, like they are."

Charles smiled. "But you won't."

Erik laughed - what was it about this man that made him cave? "No. I won't." He agreed. "I did not throw the fight…entirely, but I gave them several advantages. They need to taste success though, because the next time they won't beat me. Then they will work ten times as hard to taste that feeling again."

Charles watched him in wonder. "To think, I had my doubts about you teaching…"

Erik looked his way. "Did you?"

Charles smiled, "Maybe I should make you wonder, like they are."

Erik laughed. "Touché"

**Join us on Tuesday to see what happens when the students wake up Erik at 430am. See why they are sneaking around with out Charles knowing and see what Erik has planned for Charles.**


	21. Tiger Stripes

_A/N: Once more I am humbled by all the amazing reviews! Thank you so much! I read each and every one and take into consideration all your thoughts, suggestions, critiques and wishes. In this chapter I mention Charles' birthday. I spent two hours looking online for a specific date but could not find one. If anyone knows the date please send me a PM with it and where you got your information so I can correct it in this story. Also, the ages were never made completely clear in First Class. The young actor who played young Charles is listed as: Charles Xavier (age 12) if you consider that is 1944 and the movie takes place in 1962, he would be 30. With Erik we aren't given a specific age so I stated he was a few years older. Again, if you have any information on the ages please PM me with the source so I can correct. Thank you all so much!_

_Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it. __**Have a Nice Day!**_

* * *

><p>Erik was by nature a light sleeper, which was not surprising. Anyone with the childhood he had known would have been a light sleeper out of self defense. It would take little more than a suspicious noise, or a suspicious lack of noise to wake him. It was because of this trait that he was awake at four in the morning. He could hear the occasional foot falls in the hall, but they were not regular or loud enough to be a bathroom run.<p>

He wished that he could have ignored it, or say perhaps it was just kids sneaking around. For Erik, that was impossible. Even though he played relaxed and at ease here, it was a front. He was a solider at heart and he could never fully leave behind that element of his behavior which had kept him alive all these years.

He was lay on his chest and under the blankets while his arms under were curled the pillow. He slowly drew one hand free and extended his fingers towards the bedside table. The table had a locked drawer, just below the surface. He had long ago destroyed the key - after all, the lock was a metal mechanism, why did he need a key? His fingers gave the slightest wave as the mechanism moved itself into the unlocked position. He used the metal wheels on the drawer to push it open.

Silently, a well hidden gun slid to his hand. He doubted Charles knew he had it. Of course, he was also pretty sure that Charles knew him well enough to know he would never be with out one. In truth, ever since Charles' injury he barely touched a gun.

He started to push himself to his feet when he heard more foot falls and whispers this time they stopped just outside of his door. He couldn't quiet make out what they were saying. He started toward the door, wearing only the low slung sweatpants he slept in.

He was nearly at the door when he heard Sean whisper loudly, "you wake him up!"

"SHHhhhhhhh!" Angel whispered back.

Erik stopped and rolled his eyes. The gun flew back to the drawer which silently locked itself. He grabbed the robe off the back of his chair and put it on. He might have given off the impression of being a hard ass who didn't care, but he remained self conscious of the scars he had been given over the years in the camps.

"You wake him up, he likes you more than me!" Sean was whispering.

"No he doesn't. Look, I woke up Hank - It's your turn." Angel was whispering back.

Erik was to tired for this bull shit, and with out a word he opened the door. Had he been in more of a comedic mood he would have appreciated the fact that the both nearly fell over each other in surprise.

Erik crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "You were about to tell me the amazingly good reason why I am awake at four in the morning." he prompted.

Sean and Angel exchanged looks and Sean pushed her forward.

After glaring at him Angel began. "We need your help."

Erik raised an eyebrow before repeating, "At four in the morning?"

Sean kept looking around them nervously. "We need to hurry." He said, more to Angel.

Angel looked at Erik. "Look, I can't explain now but the Professor will be up soon and we need this done before he's up. So, come help us."

Now he was curious, they were keeping something from Charles. That was worthy of…well him.

"You are trying to keep something from a telepath. Do let me know how that method is working for you. I'm going to bed." Erik started to turn for the room when Angel grabbed his arm.

"Please." Angel asked. "The professor said you are supposed to be a teacher right? So here is a student asking for help. Come outside, in the back courtyard - soon." That said, she and Sean snuck down the hall and out of sight.

Erik watched them, then looked at his bed, then back down the empty hall.

_Damn it._

The students were in the back courtyard attempting to put together a large metal gazebo. The rolls of canvas had not even been spread out because they could not seem to get the frame work together. They had made a large triangle of beams for the front supports but seemed to be uneven and they were getting frustrated.

"You can build a super sonic jet, but you can't put this together?" Alex was complaining toward an equally frustrated Hank who grumbled back, "When you don't lose the instructions."

"Look out!" Raven shouted as the support beam buckled and three heavy beams crashed toward the students. Everyone moved out of the way except for Alex who had ducked. He heard someone say 'whoa' and looked up.

About four feet above his head the metal beam was hovering mid air. Erik came down the steps. He wore brown pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. He waved the bar and is rested neatly against a nearby tree.

"Please tell me why this couldn't wait till the sun was up?" Erik asked with a yawn.

"You came!" Sean didn't even attempt to hide his surprise.

"Told you he would." Angel muttered.

It was Raven who gave him the answer. "Charles' birthday is today. We thought we would get this set up before he woke up."

Erik looked toward her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face.

He had no idea it.

It had never occurred to him to ask.

For some reason he couldn't quiet explain, the fact he didn't know bothered him greatly.

"We have better get this up then." Erik offered in a slightly more guarded tone.

The students watched in a mixture of wounded pride and elation as he had the gazebo put together in under two minutes. Soon, they had brought out tables, and a cake. There were several wrapped gifts on the table which only added to Erik's growing uneasiness.

A part of him wondered if they had intentionally not told him. They had no awareness of that closeness he and Charles had developed, but even as his friend he felt like someone should have told him.

The logical side of his mind assured him, they were just kids ignoring adults - it happened all the time. Granted most of them were legally adults. Though, he was 35 and once you hit 30 anyone younger than that sees you as old. So, perhaps it was just a generational gap.

It occurred to Erik that he was thinking far to much into something that he could do nothing about now.

"Hey, Yoo-hoo?" Raven called, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked to Raven, coming out of his thoughts. He wondered how long she had been trying to get his attention.

"Can you bring Charles out here? Don't let him peak!" She tapped her head with a wink before she went to help them hang banner that said Happy Birthday Charles.

Erik stood up from where he had been sitting idly sketching something on paper. He took the paper with him and headed into the house. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes at the door before making his way down the hall toward Charles' room. He paused by the chess board and pushed some pieces out of the way, so he could use it as a writing surface.

He wrote something above the sketch and made some last minute changes to it. He would cast a final glance over the illustration before he folded it and wrote,** Happy Birthday Charles**, on the back. Soon enough he found himself standing outside that familiar door.

He knocked softly, but received no reply. Erik knocked a second time but again heard nothing. Despite his better judgment, Erik tested the door. It was unlocked. He opened the door and found an empty room.

The covers of the bed had been thrown back and a change of clothes was laid out on the bed. He could hear the steady hiss of the shower.

Erik laid the sketch face down on the small table beside the bed. He walked toward the bathroom and knocked loudly on the door to be heard over the water.

"Who is it!" Came a muffled shout from inside the bathroom.

"Erik." He shouted back. "Come to the den when you are done." Erik turned to leave to give him his privacy.

'_**Erik' **_Charles' voice was impossible to miss in his mind. Even in his mind Erik couldn't help but feel worry prickle on the back of his neck. Charles' voice was very calm, but something about the telepathic element made Erik feel the underline of fear in his words. _**'With out laughing, or telling others - Please come help me.'**_

Erik had already stopped in his tracks at the others voice. When Charles' finished the communication Erik turned and crossed to the door. "Are you hurt?" He asked quietly. Remembering Charles' request for privacy he would gesture behind him shut and locked the main door to Charles' room.

'_**No. I just … fell' **_Charles' sounded utterly humiliated even in Erik's mind. _**'I'm sorry the door is locked.'**_

Erik thought about asking him if he forgot who he was talking to. The tone of the other stopped him, he sounded broken. Part of Erik wondered just how long Charles had been in there to stubborn to ask for help.

He manipulated the lock seamlessly and it opened.

Charles was lying on the floor, half in and out of the shower. The shower had turned the floor into a 1 inch deep puddle of cold water. Charles was on his chest, his wheelchair rolled across the room and the shower seat flipped over on top of him. It seemed like the Chairs had gone in separate directions when Charles had tried to transfer from his wheel chair to the shower seat.

Charles seemed to make a point of not looking at Erik. He had been doing so well, both in terms of his injury and his relationship with Erik. He had even tried to get up the courage to encourage their relationship to move to the next level.

Now, with his hair wet and matted to his forehead, cold and bare in the water…he had his doubts. This was not how he wanted Erik to see him for the first time.

Erik was barefoot, and actually jumped slightly at the chill in the water. He reached over Charles and turned the water off so solidly that it sounded like the calking around the handle might have cracked. Charles got the impression Erik was angry, he could only hope it wasn't at him.

The cold water had effectively numbed Charles from the cold of the room. When the water shut off the cold of the room hit him like a freight train and despite his best efforts he started shivering.

Erik was beyond caring about the fact the other was naked, or if there was any weakness in him at that moment. He knelt down in front of the other and pulled him into a sitting position.

Charles was still not looking at him, as he wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and felt himself lifted as though he weighed nothing. He buried his face into Erik's collarbone, trying to forget just how pathetic he felt in that moment. He was slightly beyond intelligent thought, because at that moment he was fretting about getting Erik's shirt all wet.

"How long were you in there?" Erik's tone held restrained anger and Charles winced.

Charles didn't answer beyond whimpering when he was laid on his bed and Erik moved away. Of course he moved away, who would want to be with him, around him after seeing just how weak he was? The thought was cut short as he felt several blankets brought over him.

"Charles." Erik repeated. "How long were you in there?" He kept the anger out of his tone. He wasn't angry at Charles, not in the least. He was angry at himself. Angry that he hadn't been able to help sooner. He sat on the bed beside the shivering telepath, taking a towel and helping to dry his hair. Charles was too cold to do anything more than lay there under the blankets and let him.

"I don't know." He finally answered quietly. He felt Erik pause and touch his face, his hand felt like fire and Charles flinched. He heard Erik mutter something in a language he didn't know.

Charles had reached for Erik only to find him gone and the empty bed in his place. It seemed enough to help shake the cold from his mind. "I'm sorry Erik." he spoke aloud for the first time since he asked for help.

Then Erik was back again, this time armed with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. They might have looked less stylish then what Charles had laid out but it was absolutely warmer and that was the point.

"Why?" Surprise crept into Erik's tone. He could understand that concept. What did Charles have to be sorry for?

Erik reached under the blankets and brushed the towel over Charles' chest. Somewhere in Charles' mind he was slightly miffed that he was too cold and embarrassed to properly enjoy the attention of the other.

"This," was the most complete answer Charles gave.

"Sit up." Erik told him, before helping him do just that. His knee moved behind Charles' to help support him while he put the shirt on him. On a normal day Charles could sit and dress himself. The cold and exhaustion had certainly taken their toll. "You have nothing to apologize for, Charles." Erik muttered.

The whole scene bothered Erik. Not the fact that Charles fell and needed help. Rather, that Charles seemed to be back sliding. He could see the frustration in his eyes and hear the surrender in his voice. Neither sat right with Erik and he made a point to clarify things. Charles' clearly didn't believe him.

Charles leaned against him as he pulled the shirt on. Erik hesitated for a moment before touching the others cheek, pleased to see it had warmed since earlier. "I mean that." Erik's tone was even, and softer than he often showed. Charles watched him for a long moment even as he leaned against the other for support, he wanted to believe him.

"If you don't believe me - check." Erik said wanting to remove the doubt on the others features.

Charles watched him for a moment before slipping into the other's mind. There were waves of guilt for not being able to help sooner. Also, worry and concern - but not a single notion of shame or disgust. Both of which he had been certain to find in Erik's mind.

Charles touched his face softly as he slipped out of the others mind. His other hand was on Erik's knee for balance. "Thank you." He whispered. Erik only gave the smallest of winks before moving to the task at hand.

"Can you get dressed the rest of the way?" Erik asked. He knew the other had to be embarrassed as it stood and didn't want to add to it.

"I think so." Charles said quietly.

"Want me to leave?" Erik asked.

"Not unless…you want to?" Charles offered reluctantly.

"Why would I want to?" Erik sounded puzzled.

Charles just smiled, how was it that a month ago he wanted this man dead? Where would he be with out him now?

"Get dressed, I'm going to go dry up the bathroom before we can fish in it." Erik slid off the bed and vanished into the bathroom for a few minutes.

When Erik emerged Charles' was in the sweatpants and putting on his socks.

"I have one question for you Charles." Erik said throwing the sopping wet towel into the hamper.

Charles looked up.

"Why the hell did you wait so long instead of calling someone for help?" Erik's tone was a lot calmer than the initial moment afterward finding him. It was clear that he had not lost the reason behind that anger.

Charles was quiet, looking to the side for a long moment. "I don't like feeling weak." He answered honestly.

Erik sat back down on the bed beside him. "Who does?"

Charles didn't answer.

"Everyone has weaknesses and everyone has to know when to ask for help." He paused. "Smart man once told me that." Erik said, referencing a private discussion when Charles convinced him to stay and accept help.

Charles slowly looked back at Erik. "I just don't know how I am supposed to be this great leader with such clear elements against me. People judge off of what they see.."

Erik held his gaze for a long moment. It seemed a world of emotion was swirling behind his blue eyes. At last he spoke. "There was a woman," He took a breath "in the camps." He let that hold before continuing. "named Amalia. When I wasn't with Shaw she and I were near enough to talk. She had these terrible scars across her face and arms. She would have never been able to hide them. One night after a week or so with Shaw, she heard me crying. I was upset, because after what he did… Well, I would never be able to take my shirt off around others. I was angry and upset. I felt like anyone who saw me would know what I had done. I was ashamed."

Erik paused and looked away for a moment, clearly the memory was a tough one. Charles reached out and took his hand.

Erik took a breath and continued. " She told me, that she called her scars: tiger stripes. She said mine were too. She told me, that our tiger stripes didn't show the world our weaknesses. She said each and every one showed how brave we truly were."

Erik made a choked sound for a moment as he fought the wave of emotion that had rushed to the surface. He hadn't thought of her in years. Part of him felt guilty for that.

"Did she make it out?" Charles asked softly, though by Erik's reaction he felt sure he knew the answer.

"No. They took her to Treblinka the next day." Erik said, before seeing the confusion on Charles' face and clarifying. "There was an extermination camp there - Shaw knew I was close to her… One of my many lessons."

Charles felt suddenly quiet small in a world of much bigger troubles.

He moved his hand from Erik's knee to his neck and draw him over. Once close enough he wound his arms around the other's neck and held him. Erik resisted for a moment, before leaning into the embrace. His arms came around Charles' middle and drew him back so that he was sitting between Erik's legs. Erik rested his head on the other's shoulder and was grateful for the fact that Charles said nothing as he cried.

Once Erik calmed down enough to draw back, he wiped his eyes hastily.

Charles gave him time to compose himself.

"Point being…everything you overcome is a strength. Not a weakness." Erik tone wavered from the emotion of the previous moment.

He reached over and picked up the piece of paper and handed it to him. "And happy birthday."

Charles snorted softly at the change of conversation. He knew enough about Erik to understand that he didn't like to show emotion, so he followed his lead.

"I didn't know you knew my birthday." Charles began, before he leaned back against Erik and opened the paper.

He had seen the sketch of Shaw that Erik had back in the CIA, for whatever reason he didn't realize that it was Erik who had drawn it. The paper was an almost photo like sketch of himself, sitting in his chair. Just above it written in a language Charles' was fairly certain was Polish read:

Straciłem nadzieję na lepszy świat.

Straciłem nadzieję na lepszego siebie.

Udowodniłeś mi, że nie miałem racji.

Jedyne, czego nie potrafię zrozumieć - co we mnie zobaczyłeś?

"What does it mean?" Charles asked softly, his fingers sliding over the words and the picture with tender touch of a lover.

"I was going to make you find that yourself, but given the situation - it seems to fit now."

He shifted so that his back was against the headboard of the bed. With Charles' back against his chest he pointed to the words as he read them, before reading it a second time in English.

"The closest it translates to is:

I had given up hope in a better world.

I had given up hope in a better me.

You proved me that I was not right.

The one thing I can not understand - what you saw in me."

Charles stared at the page for the longest moment, before gently folding it up and twisting to face Erik. He touched his face. "What I saw in you?"

Erik flushed slightly. That was going out on a limb for him. He had never been in proper relationships before this. He was never sure how things would be received. He just nodded.

"I saw everything you thought you would never be. Then I saw you become that, and so much more." Charles whispered before leaning in to capture his lips. Erik only had time to smile before completely getting lost in that kiss. Charles' surprised him by breaking the kiss only to start a new trail of kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Erik's breath caught deliciously as his hands slid through Charles hair.

What might have be the start of a beautiful moment was broken up by a knock at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's basically two chapters in one day as this is twice the length of a normal chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading this. A big thank you to Hasigakari my dear Polish friend for translating that better than any online translator! Look back on Tuesday to see the actual birthday party and see what other special gifts Erik might have in store for Charles!<strong>


	22. How it starts

_**A/N: Once again I am awed by your response to the most recent chapter of Echoes of the Mind.**_** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful response. I will be posting Thursday's chapter tonight rather than in the morning because I have plans tomorrow.**

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it. **_Have a nice day._

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.<p>

Charles groaned a quiet complaint. His forehead come to rest against Erik's collarbone. He thought very seriously about making them forget about coming to get him. But, alas, that would be wrong.

Damn moral fiber.

Erik laid his head back against the wall equally displeased with the interruption. His hand, which had slid under Charles' shirt during the loving moment prior, now drummed an irritated rhythm on his chest.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Erik opened his eyes and looked at Charles who was just shaking his head in response to an unasked question.

"Charles, are you in there?" Raven called. "Since when did you lock your door?" She asked after testing the handle.

"Since I wanted time to snog someone in private." Charles grumbled softly into Erik's chest. Erik chuckled, the sound was low and warm. It was enough to draw Charles' eyes up to the others face.

"You should say something before she breaks the door down." Erik spoke quietly.

Charles knew he was right, but that did not change the fact that he wanted to return to being lost in Erik's arms.

"Yes Raven. I'm up. I just thought I would sleep in a bit - as it's my birthday." Charles called.

"Well unlock the door, I have a surprise for you," she called back.

Erik couldn't hide the bemused expression on his face while he watched Charles. Part of him couldn't help but imagine her reaction should she come in and see them cuddled together on his bed. The slight heat on his collarbone made him wonder if Charles had left a mark.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, Raven." Charles called back.

"Fine. Just meet me in the back courtyard" Raven didn't sound to happy about it, but she left.

"She is likely mad at me." Erik said once he was sure she was gone. "I was supposed to bring you outside, but you don't know that." He added with a wink.

Charles nodded. "Right. So then I guess I have to move, huh?" He complained while making a point to lean back into the other.

"The only think you have to do in this world is live and die." Erik said simply, "But yeah, it might be a good idea."

Erik reluctantly wiggled free of Charles and the chair wheeled in from where they had left it in the bathroom. Luckily, the chair had escaped the flood. Charles reached for the change of clothes that he had originally laid out. He changed from the sweatshirt to a nice button up black long sleeved-shirt. There was a moment of debate before Charles slid out of his sweatpants and into a pair of loose black slacks. For additional birthday flare he put on a white tie.

Erik was looking in the mirror. He had drawn down the collar of his shirt and was examining the nice welt the other had left. He glanced over toward Charles. He didn't stare by any means, but Charles didn't miss the hint of a smile before he turned his attention back to his own appearance.

Charles excused himself to the bathroom. Over the past few weeks he had regained control of his bladder, bowels and some sexual function. Though after his most recent CAT scan the doctors informed him that was likely all he could expect to regain. His spine had already healed completely and the nerves and vertebra that were damaged had not repaired themselves as hoped. Still, he was grateful for the improvements that had occurred.

Once Charles was dressed and Erik looked sufficiently less ruffled, they left the room together.

Erik opened the back door which led to the court yard and smiled upon seeing Charles grin. He had no doubt seen what they had set up for his birthday. Charles had begun to roll towards the festivities but stopped. He looked back at Erik who had also stopped and was watching him.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

Charles just smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Charles proceeded on his way to the gazebo leaving a very confused Erik in his wake.

Once the students saw Charles the reaction was instant. They burst into a round of For _He's a Jolly Good Fellow _even before he reached them. Once under the Gazebo he was attacked in a barrage of hugs and handshakes.

Erik walked under the gazebo but did not join in the festivities. He simply got himself a glass of lemonade and took a seat on one of the chairs. He was more than content to just watch Charles shine wholly within his element.

"Ok!" Raven shouted over the crowd after everyone had got their birthday wishes in. "Cake or gifts, Charles?"

Charles absently brushed his hair back from his face. "Both, naturally." He smiled.

"Your wish is my command!" Sean bowed with all the dramatic flare of, well, Sean - before he handed Charles a plate of cake.

Bobby filled a glass of lemonade which he frosted in his hand, before handing it to Charles.

Alex was sitting to the side talking with Angel while Hank was debating on which gift to pass Charles. He settled on a heavy rectangle box.

"Here you go, Charles." Hank offered. "Its from me." Raven elbowed him. "And Raven."

Charles barely had time to sit down his cake and lemonade before the heavy box was in his lap. He untied the ribbon and the wrapping came off easily. It was the newest edition of the Oxford Scientific journals. "With a volume written by Professor Charles Xavier," Raven chimed in.

Charles flipped through the monster of a book like it was light reading material. "Thank you. Both of you. Really, no one needed to get me anything."

Off to the side he heard Alex say something about the book which earned laughs from most of the students, even Erik smirked.

"Next is from the rest of us." Alex said quickly, it seemed he noticed he was being watched. "Here you go, Professor X."

Charles unwrapped a photo album and he smiled. He gingerly turned each page. Most of the students had crammed in around him to see. It seemed like they covered everything since he had started recruiting. Pictures of them training, or just laughing the lounge. Each and every member of the team had a page, including Bobby.

A picture of Darwin sent Angel quickly away from the group. She came to sit beside Erik, clearly upset but not wanting to dampen the mood. Erik moved his lemonade from one hand to the other, letting his free hand fall on her shoulder. He had sort of been taken by her, not in a romantic sense. She reminded him of what his sister might have been like.

She went from this flirty arrogant kid to someone who had tasted what happened to anyone linked with Shaw. The first night he had taken over Shaw's mutants she wouldn't move two feet away from him. He didn't have to ask why. A man like Shaw never changed his methods.

With the gifts finished, the party fell into the typical pattern of cakes, games and laughter. About midway through the party it started to rain so they relocated inside. As they all walked toward the house something caught Erik's eye and he stopped.

Likewise, so did everyone else.

Twenty feet away stood Azazel and at his side was Riptide. The mood went from jubilation to a ripple of a dread which floated around them all. Every student watched them, while Charles watched Erik

"Excuse me." Erik said before walking off to meet them.

Charles watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Alright everyone, inside."

They looked at him like he was crazy. Charles looked around at them, "Do I need to make that an order?" The old strength fell naturally into his tone.

The students looked among each other before trudging into the house. Charles moved them into the den, as they wanted to stare out the window. The celebration vibe had been killed, as each sat in quiet conversation or brooding thought waiting to see what news Erik brought back. Of course, some - such as Alex, doubted he would return at all.

Ten minutes later Erik came inside. His shirt was nearly see through as the white material was soaked by the rain he had stood in. He kicked off his shoes and went directly to his room to change. A few minutes later he returned wearing black pants and a blue t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and unkempt from the rain. He didn't speak as he came into the room.

"Conversing with the enemy?" Alex spat as soon as he came in.

"Alex." Charles snapped.

"Oh, come on Professor, you can't trust him. He's just waiting for a chance to wipe us out." Alex pleaded.

"Like he did when he kept you from getting crushed by the beam this morning? Would you just get over yourself!" Angel joined into the fray which seemed to open the floodgates as everyone was soon shouting at each other.

_**ENOUGH! **_Charles hadn't wasted time shouting, he knew how to get their attention.

Very few of them had ever experienced Charles' in their minds and it was enough of a shock to silence them, as they looked wide eyed at him Charles wheeled himself to the middle of the room.

"Now that I have your attention." He started. "Alex, you are a smart young man with a lot of promise but I will not see this school torn apart from feuding from the inside. You know where I stand and you all know what I expect from you" He said looking around the room.

"This is my birthday celebration and it was, until about fifteen minutes ago, quiet a lovely gathering. Now in fifteen minutes that has changed. Erik has my complete confidence. If he didn't - he wouldn't be here." Charles was watching Alex but it was clear his words were intended for everyone in the room.

Erik was watching Charles with his mask firmly in place, but those eyes were a swirl of emotion at the others words.

"We are balancing on a very thin rope here ladies and gentlemen, and as much as I hope and pray we are never at war with humanity - it is a possibility." Charles spoke reluctantly. "at any rate, our strength is going to come from a unity and that unity will start here."

"Why?" Alex said quietly, he got the impression he was being backed into a corner and he didn't like it.

"Why, what?" Charles questioned.

"Why do you trust him - after what he did. How can you put him above us?" Alex's words rang out in the silence of the room and those bearing witness suddenly felt very small.

"I don't put him above you, or you above him. The door to this school will always be open to those willing to make an effort and change for the better. Now, we have already had this discussion Alex and I will not have it again. I hope you both stay but anyone causing trouble here may be asked to leave. That doesn't mean you Alex - that means anyone. If you can't abide by the rules established here then that is your choice. I don't play favorites. I ask and expect the same thing from everyone."

Alex eyed him for one very angry moment before he stormed towards the door which slammed shut just before he got through them. Alex flinched back and rounded on Erik.

"Don't try it." Erik warned him. "I just want my say before you storm out of here like a wounded puppy to lick your wounds."

Alex crossed the floor and made a show of getting in Erik's face. Erik ignored him, despite the fact he wanted to level him. "Azazel was coming to let **us** know that word is coming down through various channels, that the government is trying to pass a mutant registration act."

His eyes turned to Charles briefly as he said the final three words. The memory of them in front of the Lincoln memorial was in the forefront of his mind. He had warned Charles this was how it would start.

Identification, it was always the first step.

Erik turned back toward Alex who, despite his best effort, seemed to be wavered by the announcement. "So the safest place for all of us right now is here. I know you don't like me and I really don't care. I am not trying to win any popularity contests here. But if pissing you off makes you stronger, than it is a small price to pay."

The doors opened. "But I am warning you, if they are officially trying to pass this - then its already in motion. This is not a time to be alone. They grab the ones alone first. You are weaker that way." Erik finished before crossing to take a seat on the arm of the couch beside where Charles sat. The whole room seemed heavy with the tension of his announcement.

"Given the news, I think it might be a good idea to bring the rest of my team here. I know its only going to add to the tension but we can keep them in a different wing or something. I would just like to have them less than 4,000 miles away." He clearly spoke to Charles but made no effort to keep his voice down.

The room was to quiet after the news of the Act to jump into another shouting match.

"And Janos said he would come help teach if you still needed another hand. Unless I need him somewhere else."

Charles didn't answer, his eyes on the fire and clearly deep in thought. They would have a lot to do between now and then, and he was clearly concerned.

"Charles?" Erik invaded his thoughts with a quiet call.

Charles looked his way.

"Bring them, if they will come. They need know my rules, but please keep your helmet out of their reach, for obvious reasons I want to be able to alter their behavior if I have to."

Erik nodded. "It's still in your room." He reminded him quietly.

Charles nodded slowly turning his attention back to the fretting room.

"Thank you for the birthday gifts, and the wonderful party. Erik and Hank if you don't mind, I could use your assistance. I think we can wait no longer to begin work on our Cerebro..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>_

_**Check back tonight (since I'm posting it early) to see … Well, lets just say you are finally getting what everyone keeps asking for ;-)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>*Just as a little bonus since I already have Chapter 23 already written the first 10 reviewers will be PM'd tomorrows Chapter early as a Thank You!*<span>**_


	23. Trust Me

**A/N: Ok, officially this is Thursdays chapter. After getting 600 reviews on , I could not keep from posting this next chapter early as a HUGE thank you to each and everyone of my readers. Truly, you have given me such an emotional lift. With out going into details, this story has given me a place to focus and your warm reception has been exactly what the doctor ordered. Thank you so much for allowing me to share it with you.**

**Several people have asked me: ****"Why does Erik write in Polish on Charles' card, isn't he German?"**

**In certain origin stories - yes Erik (then Max) was born in Germany and fled to Poland only to be captured. In others - Erik's family was German who fled to Poland where he was born. Either way - He was raised in Poland ( German occupied Poland, but Poland none the less)**

**I see him preferring to use Polish instead of the German language, like the German beer in the scene in Switzerland is just another reminder of the Nazis.**

**Either way he is fluent in German, Polish, French and Spanish (at the very least) and the initial concept behind the drawing was to make Charles figure it out. Which would have been made more of a challenge by using a lesser known dialect. He just chose to translate it given the fact it was something Charles needed to sense?**

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Hanks voice echoed loudly inside the circular room. After ten hours straight of work it was beginning to take on the shape of what would one day be Cerebro.<p>

It was easily twenty times larger than the one which Hank had modified for the CIA.

They were weeks ahead of where they had thought they would be. Having Erik there was a massive help as he was able to move the large materials and even smooth them into the needed shapes. He had never really needed the fine motor element of his mutation but it was something Charles had always encouraged him to work on. Now, he was glad of that fact.

"Eleven thirty." Erik answered from the opposite end of the sphere. He appeared to be levitating, though in truth he was simply manipulating the metal in his clothing and shoes for the desired effect.

Charles was stationed by the main consol which jutted out into the middle of the sphere. He kept moving between the wiring and a notebook full of equations. He looked up when Erik said the time.

"Eleven thirty?" Charles questioned, brushing his hair back from his eyes. His back and shoulders were killing him from being hunched over the consol for what had apparently been at least seven hours.

"Eleven thirty two." Erik responded without stopping his work.

Charles looked at Hank, though he didn't sweat or give off signs of exhaustion the way the young scientist was moving gave away his weariness. Erik didn't show any such signs in his posture, but there was a steady beading of sweat on his face. If they continued to work in this state they would get careless, and make mistakes.

"We should stop." Charles said softly.

"Oh, thank heavens." Hank muttered moving to join Charles on the walkway.

Erik landed by the door. He ran his arm across his forehead. He didn't say anything but a blind man could tell he was ready for a break.

"Thank you both." Charles said genuinely as he rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension which had collected there. "I would like to continue this in the morning if at all possible."

Hank nodded before walking out the door. He stopped and looked back at Erik. "We don't all hate you, just so you know." He didn't wait for a response as the prospect of a cool shower and a warm bed awaited him just a few doors away.

Erik had looked up surprised and was still blinking at the empty hallway when Charles' hand slid into his own. He looked down at the other, having not noticed he had closed the distance between them. He closed his hand around Charles' and for a moment neither spoke.

"Mind if I walk you to your room?" Erik asked quietly.

Charles seemed pleasantly surprised, he had expected to say good bye there. "Of course not."

Charles felt his chair move forward and was startled briefly before he realized it was Erik's doing. There was something surreal about moving down the hall way hand in hand. It was risky, neither had discussed how open or private they wanted their relationship to be.

Charles did not mind anyone knowing, but he got the impression that Erik was reluctant to be open about personal things. The fact that by law, they could be in prison for what they were doing, was a contributing factor but not a deciding one. Good luck finding a prison to hold either one of them.

No one was out in the hallway at the late hour so their little stroll went unnoticed. Once inside Charles' room Erik moved away from him. Charles watched him in curious confusion. Erik moved over toward the record player Charles kept. He flipped through several albums before selecting one and putting it on the turn table.

The static of the needle on the record soon gave way to Elvis Presley's new song I can't help falling in love with you. Charles was still watching him with an unreadable expression.

_**(I highly recommend that while reading this you pull up a you tube video of the song I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis and letting it play in the background to get the impression intended. People tend to think of Elvis of the hips and the curled lip but he truly was a beautiful singer and the song mentioned with in this story truly captures the moment.)**_

Erik crossed back over toward him. He was clearly nervous, but focused. "I ruined your birthday-"

"No, you-" Charles was cut off by Erik.

"Let me make it up to you."

Charles grew quiet again the soft song played and Charles understood. There were some things Erik couldn't say, some lines he couldn't cross. So he was letting the music do it for him. Charles watched the record turn and nodded softly.

"Charles." Erik held out his hand.

Charles looked confused then slightly hurt. What did he expect him to do, jump up and waltz with him?

Erik saw the reluctance and knelt. "You once asked me to trust you. Trust me." He said quietly. Erik was not one given easily to trust, and he was showing more of himself in that moment than anyone had ever seen. Charles looked at him.

"I can't." Charles said softly.

"Dance with me." Erik whispered. He had watched Charles' watch Hank and Raven dance at the New Years Party. He had seen that longing, and he wanted to take it away. Charles opened his mouth to speak but no sound slipped out. Erik reached forward and took his hands which he then directed around his neck. Then he stood.

Erik gently drew Charles up to his feet. Charles had no mobility or feeling in his legs but that didn't seem to matter. Erik wrapped both arms around the other, using his powers to help support the others weight. He stood there letting Charles become accustom to what he was certain was an odd feeling.

Charles had a death grip around the others neck.

"I won't let you fall." Erik whispered in his ear. He brought one arm slightly higher so that Charles could feel him holding him. Slowly, Charles loosened his grip, inch by fearful inch.

Then came the moment of realization which Charles had no words for. He brought his arms around the others neck and shoulders, now as a dance partner.

Tears sprung to his eyes but he couldn't care less in the moment. He rested his head on Erik's shoulder.

Once Charles relaxed Erik began a slow sway to the music.

Neither spoke even after the single on the record had faded into the steady hiss of a finished record or as the needle lifted and the record was silenced.

"Happy Birthday Charles." Erik whispered into the others ear before kissing his cheek.

Charles lifted his head from the other's shoulder and kissed him chastely. He was still crying. He knew that the other was supporting him. He knew the logistics of the fact the he could not walk or stand. Somehow in that moment as he danced with Erik, everything else had faded away. He had given up hope that he could ever feel like that again.

"Thank you." Charles whispered back, his voice choked with emotion.

Erik had moved them across the floor without ever moving away from him. Charles found himself laid back onto his bed. Erik kissed him softly. "Good night." Erik rose to go only to have his hand grabbed by Charles, who tugged him back down.

Erik took a seat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for whatever Charles felt he needed to say. He had expected to hear that it wasn't his fault, or that they would find a way to make their teams mesh. What he heard was the last thing he would have ever expected.

"I love you too." Charles spoke quietly never quiet meeting his eyes. For all of Erik's uneasiness if Charles had interrupted his actions incorrectly saying that could very well send Erik running for the hills.

Erik's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly agape. For the longest time he just

stared at the other. When Charles finally looked his way Erik could only nod and Charles didn't push him for more.

Erik didn't love - he couldn't. No one he loved ever lived long enough to truly appreciate it. His mother, father and sister were the only ones who he felt ever loved him. People in the camps who were kind to him, they all met with early ends. That was why Erik never let himself get that close.

Even as he tried to look at it logically and not answer Charles' declaration, another voice in his mind asked him who he thought he was kidding.

"Good night Charles." Erik sounded more unsure than before.

Charles didn't give up the hold on his hand and Erik didn't draw away.

"Stay with me tonight." Charles requested softly.

Erik just watched him, not in disgust but almost with… shyness. He started to respond but words failed him. Charles pushed himself up into a sitting position. He reached out and pulled the other in for a kiss. Erik's fears washed away the second they made contact.

They were lost in the taste of one and other for several minutes before both settled back on their sides. Erik slid Charles shirt over his head before his attentions became more urgent. How long had he wanted this?

That thought froze, however, the second that Charles started to lift up his shirt. Erik turned to switch off the lamp which was the only light source in the room.

"No." Charles spoke for the first moment since the kiss. His lips were swollen and his face was flushed but he was adamant. Erik had already started to shrink back, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Erik." Charles touched the others face, gently. "Nothing I see is going to make me leave." he spoke softly.

In truth, he had already seen the scars on Erik's torso in the infirmary. Erik had been dressed by the time he had woke up, so Charles doubted it had occurred to him that anyone had seen him without his shirt. Charles did not offer up that information, this needed to be a decision of Erik's. As much as any training exercise, he needed to know that it was ok to trust.

Erik's hand was still over Charles', which he had grabbed when he started to lift the shirt. Slowly he released the others hand and allowed Charles to draw the shirt over his head. Erik looked everywhere but at Charles, he didn't want to see the look he knew would be there. He didn't want to hear what Shaw had always told him would be true.

A feather soft, and slightly wet kiss to the gunshot wound on his shoulder caused Erik to jump. Charles gently leaned against him and pushed him to his back. Erik watched in dumbfounded silence as Charles moved to each scar and placed another kiss. It was almost as though Charles was reclaiming each injury and leaving a positive reminder in it's place. After the first few Erik closed his eyes, his hands wandering over Charles' shoulder and neck.

Charles took his time and Erik had a great many scars.

Charles smiled softly when he glanced up towards Erik's face. Erik was a flushed beauty with his defenses crumbled around them. Charles felt a proud to have been the one to put him in such a state. Likewise he felt honored to be able to see him like this.

Charles slid over the top of Erik as best as he could to capture the other in a aggressive kiss. He was pleased to find Erik match him step for step. His hand slipped low between them and Erik opened his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." Erik breathed his voice heavy with need.

"You won't." Charles assured him.

He reached over them and switched off the light.

Erik smiled into the darkness as he heard the other's genuine words.

"I trust you"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all, so much for the wonderful response to this story. I will see you again on Friday morning with the next installment of Echoes of the Mind, where we will see just how the two teams interact inside the same house. We will also find out a little more about the Mutant Registration Act.<strong>


	24. The Beast within

**A/N:** Thank you to each and every person who has taken the time to read and review Echoes of the Mind. There have been a few very talented artists who have drawn some fan art for this fiction. I have put the links to the work in my profile, if you are interested.

**The Characters belong to Marvel but the story is mine**

**Contains Erik x Charles - Don't like it?** Don't Read it.

* * *

><p>The invasive bells of an alarm clock cut through the pleasant dreams of both Charles and Erik at six am. Charles was resting on his side with his head against Erik's chest. He cursed softly and fumbled for the alarm clock. His fingers had only just found the brass bell when he felt the alarm clock crush under his touch. He made a startled sound before he heard Erik chucking in the dark.<p>

"You owe me a new alarm clock." Charles muttered before curling back against Erik's side with his left arm draped over Erik's chest.

"If it gets me another hour's sleep, I will buy you two." Erik murmured as the other snuggled back in against him.

There was something entirely unnatural about waking up next to the person you had just slept with for Erik. While he was by no means a virgin, he never hung around after the typical bar room fling. Still, as Charles' finger absently traced drowsy patterns on his chest, Erik couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the feeling.

Erik brought his arm around Charles and placed a kiss to the top of his head as they both fell back into an easy sleep.

….

That easy sleep was shattered as two hours later Charles' bedroom door was thrown open with out so much as a knock in warning.

"Professor! We could use you in the den-" Sean froze with his hand still on the door and handle half way into the room.

There could be no denying what he saw. Charles had his back to the door but had pushed himself into a sitting position no doubt startled by the sudden intrusion. Erik had also woken the second the door had been flung open and was somewhere between sitting and lying down. He had instinctively reached for the gun having forgotten that he had not slept in his room.

The blanket hid the important bits from view but a blind man could have figured out what had happened in the room the night before. Charles shirt was still by the door and the record player was still on but with out anything on the turn table.

For one beautiful awkward moment all three parties stared at each other.

Sean fidgeted from one foot to the other before intelligently asking. "You…and…_Him_?"

Charles was fumbling for the response needed. While he didn't mind their relationship being public knowledge, he was fairly certain Erik did. Further more, he worried that now that the cat was out of the bag Erik would grow back into that distant creature he had first met months ago. The thought of that possibly broke his heart … Not after last night, he couldn't go back to that.

Charles was saved from his fumbling by Erik who found his voice first "What the hell is so damned important?" Erik snapped making a point not to answer Sean's question.

The sharpness of his tone seemed to remind Sean why he had come to the room in the first place and he stopped staring at the pair of pants on the floor. "Oh! Yeah, there is a fight, in the den?"

Erik rolled his eyes, what that all? Hank and Alex were always butting heads.

"Between who?" Charles asked drawing the blanket up around him.

"Hank and…uh, Azazel. The ba- His team got here about fifteen minutes ago." Sean nodded toward Erik.

That caused a reaction and Erik swung his legs over his side of the bed. Thankfully Charles was an effective shield and Sean didn't see much as he pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"What started this fight?" Charles asked while Erik got to his feet and with out shoes while still buckling his belt he ran out the door. Sean flattened himself back to give him room.

"Sean." Charles repeated. "What started this fight?"

Sean looked back at him. "You and _him_?" He repeated like a kid who just found out that Santa wasn't real. He just could not quiet believe it, even with the truth staring him in the face.

"Sean, now is not the time. Go and assist them, I will be there shortly." Charles said.

"You and _him_?" Sean repeated.

"Sean!" Charles raised his voice and like a scolded kid he turned and went back into the fray.

…..

In the den there was most definitely a chase going on, though most wouldn't call it a fight. The actions consisted of Beast trying his hardest to get his hands on Azazel with every student there trying to restrain him. Azazel on the other hand was laughing and mocking the other at each pass. He would let Beast get just close enough before teleporting somewhere across the room.

Azazel was currently leaning on the banister of the near by stairs. His heavy Russian accent called to the raging beast "Come, come comrade. I am ashamed for having been beaten by you"

"Hank! Calm down!" Raven shouted as he flipped the table in effort to get to Azazael before the others managed to get another grip on him. Raven's words seemed only to agitate Hank more.

"Azazel!" Erik's voice proceeded him by half a second before he entered the room.

Azazel's grin faded at once and he teleported beside of Erik. Janos who had been laughing by the door, but otherwise uninvolved, stopped laughing but could not hide his smile.

"We discussed this." Erik's tone was low and held an edge of warning.

"I am having done nothing. The damage was done by him" He would gesture toward Hank who had seemed to have lost himself completely to the beast. Azazels tail flexed lazily behind him, he seemed amused.

Charles came into the room only a few moments behind Erik which said something for his improving skills. He ignored the others and moved at once to Hank, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Calm your mind, my friend." He spoke to him softly the tell-tell fingers to his temples. Hank's eyes seemed to glass over and little by little he stopped struggling against his friends. Once Charles was certain that Hank was in control, he turned his attention to the others in the room.

Janos was smirking by the door, Emma was stretched on the couch looking both seductive and bored and Azazel stood at Erik's right hand. His students were all around Hank, looking very unhappy at their new dorm mates.

"This is not how I would like to start my day." Charles spoke, his attention scanning the room before stopping on Hank. "What started this?"

"That devil called Raven a whore!" Hank snarled.

Azazel seemed more flattered then offended by the name Hank used to describe him. "Beelzebub, please." The smirk never left his red features.

Erik was watching him, clearly displeased. "Did you?"

"Nicht" Azazel answered Erik, clearly he had no intention of responding directly to anything Charles asked him. "The boy saw Mystique speaking to me and threatened me." He said with a roll of his shoulders, his tail twitching loosely behind him, before coiling around the sheath which held his sword that he carried.

"That is not what you said!" Hank snarled while Alex and Bobby both grabbed his arms to keep him in check.

Erik was still watching Azazel. "Elaborate." He made a point of staying in English, so that no one could accuse him of keeping secrets.

"He told me to leave her be. I asked what need did I have for something I had already had?" The smirk curled higher as the comment had the desired effect and Hank surged for him again.

"You lying sack of -" Hank cut off by Azazel "Only _a fool _would let such an exquisite creature walk away from him." Erik ignored the look given to him when the other referenced a fool.

"She came on to you, too?" Hank sounded more hurt than angry, as his attention shifted to Erik.

Erik didn't see the point in lying. She had come to him the night he killed Shaw - he had dismissed her. He had to much on his mind than to think about sex. He would simply nod in response and Hank took a step back, the fight was gone from him.

"What did you say?" Hank asked him quietly.

"She isn't my type." Erik answered simply.

"She took the wrong shape." Emma purred from her spot on the couch where she had been watching the festivities with a gleam in her eyes.

Sean suddenly flushed at her words. He was one of four in that room which understood her implications.

"_Miss _Frost." Charles spoke quietly, his attention falling entirely on her. "While I'd like to welcome you and your friends here I would like to make one thing very clear to you…" The silenced stretched between them and her smile faded as the color drained from her face.

No one knew what was said between the two telepaths but it seemed to have the desired effect and she grew very quiet.

Charles turned his attention back to the room which had fallen into a tense quiet.

"This was a very poor start to our common goals, I suggest that we all take some time to cool off. Unfortunately a personal choice has created a great deal of tension in a very public way. Please go back to your rooms - training will be postponed until the evening. At supper we can try to be reintroduced to each other properly. We can also hear the information that our new friends have gathered for us." Charles tone booked no argument.

Erik didn't question him out right but he couldn't help but wonder who did Charles think he was kidding by calling them friends? It would take a great deal more than a supper to gain each other's trust.

"Hank, if you will stay after - I'd like to speak with you." Charles added quietly.

The students began to disappear into their rooms, each giving Hank a quiet squeeze on his shoulder in passing.

"Вы доверяете этим людям?" Azazel asked Erik.

(You trust these people?)

"You all are the west wing - by your selves. Get settled and I'll be over to discuss things with you." He said completely ignoring Azazel. He was not fluent in Russian, but he knew enough to hold a loose conversation. It was one of the few useful things he learned from Shaw.

"Только помните, слабое падение сначала." Azazel added.

(Just remember, the weak fall first)

"Good bye now." Erik responded ignoring Azazel for the second time.

"Come on Azazel." Emma purred as she stood and crossed to him. "Erik has new toys to play with." She took his arm. "Show a girl a good time will you?" In a puff of red smoke and a heavy smell of sulfur they were gone.

Janos was still chuckling as he climbed the stairs to where his room was.

'_**Erik - What happened after you left?'**_ Charles was clearly being discrete as he was leading Hank to the study for some coffee.

Erik simply thought back to their arrival to the hide out in France. Raven had tried to join him in bed but he had dismissed her. Rather or not she went to Azazel he did not know. All he did know what that Azazel had a thing for women who had unique appearances and Raven did certainly fit the bill.

'_**Raven went to her room as soon as Azazel said he had slept with her. Please go and speak with her, she is very upset.' **_Charles asked him quietly.

In truth, Charles would liked to have been in both places, but that was impossible. While he knew Raven was humiliated and upset, he was worried about Hank more. Hank had taken a deeply emotional blow.

Hank had tried time and time again to catch her eye and Raven's flirty nature made him think he had won it. Only to hear that not only had she kissed Erik before the mission - she tried to sleep with him afterwards. When that failed she had gone to Azazel of all people. For a man who felt like he was a monster, she was not helping his self image.

Erik left Charles to help Hank heal and climbed the stairs to Raven's room. Outside the door he spotted Angel knocking on the door.

"Come on, Raven. Let me in - we all make mistakes." She plead but to no response. She saw Erik coming and crossed to meet him in the hall.

"I can't get her to come out." Angel started, rubbing her arms nervously. Erik glanced over her head toward the door. "She was really upset." Angel added. "I'm worried."

"I'll take care of it - go on to your room." Erik said quietly, she nodded and left.

Erik knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone" Raven was clearly crying.

"Open it, or I take out the hinges - its that simple." He replied calmly. Yes, he could have just unlocked it but that lacked the impact of his threat.

He waited a few more moments. "Ok, fine."

The hinges had started to warp before the door opened and a very upset Raven stood in front of him. "You don't get subtly do you?" She asked angrily.

"Not my strong suit." He walked past her and into the room with out an invite.

Raven rolled her eyes "Come right in." She cursed before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Check back Saturday to see what happens when Erik and Raven disclose some secret information to each other…**


	25. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews. I am so grateful for each and everyone. This chapter is slightly shorter than my typical ones, but don't worry - Sundays chapter will made up for it in a big way!**

**Erik x Charles = Don't Like it? Don't Read it. **_Have a lovely Day!_

* * *

><p>Erik didn't so much a flinch when Raven slammed the door behind him. He crossed the room and leaned against the open window. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest and watched her. He wasn't entirely sure why Charles had sent him to speak to her. He was hardly the most adept with emotional women or for that matter, emotions in general.<p>

Raven had retained her blue form but looked every bit the upset young woman she tried so hard not to be. From the first time Erik had met her she was trying to be older and tougher. She would never be satisfied with what she was. He felt certain that it was that trait which had brought her to his room the night before the mission.

She wrung her hands and paced the small path way from her bed to the door a few times. Clearly, she was waiting on Erik to say something. She was accustom to Charles being there when she felt this upset. He always knew just what to say in that soft understanding tone. He knew just when she needed a hug or someone to remind her of her priorities.

But no, here she was stuck with Erik. One of the many people she was angry with.

Just peachy.

Erik wondered which would hold out longer her silence or the floorboards.

"What the hell do I have to say to get you to leave?" She finally shouted.

Floorboards win.

He just watched her in reply, a fact which infuriated her all the more.

"Leave." She had a hand over her mouth and he noted that it was trembling as she tried to keep what little composure she had retained.

Erik shook his head. "No."

Raven sat down in a slump on the foot of her bed as she gave up the battle of crying. By now Charles would have hugged her and talked her down from the emotional swan dive she was doing. Not Erik, he was by the window as indifferent as ever.

"It is your fault." Raven started and Erik raised his chin slightly to look at her with a questioning look. She continued staring at her feet on the carpet. "As much as its anyone's."

"You are going to have to clarify that one." Erik spoke for the first time, outside of a one word reply.

She swallowed heavily, trying to keep her emotions from causing her to lose it completely. "I was fine like this." She never looked at him as her body morphed back into the blonde haired beauty she was when he had first met him.

"I was hiding, but that was ok - Any guy on the street thought I was pretty." She spoke with her eyes still on the carpet. "Then here came - you. All that bull shit about self acceptance. You even kissed me, and told me not to hide myself. You made me think that for one second someone might like me the way I actually looked."

She hastily wiped ears away from her face. Erik noticed her right eye kept shifting back and for between yellow and blue. She was barely keeping her focus enough to hold the shape. "So then I thought, well Hank liked me as a blonde bombshell and he is really sweet - he gets what I am talking about. That went poof when you maybe me think absurdly that someone might think that I am attractive like this!" She gestured vaguely at herself as she returned to her natural blue form.

She held her head in her hands. Erik felt sorry for the girl, he honestly did. He did not intend to mislead her but he still stood by his words. He felt that she should be herself and in time someone would love her for that. He just hadn't meant that someone to be Azazel. For now Erik let her ramble, even as emotionally stunted as he was, he knew that she needed to vent.

"So when the time came I made my choice. I went with you. I left Charles bleeding on the beach with a bullet in his back to run off with you." Each time Raven said you it sounded like an attack. Of course, it was an attack.

Erik retained his silence but his eyes had dropped slightly.

"So I come to you afterwards, and I am brushed off like a kid. All the while Angel was in there with you!" Raven snapped.

Erik looked up. "Angel needed someone to talk to - and nothing more. That is all she got." He corrected her carefully.

Given Angels previous profession, he understood why Raven would jump to the conclusion. He had more or less be raised by Shaw, he knew his methods. He also knew that Angel had likely dealt with a great deal more than she would have told anyone. Erik, having experienced Shaw at his worst for many years, understood.

Raven hesitated for a moment and looked at him. She hadn't really expected Erik to respond. She seemed surprised to find Erik looking at her and that broke her tirade for a moment. She quieted and swallowed nervously. This was the part of the story she didn't want to go into it but the silence from Erik seemed to state, with out words, that he was waiting.

"I was upset. He called me beautiful and you a fool for not wanting me… I needed to know that someone wasn't disgusted by me." She said the second part like it was an excuse for a crime, the desperation in her tones made Erik want to believe her plea.

"It was only one time." Her voice was nearly lost in the silence of the room. "I never meant to hurt anyone, I don't know why Hank is so angry. It wasn't like we were ever together."

"Did he know that?" Erik posed the question softly.

Her silence gave him all the answer he needed.

Raven stood up her movement slightly unstable for having been so upset earlier. "Am I so revolting?" She asked looking towards the mirror and he reflection cast there.

"So revolting, that you'll sleep with Emma Frost but not with me?" She asked in a quiet broken tone.

"What!" Erik was so taken aback by her suggestion he forgot to be considerate of her concerns.

She looked away as if he had already given her the answer.

Erik stood up and came to stand behind her in the mirror. "Raven. You are a beautiful creature. I meant that when I said it. A damn sight prettier than Emma Frost if I may make that much clear."

She shook her head, watching in irritation as the blue creature in the mirror did the same. "Then why did she say that, about taking the wrong shape?"

Erik paused and his eyes dropped in silence.

"See?" She sounded bitter.

"Raven, I am sorry if I misled you before the mission." He started. "I stand by what I said. The right person will come along and he will appreciate you for who you are. That person is not m-"

Raven had turned and kissed him. Rather it was to prove his point or hers, was unclear. Regardless of her intention, his reaction was undeniable. He braced either hand on her shoulders and took a step back away from her. The hands on her shoulders kept her from following him.

"Raven!" Erik sounded frustrated, and could not ignore the fact that he felt like Charles was spying.

"See. You are disgusted." Raven hissed before stepping away from him. "Azazel, at least he had the decency to act like he enjoyed himself. You and Hank you are both the same ."

Erik watched her walk away with a growing level of frustration bubbling inside him. "Good heavens Raven - just because a man fucks you doesn't mean he is the better choice."

The frankness of his response seemed to take her off her guard.

"You were drunk as they come on New Years eve and Hank didn't sleep with you. Frankly, as screwed up as my moral values are even I can see which makes more of a man." Erik snapped.

Yes, she was hurt and justifiably so - Erik didn't deny that. However, Erik wasn't about to be thrown under the bus alone.

"Now, you can bitch and moan about men like the rest of the female populace or you can take some accountability for your actions - suck it up and make better choices." Erik's tone had strengthened from before. Inwardly he wondered when _he_ started lecturing about being accountable for your actions.

Raven looked at him with a glare that would have killed the strongest of men. He was already bracing himself for whatever she decided to throw at him when she did the highly unexpected thing of slumping back onto the bed in tears.

Erik shook his head and thought: No Charles, I've done my bit you are not sticking me with this emotional train wreck a moment longer.

Rather or not the telepath heard him was un clear. Erik had crossed to the door and had the handle in his hand when Raven spoke.

"What is your type?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He had not turned back to face her.

"You told Hank that I wasn't your type - what is?" Raven asked.

Erik was already thinking up a thousand different answers before he heard himself answer the one he had not authorized. "Charles."

There was a moment where both Raven and Erik seemed equally surprised with his answer. Raven stared at him and Erik managed to meet her eyes unwaveringly.

"Charles." She started quietly "CHARLES?" She followed in a far louder volume, Erik was suddenly quite glad he had not yet opened the door.

Raven was on her feet and in Erik's face in under two strides.

"This is just rich!" She shouted a closed fist hitting his chest with out enough force to bother him enough to stop her.

"Charles! My dear bookworm-love the world - hidden mutation - CHARLES, ends up with you." She stopped hitting him somewhere around hidden mutation and now rested her head on chest seeming completely beaten.

Her reaction confused the hell out of Erik and he was ready to leave and let someone else deal with her. That was until he heard in final words just barely above a whisper.

"He gets everything that I want…and I get pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who is reading this story!<strong>

**Check back tomorrow to see some things start together as their world falls apart.**

**+Please read and review+**

**(And don't kill me ^.^ )**


	26. Toxic Secrets

**A/N: Thank you again, for all of the amazing reviews. I am so utterly humbled that so many people have thought Echoes was worthy of such an amazing response. I am truly flattered and so grateful! I was also pleasantly surprised to see that so many true fans pegged what character may join our cast before much longer…Well done!**

**A/A/N: Also, in regards to Raven drinking on New Years while pregnant. Please remember these were the 1960's and the education in these matters were a great deal less standard then they are today. I do not, by any means condone drinking during pregnancy as we now know of the dangers that it can cause - this was a debated argument at the time and not largely considered to be valid. Also bear in mind she did not think she was pregnant at the time.**

**Final A/N: I am posting this on saturday night instead of sunday morning as a thank you to so many reviews! I read them all and I love to see your thoughts as the story progresses.**

* * *

><p><em>"He gets everything that I want…and I get pregnant."<em>

Ravens words, although murmured into his shirt, were impossible to miss.

Erik stood there rather uselessly, with his hands at his sides. How does one respond to a bomb shell like that? Thankfully he heard Charles' voice slip into his mind with a feather soft touch and a simple message.

_**I am on my way.**_

It would take Charles a few minutes to get to her room as he would have to go to the end of the wing and take the elevator up to her floor. He was never so glad that his father had kept up with modern updates in the manor.

Erik had felt the metal of Charles chair and the door opened the moment before he arrived. Raven was sitting on her bed while Erik looked beautifully helpless. Charles glanced at Erik and rolled over to the foot of the bed where Raven was sitting. He didn't speak he just gave her hand the smallest tug and she slipped into his lap and into a hug.

Erik was grateful that Charles was here this was not his area of expertise. He watched them in silence as Charles just held her for several long moments. Strange to say how foreign such a simple gesture seemed to Erik. So much of his life was taken from him that a simple hug from a friend was a notion that seemed nearly alien to him.

Once Raven calmed down and sat back on the bed Charles turned to face her. He still held her hands and their knees touched. Erik could tell in a glance that for all of her frustrations with Charles she cared very dearly for him and that was returned with out hesitation by Charles.

Somewhere in Erik's subconscious he felt a pang of jealously. At one point in their lives both he and Raven had been alone and fumbling through the world. She had found Charles, while he had been found by Shaw. That was neither here, nor there now so he let the worry fade away as they began to speak.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked her quietly, brushing a strand of red hair back from her face.

"No." She said watching their hands. "I kept writing it off as stress."

She went to wipe her face off but was intercepted by Charles who had drawn a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face for her. Erik could see with out hesitation why Charles would succeed in making this school an amazing life for the hurt and humiliated. He truly had a heart for this.

"How long." He asked her softly.

"I should have started at the end of October." She was fiddling with his hands while Charles waited patiently. "There was so much going on, the mission, then you were hurt, then you were angry with me… I just thought it would start eventually."

Erik remained back by the window, this was not with in his comfort zone. He would have left if not for the fact he felt like he should remain. Though, he could not explain why.

"You and Azazel..then?" He asked her softly for the confirmation.

She nodded mutely. "After the fight…I don't remember the date."

"October 24th." Charles answered her quietly, it wasn't a date he would ever forget.

She just nodded and for a moment they were both quiet. Erik got the impression they were both thinking of where to go from there.

"What if you are?" Charles posed the question she clearly did not want to think about.

"I don't know - leave I guess." She wiped tears away which had begun anew.

Both men looked up at her unexpected response.

"Why would you leave?" Charles asked her gently.

"Come on, Charles. What kind of example would I be here." She sounded frustrated. "Besides, I couldn't stand to see Hank looking at me everyday…not the way he did in the den."

In a time when sex out of wedlock was a guarded secret and women who gave birth to bastards deemed less than worthy by others - Charles could understand her concerns. That did not mean he would see her leave here for his or anyone else's benefit. When she mentioned Hank he looked up at her.

"You really care for him don't you?" He asked her softly.

She ran her fingers through her hair, if only to have something to do with her hands. "Of course I do. I always have. I just …When he said that I was beautiful in a mask and not like this…how could I."

Charles nodded before asking "Things have seemed much better between you two. Aren't you getting along better?"

She was back to holding his hands. "Yes. That's was so horrible about this whole thing. I made a stupid mistake at a really confusing point in my life and its going to cost me the one thing I really want."

"Hank?" Charles asked.

She nodded. "But why would he have me now? Azazel was right, I'm just a stupid whore."

"Something tells me." Erik spoke up quietly, and both looked up sharply having forgotten he was in the room. "That if Hank thought you were a whore…he would never have defended you like that."

Charles smiled softly at Erik before looking back at Raven. "He makes a fair point."

Raven watched Erik for a long time, she wanted to believe him. "He deserves better than me." She said quietly.

It was nice to see some humility from Raven, though neither would have wished that she have to learn such a harsh lesson to gain it.

"The first thing we will need to do is figure out if you are and then act accordingly." Charles said softly.

"And what? Go to a doctor?" She asked frustrated, clearly she had thought over this before. "Can you see me going to a doctor? What if I am and the baby ends up looking like or …. , how do we explain that?" She was upset and even Erik could feel the hopelessness radiating off of her.

"You could always use a hemagglutination inhibition test." The voice from the door caused both Erik and Raven to jump. An attentive eye would notice that Charles didn't.

Hank slowly came around the corner of the open door, giving the impression that he had been standing there since Charles entered. Raven covered her mouth but didn't speak. Hank looked at her for a moment with an un readable expression before looking at Charles. "Wide and Gemzell invented it three years ago. The test used purified hCG, mixed with a urine sample and antibodies directed against hCG. In a positive pregnancy test, the red cells clumped, displaying a particular pattern. I can make it in the lab."

He looked back at Raven who still looked terrified. "Results usually take about five days." He turned back to Charles. "If you don't mind, I 'd like a few minutes to speak to Raven alone."

Charles nodded and looked over at Raven giving her knee a reassuring rub. "Forgive me Raven, I have come to think secrets are toxic. Hank has heard everything you said, both to myself and when you and Erik spoke privately."

Erik looked from surprised to startled. Did that include what he had said about Charles.

Hank must have already noticed the look because he rolled his shoulders. "Don't sweat it. I knew. I think I knew before you two did." He said simply.

Erik shook his head with a scoffing laugh. "Of course you did."

"If you two don't mind?" Hank nodded toward the door.

Charles kissed Raven's cheek before going to the door and Erik followed. "We will see you both at lunch."

Erik shut the door behind them and gave them the privacy they would need to hash things out. He moved in a comfortable silence beside Charles.

"If I am not mistaken, I doubt Azazel will not want any part in this?" Charles asked softly.

"I doubt it. He was bragging about the number of children he had around the world, one of the first nights that I was there. He is not the monogamy type." Erik answered and Charles seemed relieved.

The silence continued as Charles stopped by his door and looked at Erik. "Join me?"

Erik smiled and followed him in. "Has Sean blabbed to everyone yet?"

Charles chuckled. "No, though I think he will soon - or either explode."

Erik nodded and took a seat on Charles' bed, funny how natural that felt.

"Erik?" Charles called his name and Erik looked up . "How do you feel about that?"

Erik rolled his shoulders. He didn't honestly know.

"Don't tell me you want to end this." Charles voice, while a forced calm had a tremor of fear to it.

Erik looked up sharply. "No, not at all." He was surprised how quickly he answered.

Charles looked relieved and brought the chair beside the bed. He slid himself onto the bed in a maneuver that becoming one of practiced ease. He slid over beside Erik who opened his arms to the other.

Erik rested his chin on top of Charles' head, while Charles' head rested on the others chest. They rested together for a few moments before Erik spoke. "Things are going to hard for you Charles: This school, Raven's situation and the approaching war. It would be easier with out this complication." He gestured between them when he said 'this'.

Charles entwined their fingers together and smiled softly when Erik did the same. "I don't yearn for an easy life, Erik. I will meet each challenge that comes my way - and I will succeed or I will fail. It is that simple. I just think that I would enjoy it more with you beside me."

Erik smiled. He didn't respond any more than to bring their hands to his lips and kiss the top of Charles' hand. "Get some sleep before lunch."

Charles snuggled against the other and let his mind wander on who would assemble at lunch before he fell asleep.

When lunch time rolled around Erik and Charles were the first ones in the room. Erik had pulled two tables together so that the new arrivals and current students had to sit together.

Slowly, they began to filter in. Alex, Sean came in first and took their seats. Alex was watching Sean in confusion as he kept looking away from Erik and Charles.

"What is your problem, man?" Alex asked him.

"It's nothing" Sean answered a little to quickly.

Before Alex could question him further Bobby and Angel came in laughing over something between them. They took a seat at the table and entered into conversation with the boys already there. Janos sauntered in next looking around the house. Charles couldn't help but shake the impression that he was wondering what he could steal to get the best price on the black market.

"Janos, please - Take a seat." Charles said smoothly.

Janos flashed a toothy grin and took a seat by Angel, who scooted notably closer to Bobby. Emma came in next in her typical state of undress and Erik didn't miss Sean staring. He was a teenage boy after all, and she was a living breathing center-fold. She blew Sean a kiss who blushed and looked the other way.

"Emma, stop scaring the children." Erik said drolly toward Emma who made a show of pouting.

Azazel teleported in about a foot away from Charles. It would seem his impression had been to startle him but by the way Charles smiled at him - he had clearly failed.

"Welcome, do have a seat." Charles said smoothly.

Azazel muttered something in Russian before sitting beside Janos.

The table was set, and everyone was there except for the last two. Erik and Charles exchanged concerned glances but neither spoke their worries aloud.

On cue the door opened and Hank walked in with Raven...

_**Hand in hand.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading!<strong>_

_**Check back on Monday to find out more about the Mutant Registration Act. ( For real this time) and see how it will effect the growing members of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters**_

_**.**_

_**+Please Read and Review+**_


	27. I have lived this before

**A/N: Thank you so much for another amazing round of reviews. I am so blessed to have such an amazing response. I wish I could explain in words just how much it meant to me! Thank you again!**

**Erik x Charles = Don't Like it? Don't Read it.**_** Have a lovely day!**_

**The characters belong to Marvel, the story belongs to me.**

**Table for seating reference:**

...Alex Bobby Angel Janos Azazel

**CHARLES ... ERIK**

...Raven Hank Sean Emma

* * *

><p>The table was finally set and all were in attendance. On one side of the table sat Raven, Hank, Sean and Emma. While on the other side sat Alex, Bobby, Angel, Janos and Azazel. Charles took the seat at the head of the table with Raven and Alex on either side of him. While Erik sat on the other end of the table with Azazel and Emma flanking him.<p>

Dinner started silently as everyone passed around the pasta and salad. There were numerous looks around the table but no one was speaking for fear of sparking another explosion. Sean shifted in his seat while he pushed the pasta around his plate. He kept looking around the table nervously but never explained why, despite being questioned by Hank who sat beside him.

"Got something to share with the class, sweetie?" Emma asked, leaning on the table toward Sean. Sean flushed suddenly and looked away.

"Stay out of my head lady, I don't know where you've been." Sean was clearly flustered and the prospect of someone in the mind of a team mate caused a wave of tension to run through the students.

Charles had glanced up sharply when she spoke, his eyes on Sean. He was getting much better with his telepathy, he only needed to place his fingers on his temple in a time of great focus. A glance into Sean's mind revealed a very embarrassing image of Emma and Sean. There was no doubt why the boy seemed so bothered by the very personal invasion.

"That is one thing I'd like to address." Charles said still watching Emma. "Unless we are training together, there is absolutely no need to use our powers on each other. Its invasive and rude. It will not be tolerated."

Emma didn't seem as nervous around Charles as she had earlier in the day and met his gaze evenly. "Are you going to follow your own rules?" She purred.

"The Professor would never use his powers on us." Sean snapped suddenly.

Emma looked his way with her seductive smile unmissed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Raven spoke up this time with a look daring Emma to try it.

"Are you going to tell them how he made you leave? Put thoughts in your head and controlled your actions?" Emma retaliated smoothly and Raven didn't have a response.

Charles was unnerved and his silence showed it. He didn't miss the glances toward him by his students.

Emma saw her chance and moved with it "How do you know he hasn't _made _you think he is great. How do you know he hasn't _made _you be loyal? See? He doesn't even contest it. He won't keep you safe from the world outside. No more than he could keep you safe from me. He is too weak. He is too afraid."

The glances around the table increased.

Emma smiled, a smile which faded as the necklace around her neck suddenly tightened around her throat. The students looked confused before they noticed Azazel and Janos were watching Erik. Erik was reclining back in his chair and almost seemed relaxed.

"Emma." He said smoothly, he was clearly not bothered by the fact her eyes were bulging slightly. " I would just like to remind you that Charles isn't the only one watching out for these kids…and there are some lines I have no problem crossing. " He smiled, though it didn't touch his eyes. "Understood?"

She nodded mutely trying to pry the necklace away with out avail. Erik nodded and the necklace snapped off her neck and flew to his hand. "It's a lovely piece." He commented casually ignoring the way she was coughing.

"You'll have to forgive me for breaking your own rules, Charles." Erik said addressing Charles who had diverted his eyes from her choking much as he had in Russia. "But I perceived an attack, and simply responded."

Charles nodded. It was true. In her own way Emma was attacking the Institute trying to make it crumble. The fact that neither Azazel or Janos and moved to defend her showed their loyalty to Erik above her and that was a small comfort.

Charles took a breath and spoke. "Another outburst Miss Frost and you can consider yourself returned to the CIA with information on the Helmet made by the Russians. I'm certain they can find a way to turn it back on you. I will not see you hurt but I will not see you hurt those under my protection. Do I make myself clear?"

Emma looked venomous but said nothing as she rubbed the large bruise on her throat.

"Lets establish some ground rules then." Charles continued, resuming control of the conversation. "I know we have several people who are bilingual or more. That puts you at an unfair advantage to those of us who only know English. For that reason I ask that we speak English during these meetings so that what we are all on the same page."

When no one protested Charles continued. "I want to go on record as admitting that what Emma said was correct…but only in regards to Raven. I was deeply upset and I wanted to be alone. It was wrong of me. Raven and I have discussed it and she understands. That said - I have never, nor will I ever, use my powers against any of you. I can make you believe that but I don't want your loyalty by force. Either you believe me, or you don't but that is a decision you have to make for yourselves."

"We believe you Prof." Sean said and the others echoed into murmured agreement. Charles smiled and looked genuinely relieved.

"Now that is settled, lets get to the matter at hand. What have you found out about this supposed Mutant Registration Act?" He spoke towards Azazel and Janos.

Azazel glanced toward Erik who pointedly gave no response so that Azazel would have to respond to Charles.

With out warning or response Azazel vanished in a poof of red smoke and sulfur. A moment later, he returned in the same manner with a arm full of manila folders in the crook of his arm. He passed them down the table.

"It is all there." The heavy Russian accent was not as difficult to understand as some had expected.

Erik was flipping through the documents in front of him. He had some experience in breaking down the jargon of politics to find an underlining cause. Even in America, most of the methods were the same.

"Give us the long and short of it." Erik ordered while he skimmed over the documents.

"Your government is makink it a law that all of our kind come forward. They are havink to give their names, family, locations and powers. They are having mutants arrested if they refuse to comply with dis mandate. " Azazel answered, his lip curled in the clear distaste of the whole situation.

"It is our thinking," Janos spoke for the first time since he arrived. He had a smooth French accent that curled slightly with an almost Spanish edge. "That this has a few long term goals for finding out who has what skills and where to find them. A)Control. Some of us could do some serious damage, the government doesn't need a reason to make someone fall off the map. We feel that if they see a mutant as to much of a threat then they will be black bagged. B) The obvious one. Elimination. If they know where we are - it isn't hard to snatch someone. C) Government ran Mutant teams, some of the people in room can do more damage than a tank. I'm sure it's something they thought of. Those are just the main three we've discussed."

The table was silent. Several people had laid the folders aside and were listening with fearful expressions.

Erik, who never let food sit in front of him for long, had pushed a full plate of food away from him. His hand was in a fist on his lips and he was very clearly bothered by what he had heard.

"So what, if we don't go forward we are killed or...what did you call it: Black bagged? What does that even mean?" Alex asked, the tough guy facade was dropped and the fear had leaked into his voice.

"It means you fall off the map." Charles answered. His face was unreadable but he was clearly in deep thought. "Vanish into some sort of holding facility." He pointedly did not look at Erik as he spoke.

"Or we give our information and end up on some government list until they decide what to do with us?" Sean added in extension to Alex's concern.

"How is that even legal?" Angel asked quietly.

"Never forget everything Hitler did in Germany was legal." Erik spoke quietly and all eyes turned to him.

"Martin Luther King, Jr." Hank supplied the author of the quote. He dealt with stress with processing information.

Erik simply nodded to Hank's answer. "Legal does not mean morally or ethically right." He added.

Charles didn't speak in response but he did notice as Erik absently rubbed the underside of his arm where the tattooed numbers would forever stand as a reminder to what was 'legal'.

"What about our families? My family knows about me. If they push them for information - they will cave. I don't want to put anyone at risk." Bobby spoke up adding his concerns to the mix. He didn't want to think that his family would betray him, but he was a realist.

"We will do what we can to help protect your family Bobby." Charles assured him softly his eyes lifting from where he had been staring at the table in thought. "How are they justifying this?" He spoke to the table at large.

"It says here…" Hank spoke up, as he read from the document Azazel had given them. "That it is simply a safety precaution, but it alludes to monitoring schools and employment. Referencing that some mutants can do as much damage as a hand gun…and they wouldn't allow a hand gun at school with their children." He slammed the document shut running his hand through the fur on his face. Raven reached over and took his hand softly in her own.

"Eight years ago they put an end to segregation, and now they are starting it up with a whole new group of people." Angel's hands shook as she took a sip of her drink.

"You are missing the biggest question of all." Emma spoke for the first time since her necklace had bit into her throat. "What do we do about it?"

The answer echoed in the silence as no one had an answer to that. Each person as the table shifted their attention between the ends of the table where Erik and Charles sat. Everyone looking for an answer which neither had.

"We need more information before we can do anything." Charles began carefully. He was watching Erik as he spoke. Erik was still reading through the information with a dangerous look his eyes.

Charles took the moment and continued. "We need to know who is calling the shots and when this plan is going into action.-"

He stopped because Erik had stood up and walked the length of the table in two strides. He dropped the information packet in front of Charles. "We know who did it."

He pointed to the name who had written and introduced the bill: **Moria MacTaggert**.

"You should have let me kill her on the beach." Erik's tone was dangerous.

There were mixed reaction along the table. Some people seemed shocked, others afraid, some looked like they agreed with Erik.

"This doesn't make sense." Charles spoke quietly as he lifted the document to examine it.

"It doesn't? You got her close then you fucked with her mind. Now she doesn't know who to believe or what you took from her." Erik was pacing now.

"I did that for her protection as much as ours." Charles spoke with a solid tone, though there was an element of desperation to it.

"Maybe we should just wait it out…" Raven suggested quietly, though it sound more like a question then an idea.

"It says they haven't started it yet." Hank seconded Raven who looked relieved that she wasn't the only one.

"Trust me." Erik said quietly. "If it is on the books now, then they started months ago. They would have to prove that their methods worked in order to get the funding to do it officially. They would be going for the low income, homeless, and pushers on the street. People who wouldn't be missed."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Alex wanted to stand on Charles' side but even he couldn't outright accuse Erik.

Erik watched him for a long time. " Of course I do…" He spoke quietly. "It is just history repeating itself. I have lived this all before."

He looked at Charles who he noticed could barely hold his gaze. "I told you this was coming."

Charles dropped his gaze and Erik's attention turned to Azazel. "Get me more information. Names, holding facilities, criteria for how mutants are handled…anything you can get your hands on."

"Erik." Charles spoke.

"Emma, go with him - find out what they are to smart to write down." Erik continued.

"Erik." Charles' tone strengthened.

"Janos run down your contacts - see if this is something only happening in this country, or if others are falling into line." Erik finished.

"Erik!" Charles snapped and Erik turned his way for the first time.

Charles held his gaze "You promised that you would let me handle things diplomatically - your method is a last resort."

Erik watched him for a moment before looking at his team. "Don't kill anyone - I don't want it known that we are looking. I want to surprise them. Understood?"

Azazel's tail twitched but he nodded when Emma and Janos took his hands they were gone. Erik turned to look at Charles. He crossed the floor and lean down bracing his hands on the arms of Charles' chair.

"This is as diplomatic as I get. I'm getting your information and I'm not killing anyone. But you have a very short clock on this one, Charles. I've told you from the start - I will not see this happen again. I thought you agreed with me on that." Erik spoke quietly but there was no doubt the whole table watched them.

Charles watched him. Erik gave off the image of a strong solider, he hid it all so well. Charles noticed the small things: the fact there was the smallest tremor in Erik's hand, the slight twitch in his eye. These tiny tells were give-a-ways to the well trained eye. Charles knew with out a doubt - Erik was terrified.

Regardless of all the power in the world…Charles was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Check back tomorrow to see how the teams handle this new challenge.<strong>

**Can they work together as a team, or will the tension tear it apart?**

**Will Erik and Charles survive their new found affection in the wake of this new threat?**

**Thank you for reading!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	28. Leave the Dead Buried

**A/N: I can not believe that I have over 800 reviews! You all are just absolutely made of awesome! Thank you all so much! I have to be somewhere tomorrow when I am supposed to post Tuesday's chapter so I am posting it early today.**

**I want to warn you that this chapter goes into some of the detail explaining Erik's life in the concentration camps, and some of it can be a hard read. I have done my research and tried to be as honest and accurate as I can.**

**Also - In regards to useing McTaggert - It is cannon, she is the one who writes and gets the bill passed while working with agent striker. 3**

**This story contains - Erik x Charles**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Once Erik's team had left there was very little eating going on. Eventually, the remaining students gave up the facade and filtered out of the dining room and into the den. They broke into small groups which were spread out over the large den.<p>

Sean, Alex and Bobby were sitting together on the sofa. They were speaking in low voices. "They obvious aren't on the same page about this." Alex was saying, in reference to Charles and Erik.

"Is anyone on the same page about this?" Bobby asked quietly looking around the room.

Charles had made a point to speak to each of the groups privately. He had done the best he could to put their fears at ease while answering their questions. He was currently talking to Hank and Raven a few yards away.

Sean followed Bobby's gaze "Erik is quick to a fight." He admitted softly "But I'm not so sure he is off on this one. This is some pretty heavy stuff."

Neither Bobby or Alex had a proper retort to his argument so they fell back into silence.

Erik was sitting the furthest away from any of them. He was seated on a oversized chair, or undersized couch - he couldn't be sure. Either way, he had pulled it to the fire and had his boots resting on the hearth.

He had gone outside for a while after the discussion to cool off. When he re-entered the house, he kept his shoes on. No one asked him why, but everyone noticed.

His eyes seemed to mirror the intensity and danger of each flame which licked at the iron gate. One glance at him could tell that while he sat in the Xavier Manor, he was miles and years away.

Angel had been sitting by herself just watching and listening to those around her. She stood and crossed the floor before stopping behind Erik's chair. She didn't speak at first. She simply leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Erik didn't respond to her, he just gave her hands a squeeze.

"Is it just me or do those two have a thing going?" Alex asked, desperate to find a new direction of conversation. "I though you guys were getting along." He continued toward Bobby.

"We are. Not officially or anything - but I don't think she and Erik have any kind of history. Not that she has told me anyway." Bobby said passively.

"I bet there is." Alex said passively. He just wanted to think about normal things like dating.

"I'd take that bet." Sean said quietly.

Before they could push him on the point Angel spoke quietly to Erik. Perhaps it was the fact that she approached him at all, which all of the others had been to fearful to do. Whatever the reason, the conversation dwindled.

"Can I ask you something?" Angel asked, her arms still around his shoulders from behind. She rested her head on the side of his head.

Erik's hand still held her own, he simply nodded.

"When you said you have lived this before, what did you mean." She asked it causally, but Erik could feel the tension in her arms.

He didn't answer for a very long moment. "You know exactly what I meant." He told her quietly.

Those who weren't listening before, were listening now.

"You were in one of those concentration camps?" Angel knew she was threading in dangerous waters.

Had anyone else in the room asked him Erik may well have leveled them. He had grown so close to her, and she reminded him so much of Anya.

Instead he just nodded to her question.

He had to remind himself that she was an American girl thirteen years younger than he was. What was so personal to him, was in her textbooks. She was as removed from the hell he experienced as he was from understanding the impact of the wars which touched her country's soil.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know all of this?" He finally asked her turning his eyes from the flames to look at her.

"Because. I need to know your reason for fighting this. I don't understand it, but I want to. I can't be on your side in this war with out knowing what I am fighting against." Her eyes plead.

She wasn't a stupid stripper. She was an intelligent young woman. She knew that the others still saw Erik as the cold and calculating solider. She knew only a few of his secrets in discussions about Shaw after Erik took control. It changed how she saw him completely. She knew there would need some similar understanding from the others. While she would never get Erik to tell them, perhaps being overheard would be enough.

He watched her for a long moment. "My family were first sent to the Warsaw Ghetto which we escaped and then were recaptured and sent to Aushwitz." His tone was very tense and he answered very quickly before turn his attention back to the fire.

She gave his hand a squeeze, she was still leaning behind him with her arms around his shoulders. "Your family?" She asked quietly.

"My parents and my sister." Even as Erik heard himself answer he wasn't sure why he did. This stupid act had brought it all back fresh and new to his mind and he hated it.

"What happened to him." She asked in a whisper.

He didn't respond.

"They were killed?" She asked.

"My father was, as soon as we arrived. He hurt his leg in escaping. " He swallowed his eyes lost in the flames. "My mother was killed in front of me and my sister starved to death." He finished quickly his eyes flashing at her in anger. "Now, that is enough questions - please. Just leave the dead buried."

She met his eyes with sadness. She didn't fear him. She knew the anger was not meant for her.

The whole of the room were staring at them in silence. Some were wide eyed while others barely retained tears.

"Your sister - that was Anya right? The one I remind you of." She prompted quietly. The others needed to hear this as much as Erik needed to say it. "How old was she?"

"Seven." Erik closed his eyes. Lost in memories and the glow of the fire the room had fallen away.

"I bet she was beautiful." Angel said softly before drawing away only to come and sit beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, while her head fell on his chest. Erik just nodded, his throat to tight for a response.

"That was where you met Shaw, right?" Angel asked, she could feel the whole of his body tense up.

Erik nodded.

"It must have been terrifying." She whispered.

Erik nodded again. "I hope you never have to see it." It was the barest of a whisper but the room heard him.

"That's why I need to know what it was like. To know what I'm fighting to stop." Angel encouraged him softly. She had never felt so unnerved as she noticed that his hand on her shoulder was trembleing.

"Please tell me." Angel whispered.

There was a long pause, Erik's eyes still lost in the flames.

"We arrived in early 1944. My parents were separated from us. I panicked and bent the gate trying to get to my mother. Schmitt, saw me do it. My father was put in a line for the 'showers'. It was just a lie they told the new ones so they didn't fight going into the gas chambers." Erik's voice gave and for a moment he stopped.

Charles, like the rest were watching Erik. He was crying, though he didn't know when he had started. With Erik's back turned to them he had no idea he was revealing so much.

Angel waited patiently for him to continue. "A few days later I was brought in to see Schmitt. He wanted me to move a coin. I couldn't. So he brought my mother in and shot her in the head." Angel made a quiet sound and drew in closer to Erik.

Erik brushed her hair absently, in effort to sooth her. She was the one who had wanted to know what she would be fighting against. "Schmitt took me around the camp. There were these massive warehouses. Some of the warehouses had clothing and shoes they had taken off the bodies which were resold. The one I won't forget is one which was full of nothing but prayer shawls. He told me that this was where faith would get me, and that he was much more reliable."

Angel closed her eyes.

"I'll stop." Erik said softly to her, he knew the facts about Schmitt, or Shaw, hit close to home for her.

"No." Angel said. "Keep talking."

Erik watched her for a moment before his eyes moved back to the flames. "I worked and lived with the rest of the Jews for the new few months. I was only pulled aside when Schmitt wanted to work with me." He swallowed before continuing. " I hadn't seen Anya since we arrived. The last time I saw her was when they had us moving the bodies into one of the crematoriums."

He spoke in a numb tone, he was far away.

"She had starved. She went into one of the mass graves. I like to think that she was at least in the same one with our parents."

Angel shifted so her head was resting on Erik's knee. He continued to sooth her hair. He noticed she was crying and on some level he appreciated that someone else cried for his sister.

"Death was common place there, if you were to slow, or old or wounded. You were shot. I came across several people I known on the outside in there. I don't know of any who came out. We were worked worse than dogs, beaten and starved. We hoped for rescue but each day was the same."

Erik's voice was far away now, not as emotion choked - completely removed "Outside of work were the punishments: There were standing cells which were just large enough for four men to stand in, where you would be left for a few days. The basement had starvation cells where you were given neither food nor drink until you were dead. They had dark cells where people were left in a small cell with only one small window. They would eventually suffocate. Sometimes, they lit a candle to make the process go faster. Sometimes we were hung by our wrists behind our back for hours or days until our shoulders dislocated."

Angel didn't miss the change from they to we, in that sentence.

"Even though our lives continued as normal we began to notice the soldiers were acting skittish, trying to cover up things. They starting burnings in open pits as well as the crematorium. Whispers started than allied forces might be getting close. Schmitt was away when the orders game down to push us on a march into the interior of the Nazi occupied lands. He had told me to stay before he left, but I saw it as a chance to escape and took it."

He shook his head to himself.

"How far was the march?" She asked looking back at him.

"50 kilometers, in two feet of snow. Most of us has considerately less then we arrived wearing. It was a wonder any of them made it to the end." Erik's voice was still distant, like he was reading out of a journal. He had learned to remove himself from the trauma, or else he would have gone insane.

"You didn't?" She asked him quietly catching again the change from 'us' to 'they'.

Erik shook his head. "No. I had frostbite and there wasn't much left of might right shoe. I hadn't eaten in several days before the march so, I went down three days in to the march. The soldiers had orders to kill anyone who couldn't keep pace. They couldn't risk any of us making it back to tell the world what they had been doing."

Erik rolled his right shoulder absently. "One of the guards was as cold as I was and took a lousy shot."

Charles suddenly remembered the poorly tended scar on Erik's shoulder.

"But couldn't you have stopped it?" Angel asked.

"Not frozen and half dead. The shot didn't even hurt. I don't know who they were kidding - there was no need to shoot me. Another hour in the snow and I wouldn't have been anyone's problem." Erik gave an unhealthy laugh.

"So what happened?" Angel asked sitting up to face him. Over his shoulder she saw for the first time the whole room watching them. Most were in tears, or in shock - she had at least achieved her goal. They couldn't look at Erik anymore and just see him as this evil soul.

Now, at the very least they knew.

"Schmitt - or Shaw. What ever you want to call him. He killed the solider before he could shoot me in the head. He had followed us from the start. He used the opportunity to inform me that I was nothing with out him, so long as I behaved - he'd keep me safe." Erik scoffed at the safe bit.

Charles couldn't help but wonder if Erik didn't have some element of Stockholm syndrome, given his history with Shaw. It must have been odd for him to have two sides of his soul wanting two very different things. It said something for his character that in the end he was able to see Shaw for the evil that he was.

"So how did you leave him, in the end?" Angel asked him quietly, touching Erik's shoulder.

The touch seemed to bring Erik back into the present and he jumped slightly. She drew back looking apologetic. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

Erik seemed to become aware of the eyes on him with out ever turning his head to face them. His eyes still on her face as he realized what she had done. He didn't say a word but the mask was clearly back in place. He stood with out a word and left the room at a jog.

The sound of his boots clanking on the floorboards paired with the recent story of a death march answered the unasked question as to why he still wore his shoes.

The outside door slammed shut as Erik left the house.

The sound of the door reverberated around the room. No one spoke, no one had words to respond to what they had just heard.

Slowly Charles moved down the hall and to the back door. It was pouring down rain. He could not see Erik. Though, in truth - he would not have been able to see Erik if he was three feet away in rains that heavy.

He heard a window break and looked up just in time to see Erik's helmet fly through the window of his study and likely back to its owner…

* * *

><p><strong>Check back on Wednesday to see if Erik returns.<strong>

**+Please feed the hungry writer+**

**+.R. & .R.+**


	29. I am Leaving

**A/N: **I have never loved writing a story as much as I love Echoes of the Mind. I have put a great deal of effort into the continuity and research of the times and circumstances. I hope that it has shown in each chapter. I am so grateful for the response to this story, you have truly warmed my heart in the truest of ways. Don't worry - Echoes isn't coming to an end just yet - but I wanted to thank you for enjoying the ride along with me.

_**Erik + Charles = Don't like it? Don't Read it. **__Have A Lovely Day!_

**The Character's belong to Marvel while the story belongs to me!**

* * *

><p>Charles had not needed to tell everyone to go to their rooms after Erik had fled. They had done so themselves, no doubt to processes the excessive and emotional information they had just heard. He had lied to those who asked about Erik's location. Charles had told them that Erik just needed some time and would be back soon. In truth, Erik was wearing his helmet - and Charles had no idea where he was or if he would return.<p>

He had never felt so far removed from him, and he hated it.

The storm had not let up in the least . Charles was watching the storm from the window in Erik's room. He had hoped that the other would return, if only to collect his belongings. So by staying in his room, he had the best chance of catching him before he left for good.

The storm was raging. Trees were blown over and rain fell sideways in torrents. As it was nearing the middle of February the cold had caused the downpour to become a disheartening mix of sleet and rain. Despite it only being Six in the evening, the sky was as dark as night. Watching the storm, Charles' couldn't help but feel a similarity between the storm and Erik's mind when they had first met.

Angel was a strong girl. Charles knew what she risked by going out on a limb to get Erik to reveal so much. Angel had no family, and very few friends. Erik had some how managed to become a surrogate brother to her. She knew the others wouldn't respect Erik with out knowing more. She had accomplished her goal, the others knew, but had the price been to high for her? Had she lost the only family she had left?

Had he?

Charles sighed heavily before reaching out with his mind again. He could not find Erik no matter how hard he tried. Charles was certain that he had put the helmet on.

Erik was gone.

Charles had even resorted to selecting people at random to have them look around for any glimpse of Erik. It was pointless. New York was massive, and there was no proof that he had not left the city, or even the state.

Erik was the kind of man who knew how to avoid being found if he wanted to.

His mind reached the bus stop where he felt someone familiar.

Angel.

She had gone out looking for Erik despite Charles' request to stay in the house. She had not let anyone come with her. She felt guilty and completely alone, and Charles' hurt for her. She was soaked to the bone and the small overhang at the bus stop did little to shelter her from the storm.

_**Please come home, Angel. **_Charles spoke quietly to her.

Angel jumped slightly, looking around her at the mostly empty bus stop. It was only she and an old man who looked like he had lived on a drug drip for the past few months.

"Not until I know he is ok." Angel spoke out into the snow, she noticed the man moved away. She was talking to herself after all.

_**You are going to catch your death if you stay out in this mess any longer. Please, let me at least have Hank or Alex come and bring you home.**_

"I think he will try to leave, and I know he doesn't like planes. I'll catch the bus to the bus terminal and have a look around. If I can't find him - _then_ I will come home." Angel's words shivered in the cold, despite her best efforts to hide it.

_**The bus doesn't stop there for another hour. Please- **_Charles was cut off by Angel.

"I have one question Professor. Are you going to stop looking?" When no response came she smiled into the storm.

_**I am sitting in a warm house, not in the middle of a winter storm.**_ Charles' voice returned to her mind having thought of a new argument.

"True, and I will come home right now." Charles felt relieved until she finished her sentence. "If you can honestly tell me that if situations were reversed, you wouldn't be out in this storm looking for him - just like I am."

_**Angel. He isn't going to be found if he doesn't want to be.**_ Even in her mind Charles sounded frustrated.

"I betrayed his trust, Professor. I have to make things right. I have to make sure that he knows why I did it. I didn't do it for everyone to see how weak he was. I want them to know how strong he is." Angel was upset, there was no denying that fact even though the rain on her face had long since mixed with the tears.

_**You succeeded. Now come home. **_

"Professor. Give me until 8pm, just two more hours. If I haven't found him by then - I'll come home." Angel shivered despite herself.

Charles knew when he was beaten and he hated that feeling.

_**Please, be careful. Call me if you need anything. I'm going to keep looking too.**_

Angel smiled, drawing her soaked coat around her tighter. "He is really lucky, isn't he?"

_**How do you mean?**_

"To have two people who love him so very much." Angel's words echoed back into Charles mind and he could help but smile.

_**Good luck Angel. **_Then he was gone, moving his attention to others in effort to catch a glimpse.

Angel glanced over at the old man a few seats away from her. She looked away. She was clearly less than thrilled by the weird way he was watching her. Of course, she had been talking to thin air.

Angel nearly came out of her seat when a heavy coat fell around her shoulders. She turned to shout at the old man only to find him leaving the bus stop at a run. She turned the other way and saw Erik, just as soaked as she was.

Even with the helmet his hair fell in a wet mess. His face was un readable while his hands were fisted into his pockets. He wore a trench coat with a hood over the helmet to hide the fact he wore it. He watched her for the longest time.

She likewise was doing the same, simply staring before something clicked and she realized he was actually there. She dropped the coat and threw her arms around his neck. He did not remove his hands from his pockets.

Angel was speaking while shivering. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-"

Slowly, his hands came out of his pockets and he returned the hug. He wasn't speaking, but it was a start.

The heavy coat she had tossed to the ground was more or less dry with a fur lining. The heavy brass buttons lifted and brought the coat to his hand. He again draped it over her shoulders. "We need to get you out of this storm."

Angel let him lead her to a very nice 1950's Oldsmobile Rocket 88. He opened the passenger side door for her before shutting it and going around to the drivers side. The heat was going at full blast and Angel was more than grateful for the warmth.

Erik was already back on the road before it occurred to her that she had never seen the car before. Nor had she seen the heavy coat she was now wearing.

"Erik, did you-" She started.

"Yes." He responded shortly, his eyes on the road. The ice had already begun to form on the road.

"Oook." She wasn't going to push him about stealing a car, not when it was warm and dry. She looked over at his face, or the little she could see with the helmet.

"You hate me?" She asked softly.

"Course not." Erik responded just as briskly as before.

"Where are we going?" She looked out the window.

"I'm taking you back to the manor." He replied.

"Good, I was worried you would leave." The relief was impossible to miss.

"I am leaving." Erik answered shortly.

Her heart could not decide if it wanted to race or stop all together. "Erik, please."

He didn't respond.

"I only wanted to-" She started but was cut off by Erik.

"I know what you were trying to do. I heard your one sided conversation with at the bus stop." Erik eased onto the break coming around a corner and barely kept the car from fishtailing.

Angel grabbed Erik's forearm as the car arched slightly before he got it back onto the road. "Where will you go?" Her voice seemed small.

"I don't know. France most likely, regroup with my team." Erik answered evenly.

"So then you never had any intention of staying and helping at the school." She didn't release his arm but her eyes had returned to the window.

"Of course I did. It is just not feasible now." Erik answered quietly.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

When Erik gave her a look with out responding.

"Because of what I said?" She asked some of that strength slipped back into her voice.

"Because of what they know." He corrected.

"They know what? That you dealt with some intense shit in your life and because of that you are guarded?" Angel's voice was louder than before.

Erik ignored her.

"That you were a child stuck in hell and you want to keep another child from going through what you did?" Her voice rose higher.

Erik's jaw was tightened but he did not respond.

"Explain this to me then. How are you more of a man by running away, then by staying here and working with us to make sure that is does not happen again." Angel was shouting now, trying to provoke a response.

His gripped tightened on the wheel. "Let it go." He warned.

"I am not Anya, Erik." Her tone was deathly quiet and he slammed on the breaks. The car slid and turned sideways before stopping in the middle of the main road just outside of the long drive of the manor. His eyes in that one moment reminded her of Shaw and she flinched back.

Leaning back on the car door she watched him wide eyed. Slowly, she licked her lips and although clearly afraid she finished her sentence.

"I am not Anya… but if you leave now … then I may end up just like her…" She felt small under the dangerous gaze of Erik Lensherr. Had she forgotten what he was capable of?

"You can't stop this alone…but neither can the Professor." Her voice was nearly lost over the rumble of the car engine.

She had not released the grip on his forearm and now carefully slid her hand down to take his hand. She was crying for fear of loosing the man who she felt for as a brother, for fear of what was to come and for fear that she might be on the receiving end of that anger which was currently swirling in Erik's eyes. "I can walk from here." She whispered.

She fumbled for door handle behind her and managed to get it open. As the door swung open she slipped out and landed with a thud in the snow. The small tumble from the seat to the snow had broken the grip she had on his hand.

She stood and dusted herself off drawing the coat Erik had given her around her tightly. She stooped down to look at him through the open the door. "I really hope you change your mind."

She forced a smile and a small wave before trudging into the snow toward the manor which sat 20 yards away.

Erik sat in silence watching her shape loose it's form amid the swirling sleet and snow. Then she was gone. He laid his head on the steering wheel in silent frustration. He knocked his head on the wheel twice before pulling the car back on the road and driving away.

Angel had walked slowly hoping that Erik would change his mind. She had heard the car drive away and now the growing storm around her drowned out any outside noise.

She barely had time to register the crack from above as another tree coming down before she was knocked hard to one side. The snow and ice was thrown up as a large oak slammed into the earth where she had been standing.

She was left to stare stupidly at the mammoth downed tree before a thought occurred to her: What knocked her to the side? On cue something hoisted her to her feet like she weighed nothing.

"There are more subtle ways to get my attention" His voice was uneven, giving the impression he had just finished a long run.

"Erik!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Your staying?"

He picked up the now equally soaked coat and draped it back over her shoulders. His arm lingered there and she seemed content to walk under his wing.

"Come on, kid. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>See? This time I was nice - no cliff hanger. <strong>

**Check back on Thursday to see how Erik's return effects the household. Likewise, as Erik's team returns with information…what will we learn?**

**+Please Read and Review+**


	30. A Man's Secrets

**A/N: I can not believe how close I am to 1,000 Reviews. It is all thanks to each and everyone of you *bows to you* Truly, you can not imagine what it means to me to have received such a phenomenal response to my little story. I want to thank each and every single person who has not only read it but also reviewed it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I am truly - your biggest fan -**

**This story contains Erik x Charles = Don't like it? Don't Read it. **_Have a lovely day._

_**The characters belong to Marvel while the story is mine.**_

The manor seemed to materialize out of the sleet and snow only moments before Erik and Angel reached the main door. She walked under his arm relying more than she'd like to admit on his longer stride to get from here to there. She was born in California, snow and winter storms were an uncommon challenge for her. She would have been hopeless driving on icy roads, of that she was certain.

He unlocked and opened the door with out ever bothering to reach for the key Charles had given him. He nudged her in the door first before following in behind her. Neither spoke as the removed their soaked shoes and coats. Erik didn't remove the helmet he wore, he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Erik was an intensely personal individual. He loathed weakness or feeling weak. He felt as though the worst of him had just been seen by everyone. Regardless of Angel's reasons, he still stung deeply from the invasion.

Angel looked very much the soaked kitten, with her mascara running and her face pale from the cold.

Erik was glad to see no one was in the main great room, or any of the hallways that he could see. He was not ready to discuss what was likely the top of everyone's discussion list.

"Go dry off and take a hot shower, it will warm you up." Erik spoke quietly.

Angel looked at him for a unreadable moment before voicing her concerns. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Erik just nodded.

She smiled. "Good, now go talk to Charles." She went so far as to nudge him toward the hall.

He looked at her confused. Then he understood, Sean must have told her. Angel looked at him through strands of wet hair which fell over her face. "Don't worry about it, no one told me. You shouldn't fight it."

He looked puzzled.

"Being in love." She smiled. "it's a good look for you."

Erik didn't respond to her, it was safer that way. He simply moved in a long trodden gait towards Charles' room. He wasn't sure what he would say, or if he would be able to speak at all. The cold of the metal touched his cheek and he flinched. A silent reminder to the fact he still wore it. He was not ready to take it off, not yet.

He opened Charles' door and found it empty. The bed hadn't been made since they napped together before the lunch. Erik wasn't sure why he walked over to the bed, in fact, he never remembered crossing the threshold of the door. Perhaps, it was Angel's words still ringing in his ears.

Love?

He couldn't possibly be in love. He didn't have time for such trivial things.

Why not? A little voice in his head asked.

The truly frustrating thing about that little voice was, that while he wore his helmet - he couldn't think it was Charles. When he wore that helmet he had to admit the little voice came from himself.

He had reached down to pick up the folded sketch he had made for Charles' birthday, when he heard a voice behind him.

"He isn't in here." Sean spoke quietly from the doorway.

Erik had spun when the other spoke and the picture fell to the floor. He had already begun to brace himself for whatever Sean had wanted to ask. Instead Sean just continued as before. "He's in your room."

Erik looked puzzled but was far to guarded to respond.

"He's been in there since you left." Sean continued. He leaned on the door way watching Erik.

Erik again did not speak, he simply walked out of the room and past Sean. He was four feet away when he heard Sean speak again.

"I haven't told anyone." Sean's voice was level. "Just so you know."

Erik stopped and turned to look at the boy responding for the first time. "Go for it, Sean. That is very little about me which no one knows…" His tone though soft, sounded bitter.

"I know that." Sean said, managing for the first time to meet Erik's eyes. "That's why I won't tell anyone."

Erik looked taken aback, this was not the kind of maturity he expected out of Sean.

"I figure, you guys can make it common knowledge when you're ready. Nothing wrong with a man having a few secrets." Sean turned and started down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Erik could not have spoken if he had wanted to.

"Glad you came back…" Sean called down the hall.

Then he was gone, leaving a terribly confused Erik in his wake. After a moment to compose himself, Erik turned back down the hall way toward his room.

His room was dark and gave the impression of being empty with the exception of the words he heard from outside the open door.

"…With Raven's situation, and this approaching war. I don't know who think you are kidding. I can not do this alone…"

Erik remained outside the door listening. He expected to hear the response to the conversation but nothing came. Until the same voice continued.

"Come on, Erik…"

Then Erik realized, Charles was talking to himself. He slipped silently through the open the door and into the darkened room.

Charles was leaning on the window frame. His shoulders were slouched and one arm braced himself against the window. His free hand was to his temple but even his elbow rested on the window seat It gave the impression that he was tired and had been sitting like that for some time.

It reminded him very much of how he had first seen Charles after he returned home. He remembered standing out in the wind watching the other glare into the fading day. Charles looked a mixture of exhausted and stressed. Erik knew him well enough to know that if a student were to walk in all signs of fatigue would vanish. Erik smiled to himself, he wasn't the only one who wore a mask.

"Come on, Erik…Please don't do this to me again." Charles spoke to the storm, the emotion evident in his voice.

Erik tensed slightly at the others words. Do what? Then he understood. On the beach he had put on the helmet and walked away, with no intentions of returning. That's what Charles thought he had done again.

Erik couldn't blame him for that thought. He had intended on leaving. He had been on his way to the bus terminal when he saw Angel sitting in the rain. He had still intended on leaving after he took her home. Of course, he hadn't even made it back to the main road with her line about Anya still echoing in his mind. He had parked the car and ran after her.

He had been 15 feet behind her when he saw the tree start to go. There had been one heart stopping moment when he doubted he would get there in time. It was that thought which brought him back and it was that realization which made him stay.

Still, Charles plead with the storm for Erik's response and he felt his chest tighten. A small puddle had formed at his feet from the steadily dripping wet clothes, while he watched Charles.

"Please, Erik. Don't hide from me." Charles whispered.

'_You don't trust me enough to not wear that helmet, even after I save your life. While you nearly took mine.'_ Erik remembered one of the first things Charles said to him the day they were reunited. The memory sent a chill down his spine.

Silent as he entered, Erik pushed his hood back and removed the helmet. He braced himself for whatever reaction was going to follow his reveal.

Charles went from slumped exhaustion to sitting up straight and looking over his shoulder. His eyes were wide but his face was unreadable. He turned his chair with shaking hands and faced him. Erik looked as guarded as ever and for all of his solider image, he had his weight on his left foot - fighting the urge to run.

In the hours of searching for Erik, Charles had thought of a great many things to say to Erik: Some sweet and some full of anger. In that moment watching a soaked to the bone Erik drip all over the rug at his feet, he settled for the one which needed to be said.

"Welcome home." Charles' voice was quiet but full of emotion.

Erik exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his mouth to speak but after a moment he just closed it. Charles closed the distance between them, stopping a foot away from the other. Charles seemed to want a response but did not really expect one.

Erik gave the best response he could. He simply handed him back the helmet. Charles responded with a weak smile and tossed it on the bed which sat beside him. Charles took the other's hands and flinched at how cold they were. "Come on, we need to get you warmed up.."

While Charles was with no doubt, being more receptive than he deserved - Erik heard the hardened edge to his words and noticed this brisk movements. This was a far cry from nearly killing him months prior, but he had no doubt - Charles was very angry.

Charles turned toward the restroom, likely to get a towel.

"Charles." Erik spoke for the first time and Charles turned.

"I am sorry." Erik admitted softly.

"Just…never again ok?" Charles' voice gave away that he wasn't sure if he was asking to much.

Erik held his eyes for a long moment, and then he nodded.

Charles started back for the bathroom but stopped. "Oh, Angel. I'll have to -"

"She's home. I brought her in with me." Erik interrupted. He saw Charles smile at that but was not quite sure why.

Charles returned a moment later with some towels, while Erik had already dug out a pair of sweats. He had already begun to take his shirt off before Charles re-entered the room. Charles glanced at him with a gentle look of understanding. "I didn't judge you before, and I'm not starting now." He reassured the other.

Erik seemed to debate for a moment before drawing off the soaking wet shirt and tossing it with a flop into the sink of his bathroom through an open door. The cold rain had made each scar pucker and stand out against his pale flesh.

It would be a lie to say Charles didn't notice, but in that same rite he didn't allow the other's injuries to change his reactions. "You should shower first, get your body temperature back up." Charles advised.

Erik smirked at being given the exact same suggestion that he had given Angel. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting it heat and steam the room. Once it was at a nice scolding hot temperature Erik shed his pants and tossed them in the sink as well. He made no effort to hide from Charles, they had seen each other in more sensual moments than getting into the shower.

Charles noticed Erik left the bathroom door open and took the sign as an invitation. He entered the room quietly although he was sure Erik knew he was in there. Erik proved him right by speaking over the steady hiss of the water.

"About what you said - You can do this alone Charles." Erik's voice was recovering some of its strength under the heat of the water.

Charles watched his silhouette kneel in the shower and plug the drain. It was more of a tub with a shower head from above. By plugging the drain, he was allowing the shower to fill the bathtub.

"No, Erik." Charles answered evenly, it needed to be said. "I can't. I don't want to make light of what you just experienced Erik but, I'm struggling too. These young people may not be children, but they are putting their trust in me. They expect me to be there with the right answers. They expect me to keep them safe. When the truth is, I don't have the right answers and I can't keep them safe." Charles paused watching the silhouette behind the curtain pause at his words. "I can not do this every time you get pissed off or skittish, Erik. You aren't the only one who is dealing with a lot."

The silhouette hadn't moved and Charles half expected him to leave following his words. When Erik didn't Charles continued.

"There is so much going on here, Erik. Raven's pregnancy, This Mutant Registration Act, the growing tension between our two teams, and this war… I can barely keep my head above water. I am not just saying that Erik. I need your help." He paused "I need your help as much as you need mine."

Erik had begun to wash his hair, but he heard every word the other said. He rinsed his hair in silence, he did not have the gift for words that Charles did.

"To quote a very smart man." Charles was saying " I want you by my side…in every sense of the word."

Erik paused, before drawing back the curtain enough to see Charles. He was surprised to see him look so fearful. Apparently, his silence had caused Charles' to think the worst. Still Charles' held his ground despite his clear nervousness and met the others eyes. "Because if you aren't here - with us, and I can't count on you to be here when they need you … When I need you." He licked his lips "Then maybe you shouldn't be here at all."

Erik watched him for a terrifying unreadable moment. He knew why Charles' was saying what he was. He had left him alone to take the team with out so much as a word.

For the 2nd time.

Erik's eyes lowered briefly in thought.

"If he was as smart as you seem to think he was." Erik chose his words carefully. "Then perhaps its best to follow that advice."

Charles smiled, looking more relieved than Erik had seen him all day.

Charles knew when to push and when to ease up, at least for the moment. Erik was not big for swallowing his pride. He would take what he could get for now and discuss things once situations had time to calm down.

"Care to join me?" Erik offered with a vague gesture to the tub, he felt like he already knew the answer would be no. It was the closest thing to a truce he could manage.

Charles' smile spread slightly and he nodded, truce accepted. He slid out of his shirt with ease but would have to go back into the bedroom to fully undress. When he returned Erik had turned the shower off and drawn back the curtain revealing the nearly full tub.

Erik didn't help him at first. He still stood his ground about only helping when Charles truly needed it. Charles was able to get from his chair to the edge of the tub, but it would take Erik's help to get him all the way into the tub. After a few adjustments they were situated with Erik's back against the wall and Charles' back against Erik's chest.

Erik brought his arms around Charles' chest in silence just holding him. "I am sorry." Erik breathed quietly. He meant it. He hadn't intended to leave forever, only to calm down - at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

When he left he had been so full of anger and emotion that he had simply ran. It wasn't until moments earlier in the shower when Charles called him on the fact that he needed to shake up or ship out, that he understood what he could really lose.

He thought back to the night they had spent together, the amount of trust Charles had put in him. How timid Charles had been to be made so aware of his injury. Spending as much time reassuring each other as they did in actual moments of passion. He loved it all, not just the sexual element, but the dance and the conversation that flowed around it. He had never felt so truly close to someone. He didn't know anyone could trust him the way that Charles had.

Charles' eyes closed softly leaning back against the other. He would tilt his chin and kiss the others jaw with a teasing touch.

'_Charles'_ Erik thought hoping to gain a response but not sure if the other could hear him with out trying to.

_**I can hear you, Erik**_ Charles' voice felt so natural in his mind.

Erik dipped his chin to capture the others lips with his own. Charles turned as best as he could to run his free hand along Erik's jaw.

Erik's fingers threaded through Charles' hair as the kiss deepened. Erik took as much of a breath as he could manage before his thoughts filtered back into Charles' mind _I love you too. _

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Check back on Friday (Eastern Standard Time) To see:**_

_**How the teams work together for their first assignment, and see how the students respond to Erik given this new information.**_

_**+Please Read and Review+**_

_**(I will pick three reviewers at Random to send Saturday's chapter early)**_


	31. Blood and Ill Tidings

**A/N: I want to direct your attention to my profile page where I have put all the fan art done for this fiction so far. Some amazing artists have really done some amazing things and you should check it out. I am in shock to be twenty reviews away from 1,000 - I…yeah, honestly ladies and gents, I am at a loss of words. (Me, I know, crazy!) You have brightened my days and lifted me up in a way I can't describe. I am touched and grateful … Thank you - From the bottom of my heart.**

**Contains Erik x Charles - Don't like it? Don't Read it. **_Have a Lovely Day!_

* * *

><p>Erik and Charles had spent the remainder of the evening reminding each other why they had chosen to stay. They had stayed in the tub until the water got cold, then they had moved to the bed. By the time they were finished reassuring each other that they were both alright, both were too tired to move. For that reason they shared Erik's bed till morning.<p>

The next morning Erik had cooked breakfast while Charles distributed everyone's first official assignment as students at the Xavier Institute. A comprehensive exam to see where they were academically and address the long term goals they wished to accomplish.

Between the actual exam and the private meetings with Charles to discuss a lesson plan it made for a long couple of days. Charles was surprised to see that many of the students had very realistic long term goals.

Alex simply wanted to get his GED, having dropped out between foster homes and prison. Charles had a assured him that it was absolutely with in the realm of possibility and that he would do his best to see Alex go as far as he wanted in the academic world.

Sean expressed a bashful interest in Art and was a little surprised when Charles' directed him to Erik to further his advancement in that department.

Angel had finished high school but had not advanced beyond a very basic diploma in a poor income school. She wanted to go to college but felt she would drown because she was not as prepared as she wanted to be. Charles had checked her paper and assured her she was not as far behind as she thought she was. Still, he had promised to help her level out before she moved to college level courses. She was reluctant to tell him what she wanted to study, but eventually announced psychology. A delighted Charles assured her that would be both useful and possible.

Hank was more of a teacher than a student but he still met with Charles to discuss the viability of advancing his own study. Charles contacted some old professors at Oxford to set Hank up on a mail order course of study with telephone meetings weekly.

Bobby was still in high school, but was excited to learn on a lower ratio basis. He like most students in high ratio classrooms, often felt ignored. He had mentioned that he would like to learn a foreign language. Something refined sounding, like French. Charles had directed him to Erik but couldn't help but wonder if that desire for refinement wasn't because of his parents rather than Bobby's actual interest.

Raven had spoken to Erik, rather than Charles and told him that she thought about nursing. She was scared to tell Charles for fear of him being angry with himself for never allotting for her own education. Erik had simply informed Charles that she wanted to learn it and not to make a big deal over it. Ironically, he agreed.

Charles was more than a little relieved when everyone was done with the process and gave the others the rest of the day off. They were naturally excited and most went outside for a snowball fight. As Charles watched them run for the door he couldn't help but wonder if they realized they had just entered into a snowball fight with Bobby.

Erik was in the kitchen making some toast when Charles came in behind him. He smiled over his shoulder but turned back to his toast.

"What about you, Erik?" Charles asked him casually.

"What about me?" Erik responded before gesturing to the toast. Charles shook his head, he wasn't hungry.

"Do you have any interest in furthering your education." Charles elaborated.

"I looked over your paper, aside from the higher math, I knew most of it. Shaw was a bastard but he didn't want his weapons ignorant either." Erik spoke easily, but the bitterness wasn't missed.

"Yes, well - as a teacher if there is any think you want to catch up on… Or refresh a bit, just let me know." Charles wasn't going to push him. Things had been running far to smoothly.

Charles opened one of the lower cabinets where they had moved the glasses to. He had a funny realization: that in a year they would have to move the glasses to keep a baby out of it. He laughed despite himself. Of course, they still weren't 100% sure if Raven was pregnant. Hank had said the test would take five days which meant the results would be in some point today.

Erik sat on the cabinet with his buttered toast and gave Charles a beautifully puzzled look. "Cabinets always make you laugh?"

Charles gave a short laugh and shook his head. "No. I was just thinking. If Raven is…you know, that's going to change some things around here."

Erik had to nod in agreement of that. "True enough. But then you have to decide, is this a school or a training facility for a secret Mutant Team."

Charles drank his milk in silence before looking over at Erik. "Why? Why can't it be both? The school can be our public face - while the teaching staff and older students serve a double role. They would also be able to protect the school if our secret is ever found out."

Erik mulled over the thought in his mind for a moment before he nodded. Whatever he had intended to respond with was silenced by the smell of sulfur. Erik sat his toast down and slid off the counter. Charles followed him into the den where Erik's team stood with the notable absence of Emma. Azazel was supporting Riptide by an arm over his shoulder, while Janos bled profusely from a wound on his leg.

When Azazel saw Erik he broke into a quick tangent of Russian. Erik stopped him. "English." He snapped.

Charles knew snitches of lots of different languages but if Erik was having a hard time keeping up he knew Charles was lost.

Azazel looked more than a little miffed but started again in English. "I was saying dat ve vere in da pentagon. After ve had our information de military arrived. It vas noffink until dat Sooka traded sides. She made hem stop his attack and he vus shot. She tried de same vif me but I vas not where she thought I vould ve."

(I was saying that we were in the Pentagon. After we have our information the military arrived. It was nothing until that Sooka (bitch or whore in Russian) traded sides. She made him stop his attack and he was shot. She tried the same with me but I was not where she thought I would be.)

Charles' eyes moved from the bleeding Riptide to the blood on the Azazel's sword. He got the distinct impression that Emma Frost was no more. Erik, was quick to react to the information. Years with Shaw had made him nothing if not effective in emergency situations.

"Take him to the infirmary. He's bleeding out way to fast. Charles get Hank there and join him as soon as possible. For obvious reasons we can not call an ambulance given as he was shot by government officials while trying to steal state secrets." Erik's tone offered no argument. He walked over and put Janos' other arm over his shoulder and then all there were gone.

Charles contacted Hank and made his way to the infirmary. By the time he arrived they already had Janos on the table and had cut away his pants revealing a nasty wound on his thigh. Thankfully it had not hit the main artery. If it had been, Janos would have never survived the journey.

Erik had his hand clamped over the wound which while not sanitary it was keeping him from bleeding to death. Hank couldn't have made Charles more proud. He was a scientist, not a medical doctor but he rose to the challenge beautifully. He had Azazel steal what he needed, with out the slightest hesitation. While Charles' didn't condone stealing there was a time and a place to be picky. The advantage of having a teleporter was made clear as Hank would ask for it, and then have it within seconds.

Once the bleeding was under control Hank asked everyone to leave outside of Azazel and Erik. Erik had some experience with gunshot wounds and could tell exactly where the bullet was lodged. While Azazel's teleporting may well have saved his life.

During the operation, students had begun to filter in one by one. They weren't exactly bosom buddies with any of Erik's team, but they understood the need for moral support. Two hours after the sudden arrival of Azazel and Janos people began to filter out of the makeshift operating room.

Erik came out first wearing an entirely different outfit. Azazel had gotten everyone something else to wear because of the amount of blood that had soaked into their clothes during the operation. No one spoke when he came out, or asked as he took a seat next to Charles and downed the water bottle that Charles offered him.

Next came Hank who didn't make it two feet out of the room before Raven hugged him. He kissed her cheek and kept an arm around her waist before addressing Charles. "He should make it, he may have a limp for a while - but I think he is past the crucial point."

Charles nodded with a smile. "Glad to hear it. Where is Azazel?"

"Cleaning his sword." Erik answered for Hank. "Once he was sure that Janos wasn't a dead man he was more than a little pissed that he left blood on his sword for that long. "

On cue Azazel came out, wearing the same style clothes as before. There was no blood on them so clearly he had changed. Some of the students worried idly if the man owned a different style of clothes.

"I am sorry to have to press you for information, after such a trying experience, Azazel - but what did you learn?" Charles asked.

Azazel seemed somewhere between nervous energy and exhaustion as he paced by the door. His tail twitched nervously before coiling around his leg in a pointed effort of remaining still. He crossed his arms and faced the other. "Ve vere correct. They have fifty or so contained in various hidink places. They are recruiting our kind to vork for dem. Thoes vho do not agree are beink contained. I fink they are havink her as a traitor since before you freed her." He nodded toward Erik.

(We were correct. They have fifty or so contained in various hiding places. They are recruiting our kind to work for them. Those who do not agree are being contained. I think that they are having her as a traitor since before you freed her| {Emma} )

No one spoke for a long moment and Charles could feel there eyes on him.

"So vat are ve doink?" Azazel asked. (so what are we doing)

Charles looked up slowly trying to stall to think of a good attack plan. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off my Erik.

"We do nothing." Erik's tone was dangerously quiet and despite the disbelieving look no one questioned him.

No one except Azazel which pointedly spoke in another language.

Erik's eyes narrowed and he stood. "No. I am not." He crossed the floor toward Azazel. "We are not ready. They have fifty locked up somewhere. Which means they could have a hundred or more who thought fighting was better than rotting in a cell. You nearly lost Janos and two seconds slower it could have been you not Frost that died out there."

Erik was thankful for his height because it gave him a few inches on Azazel making the demon look up at him. It was old school intimidation tactics but it was still used today because it worked. "So, I say again. We are not ready. We have to train, if we want half a chance to keep a foothold in this war."

Azazel's tail swished behind him as he glowered at Erik. Then suddenly he was gone. Only to reappear behind Erik with his fingers biting into Erik's windpipe. "You still dink I am not ready?" Azazel growled tightening his grip.

The students were on their feet. Erik didn't panic at the thought of his own death - he had faced it to many times before. Instead he kept enough of a grip on Azazel's wrist to keep him from completely crushing his windpipe.

"Yes, I think you are not ready." Erik managed to draw in enough air to speak. While he spoke the metal clasp on Azazel's sheath had opened and his sword slid free. Erik brought the blade along Azazel's throat in the small space between himself and the other. He tapped the blade against Aazzel's throat. "Do you?" Erik questioned.

There was a very tense moment between to strong willed men before Azazel shoved him away and grabbed his sword which still floated by him. He gave Erik a dirty look but didn't respond. Erik smirked before looking back at the students who had risen to their feet to defend him. Their loyalty to him had surprised him. He motioned that they sit back down. His attention then turned to Charles.

"If I may make a suggestion? We should divide into groups, one of us help get Cerebro finished. While the other takes your bomb shelter and turns into some sort of dangers training facility. Where we can use our powers in a battle scenario not just point and shoot."

"Like a danger room?" Sean asked from the back of the room.

"Something like that." Erik responded.

Charles was nodding to himself. "I think that is doable."

While everyone was discussing their plans for the future, Hank had gone back into the lab. He returned and walked over to Raven. He whispered something to her and for a moment she sat very still. Quiet suddenly she turned and threw her arms around Hank's neck, while she was silent her shoulders shook giving the impression she was crying.

Most had ignored Hank, but were now watching Raven's peculiar behavior. Raven was still whispering back at forth with Hank. Charles' and Erik exchanged a knowing glance but didn't ask.

"What is going on?" Angel finally asked what everyone was wondering.

Raven turned and worried her lower lip for a moment before after a fleeting glance toward Hank she spoke up. "Hank and I are gonna have a baby."

For one beautiful moment there was no war. There was no wounded solider in the next room. They were just normal people experiencing jubilation with family and friends upon hearing good news. Angel squealed and hugged Raven with a laugh while the boys shook Hank's hand and fussed at him for keeping such good secrets. Hank took everything in stride, and seemed to beam at the news himself.

"When?" Angel asked still holding Raven by the hands.

"Some time around the middle of July, give or take." Raven answered.

Erik did not miss the calculating look which danced across Azazel's red features at her words. Azazel glanced his way and Erik gave the smallest shake of his head warning the other not to involve himself. Azazel simply turned and walked back into the hospital room not overly bothered by this new event.

Charles managed to get through the mob of students and Raven hugged him. He kissed her cheek and whispered "Congratulations, Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this! I<strong>**had thought about cutting the chapter in half and using it as two chapters, but after such an amazing response - I felt like you deserved a little something special. Truly - thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Check back Saturday to see … Ok, I can't tell you it would ruin it. Just check back ^.^**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	32. No more hiding

**A/N:I am grinning ear to ear and somewhat in shock, so I hope this is still understandable. About ten minutes ago, my Fanfiction: Echoes of the mind hit ONE THOUSAND AND ONE REVIEWS!**

**I am utterly blown away by the response this story has received. I just wanted to thank each and every person who has read and responded to my story. **

**The response of fanart has also, utterly blown me away. I am trembling when I type this. I know that this sounds silly over a story but I'm going to go out on a limb here and admit something. **

**I have struggled with depression since the birth of my son. I use a creative outlet to balance things out. I never could finish anything I started to write, I just couldn't care.**

**Then I started this little story (Which was going to be a one shot! )**

**I have found the joy of writing again, which I thought was long gone. I feel like I have accomplished something, and now nothing seems out of my reach. I know its just a silly story written with someone else's characters, but to see it so well received...words truly fail me.**

**That's why I'm entitling this : Thank you Readers of Echoes - not 1000 reviews! Because with out you, Echoes would have been another story on a shelf that I gave up on.**

**Thank you...All of you.**

**If you are interested: There are some amazing art done by some amazing artists on my profile for this fanficiton.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also: I will be away this weekend so I am posting saturday's Chapter now and I will post sundays chapter soon. So you will still have the same number of chapters you will just be getting them all at once!<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next month the Institute took a drastic change. Cerebro's major construction was completed on March 1st. While Charles and Hank were left to do the fine tuning the rest of the students were able to devote their attentions to the training room, which via Sean's suggestion had been loving dubbed The Danger Room. On March 22nd, with the combined effort of both teams the Danger Room was completed.<p>

On Saturday March 24th, the students were spread over the ground either training or simply being social with peers. They each felt their minds touched by Charles. He carried a simple message: _**Please, join me in the den.**_

Alex and Sean were the first two arrive. They were covered in a thin layer of sweat and had clearly just come off of the basketball court. They slumped onto the main sofa and kicked their feet onto the table.

Next, Bobby and Angel came into the room hand in hand. Charles had advised Angel to be careful. Bobby was still a teenager and at 17 he could still get the young woman in trouble. Charles had been leery at first but they seemed to be a good match.

Raven and Hank were the next ones to arrive. Raven had on one of Hank's lap coats having been working on her nursing degree when Charles had called. She was starting to show and while a little embarrassed at first she seemed to have settled into the fact that she was going to be pudgy for a bit. Hank sat in the oversized chair and Raven settled onto his lap.

Azazel and Janos were the last two to arrive. Azazel wore black pants and his shirt hung from the waistband of his pants while Janos was wearing a tank top and shorts. Both looked like had just come from a long stretch in the Danger Room. Janos had healed from the gunshot wound but was struggling to get back to where he was before his injury with his mobility. Azazel had yet to best Erik in training and that seemed enough to push him harder.

As they arrived they found Charles sitting on the couch and waiting on them. Erik stood back by the hearth, a silent observer.

"Thank you for coming." Charles started with a smile. "I thought you would like to see this as it aired, rather than discuss it later. Miss McTagarrt is making a public statement regarding the new Mutant Registration Act. They are finally going public with it." He explained before motioning to the Television which Erik turned on.

Erik would sit down in front of Charles on the floor while the rest of the inhabitants moved around the small television to get a better view.

**Moira McTaggart walked in front of the podium which bore the United States Emblem. Her hair was cut shorter and her eyes seemed far more severe despite the kind smile on her face. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with me here today." She smiled right on cue. "I would like to discuss the recent discovery of what have been referred to as **_**Mutants**_**."**

Bobby had sat down beside Charles while Angel was sitting on his knee. When Moira said the word Mutants in that sickenly sweet voice, Angel slid off of Bobby's knee and into the floor beside Erik. Erik glanced side ways at her and turned his hand palm up on his knee. She took his hand then reached back up for Bobby's.

"**They are people who have developed these abnormal traits with no given reason or cause. Some of this traits are physical, such as fur or even a tail." She paused to allow the murmuring of the crowd to calm down. "While others are more…manipulative. There are rumors of mutants which can walk through walls, teleport, create explosions or even read your thoughts." The crowd was talking loudly now.**

Erik glanced up toward Charles. "That was a little to similar - are you sure you wiped her mind?"

Charles closed his eyes his fingers coming to his temple. He had developed his mutation past the need to use the gesture that helped him focus. But there was a great distance between himself and Moira, so the focus was needed. After a moment he opened his eyes. "She shooting the dark. She doesn't even fully remember my mutation, and I wiped out everything before you and I even met." He spoke to Erik.

Erik nodded his attention turning back to the T.V.

"**I know that this can sound alarming, but we have found most Mutants mean us no harm. However, as with people, there is no way of telling which one of those do intend to cause harm, until it is to late."**

"You heard that right?" Raven asked. "People, not humans - we aren't even people."

Hank drew her in close but said nothing, his eyes on the screen.

"**Because of this, I have purposed a Mutant Registration Act. It is absolutely harmless. We just want an understanding of the dangers that we may face. No one will be hurt, or arrested when the come forward. This is a friendly middle ground." Even as she lied to the camera with a bright smile, her eyes seemed calculating.**

"**Starting April first, there will be open registration boxes at city halls across America. Mutants - Friends: I encourage - no, invite you to come forward. Share with us a few small details and then be on your way. We want nothing from you. We do this for your safety as much as ours."**

"Ours and yours…" Alex muttered from where he was standing behind the couch.

"**Let me press one matter of importance to everyone. Because of the potential risk that these Mutants cause, as with any act we must have incentives…and repercussions." **

Angel laid her head on Erik's shoulder, she was afraid. Of course, most everyone in the room was afraid.

"**For every Mutant which comes forward and discloses the information we will, in gratitude for you honesty, erase any driving violations you or a member of your family may have. This includes parents who register their children." She smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "We want to be friends, we want to help you. However, if you do not meet the terms of this registration you will face fines and jail time. This includes, if you know about an unregistered Mutant and do not disclose that information."**

Erik shifted on the floor. It was the same thing, all over again. Encouraging neighbors to sell out their own on friendly terms, or get punished for harboring someone. He flinched at a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He was surprised to see that it was Charles' hand which gave a reassuring squeeze.

"**Thank you all so much for your time and consideration. Check your local newspapers for registration locations and remember: Honesty is always the best policy!" She ended in a grossly fake sing song voice. **

The screen went to signal bars as the announcement ended and the hum of the silence on the screen echoed in the room.

"I can't ask anyone to do this…" Charles started and all eyes turned back to him. "But there is going to be a lot of people sold out over this. I think if we spread out over the cities, perhaps speak to people in the lines for the registration - tell them there is another option. Offer them safety and seclusion here…maybe we can keep a few people from the slaughter."

Erik kissed the top of Angel's head before standing up. "We need to move quickly. People will start running as soon as that telecast went off."

"Getting parents to give up their kids…" Raven spoke to herself, but several looked her way and nodded in an equally disgusted way.

"They are just scared." Janos argued.

"Vey are just stupid." Azazel spat

"I'll go, Professor." Bobby offered bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Me too." Alex piped up.

Soon others were echoing their declarations.

"Hank and Raven should stay put." Erik interrupted the announcements.

"If you think I'm going to sit on the side lines just because I'm pre-" Raven started.

"Think about it, kid." Erik cut her off. "People are selling out their family, they will toss you under the bus in a heartbeat. If you can't hide your mutations-" He was cut off by Raven.

"I can." She snapped back.

"Yes, but tell me. If you are captured regardless of your skills - are you willing going to expose your child to that?" Charles asked quietly.

Raven silence told him who won the argument. Charles was on the couch so he wasn't able to move toward her. Instead he held out his hand to her. She took his hand reluctantly, and he tugged her beside him. "We may be coming back with a lot of people Raven…I need someone I can count on here."

She sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine." She wasn't happy about it but Charles had a way of making everyone feel like even the smallest job held he most importance.

"I think we should break into two teams, rather than individuals or pairs. That way, if we are attacked - we have enough fire power to get out." Erik spoke up from where he was standing at the door.

Charles nodded. "Agreed. Angel and Sean, I want you two with Erik. Alex, Janos and Bobby, I need you three with Azazel. We aren't looking for a fight here ladies and gentlemen. If it looks like trouble - get out. Plain and simple."

He looked around the room, clearly reluctant to put them at risk. "You aren't obligated, please understand that. I will stay here and see what I can find with the help of Cerebro. Go and get your things ready, pack for a few days. You can leave in the morning."

"We should leave now." Erik echoed. "Trust me, that announcement is going to start a flood. The sooner we get out and start spreading the word, the better."

Charles watched him for one unreadable moment before he nodded in conceit. "Alright everyone, go pack a few things."

The students slowly filtered out leaving Erik and Charles behind. Erik rolled the chair to him and he moved from the couch to the chair on his own.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked noting the subtle changes in the way Charles moved. He had watched him long enough by now to read most of his tells.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this." Charles admitted starting toward Erik's room. Erik walked along side him in silence. He had to pack, he assumed Charles just wanted to talk to him while he did so.

"Its war Charles, it's not meant to make you happy." Erik grumbled as they entered his room. His room had become more of a blind then a room. He spent most of his nights in Charles' room. They were always the first two awake, so none in the house were more the wiser.

Charles watched Erik pack while worrying his hands. "Be careful."

"You know I will be." Erik muttered as he crammed his few outfits into the bag which doubled as his luggage.

Erik zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He had started for the door until he noticed that Charles wasn't following. Erik glanced over his shoulder and saw Charles watching out the window. He was clearly unnerved, and Erik could figure out why. While they may be a team, it was Charles who with out a doubt - led it. Every decision he made stood the chance of getting someone killed.

Erik dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to him. He knelt down in front of the chair and took Charles' hands in his own. "Hey." Once Charles looked his way Erik continued. "We will be alright. Ok?"

Charles nodded mutely. Erik couldn't say for sure that they would be both men knew that for a fact. So Erik settled for a more direct approach. He rose up slightly and kissed Charles. Charles didn't respond at first, his worries taking the lead. Slowly, Erik won the struggle and Charles gave himself over to the kiss.

After a moment or two, Erik drew back placing their foreheads together. "I'll see you soon."

Charles nodded, leaning forward and kissing Erik again. He couldn't shake the nervous fear which had settled in his chest. "I love you." Charles' breathed across the others' lips.

He didn't expect a response. Not a verbal one anyway. It had been five months since he first kissed Erik Lensherr, but regardless of the time and the trust there were some lines Erik couldn't cross and Charles had come to accept it.

"You too." Erik whispered back before kissing him quickly and standing. Charles watched him leave the room and closed his eyes. He was not the most religious of men, but he could help but hope someone was watching them. It did little to ease his concern.

He rolled back to the window and watched the students pile into two cars and drive away. He let his hands fall to his lap and felt something cold under his finger tips. He looked down and saw an old pocket watch. He hadn't felt it when Erik laid it on his legs during the kiss. He doubted very seriously it belonged to Erik as a child. Erik had no family items like many who suffered a similar fate.

Still, it was old and well cared for. Clearly, it had meant something to him. He opened the watch and a small piece of paper fell out. He unfolded it and was surprised to see in Erik's hand writing a very peculiar sentence.

_No more secrets._

_My real name is Max Eisenhardt. _

_Please still call me Erik. _

_I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Check back on Sunday to see why Hank is suddenly very nervous...<em>**

**_Please R and R_**

**_+Feed the Hungry Writer!+_**


	33. Eerie and Etheral

**A/N: First off, let me say thank you again for all of the amazing reviews! Secondly, I want to let you know that I have been given a great opportunity. I have always been a die hard fan of Harry Potter, and my family and I are going to the Harry Potter Theme Park for the release of the final movie. (Breakfast at The Broomsticks included!) While that is awesome, it means that I will be gone from Tuesday night until Monday night - which will mean no chapters. I am still stuck in the old days so I don't have a laptop. I really hope you will be patient with me and still be looking for chapters when I return, because Echoes has a long way to go yet!**

**Erik x Charles = Don't like it, Don't read it!**

* * *

><p>There was nothing quite like the hollow echo of a door chime through the manor at night. It sounded both eerie and ethereal. Charles' had only fallen asleep a few hours ago; he knew it was not yet morning. He reached out with his mind at once for his team, certain something had happened. Even as he fumbled for the lamp beside his bed he sought them out.<p>

Their minds were all peaceful and calm. Everyone was asleep with the exception of Azazel and Erik. Even in different states, both stood a silent sentry over their sleeping charges. His heart slowed down once he was sure they were alright. He started to go back to sleep thinking the bell had just been part of a fitful dream.

Then it rang again. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it over his pajamas before he slid into his chair. He could hear Hank and Raven as soon as he exited the room. They were already heading to answer the door.

"Raven!" He shouted as her hand reached for the door handle. She jumped and looked down the hall from where Charles was approaching. She understood in a moment, and took a human shape. They had no way of knowing who was on the other side of the door. Hank stood in the shadows ready to defend but out of sight.

The door opened to reveal two adults. A man and woman, both well dressed but frazzled, stood close together, and kept glancing over their shoulders as though they were being pursued.

Raven smiled, "Can I help you?"

The man spoke. "I'm sorry it's so late, but someone gave us this address. I.." He looked to his wife, both were clearly unnerved and reluctant to give any information.

The wife spoke, "Is this the home of Professor Xavier?"

"Yes it is." Charles spoke having finally made it to the door. Raven stepped back and opened the door more fully. Charles' face was kind, but his eyes were focused.

"We were.." The adults glanced at each other.

"Please, come into the study with your daughter. I know why you are here. Hank, if you don't mind moving their car around back. I doubt anyone could see it from the road, but better safe then sorry." Charles motioned them inside and for a moment they exchanged dumbstruck expressions.

They moved into the main room, bringing with them a young girl perhaps ten or eleven years old. She had been hiding behind them.

"Won't you come into the study, perhaps some warm tea will make conversation easier." Charles invited.

Once they were past the door, Hank moved from where he stood in the shadows. Both parents gasped, but said nothing as he walked past them to their car.

"Keys are in the ignition." The father managed a few moments too late.

"Please, this way." Charles invited leading them into the study where Raven had already managed to put some crackers and tea out.

The parents took a seat on the couch with the little girl between them.

The mother sipped her tea in silence, and likewise so did the father. The little girl stared at her feet. Charles didn't push them, though he did smile when Raven returned with some hot coco. The young girl took it, but never looked at Raven.

"You are among friends." Charles spoke after it became clear they were not going to speak. "We only want to help you."

"You said you knew why we were here…" The mother spoke and Charles nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it is one of my gifts." Charles explained.

"Gifts?" The father questioned.

Hank returned to the study, and handed the man back his keys. He took a seat beside Raven, who was still in human form.

"I am a telepath." Charles explained calmly, "I can read your thoughts."

The parents looked stunned and Charles thought for a second the little girl looked up.

"But, I find it runs smoother if you explain things for yourself." Charles encouraged.

"If you can read my thoughts, why do I need to?" The mother asked.

"I only read what I needed to know that it was safe to let you into my house. There are a great many people who need the secrecy of my home. I had to make sure you were one of those people, not ones coming to dismantle it." Charles offered taking a sip of his tea.

"You must forgive us; we aren't sure who to trust." The mother spoke again as she stroked the young girl's hair. The girl gave no response.

"It is a valid concern." Charles admitted. "Perhaps I should explain more about where you are, and what we do here?"

The parents nodded.

"My name is Charles Xavier, this is Raven Darkholm and Hank McCoy. They are just two of the teachers at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The school is our public face, but in truth what we really are is a great deal more. Every student here has a unique trait of being a Mutant. " Charles let the sentence hang in the air.

When they didn't speak, he continued. "We exist as a school covering the typical academics expected of us, but we also help mutants learn to control and understand their abilities. We have no ties to the government. In fact, at the moment, most of our team has gone to dissuade people from registering with the government."

The parents exchanged a silent look before the father extended his hand to Charles, who shook it readily.

"My name is John Grey, and this is my wife Elaine." He spoke nervously, but had an air of gratefulness about him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Charles said smoothly, but then fell silent in hopes to encourage their continued communication.

"Our daughter, Jean.." The father spoke while bringing his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Well, it started about a year ago. Little things at first, she would come down for supper because she heard us call. Only, we hadn't called yet. I had my back to her, and was debating on stew or pasta for supper. She told me which one she wanted, but I was thinking it. She has terrible headaches. Then about three months ago, Jean's friend…died."

Charles' eyes moved to the girl; she gave no reaction. He turned his attention back to the father who was still speaking.

"Jean was with her when it happened. She ran to us and told us she experienced her friends thoughts at the moment of her passing. That's the last time Jean spoke to us." He ran his fingers through her hair, desperate for a response.

Charles' heart went out to both the parents.

"Then, with this new…registration act." The father spoke, and everyone in the room seemed to tense up. "We didn't know what to do. Elaine and I were discussing it last night when Jean came in with her bag over her shoulder, and handed us this address on paper. She told us she wanted to go here. We don't know who told her, or how she found out. But it was the first time we heard her speak in months. We took it as a sign…"

"Do you think you can help her?" The mother asked.

Charles gave a quiet nod. "I will do my very best, Mrs. Grey."

He leaned forward trying to catch Jean's eye. "Hello Jean." He spoke, but she ignored him.

After a moment, Charles tried a different method: _**Hello Jean.**_

The girl's head snapped up, and she stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled, and offered his hand. "I would like to help you, if you will let me." He spoke calmly while in the same moment touching her mind. _**I am like you. You can control this and I can help you.**_

Jean very slowly moved her hand and let it fall into his own. Charles kept his attention on the girl, but he was certain the mother had started to cry.

_**Thank you for trusting me, Jean. **_

Charles looked back to the parents, and let the girl draw her hand away. Though her eyes were on him now, not the floor. "Jean will be safe here. You are welcomed to phone or visit at any time. We are a fully accredited school, if anyone wonders where she has gone. You can simply state that she has gone to a boarding school.

"Thank you, Professor Xavier." The father smiled, shaking his hand profusely.

"Raven, if you can show Jean and her parents to a dorm room. I'm sure they could use a good rest." Charles instructed.

As he watched the family climb the stairs, the girl looked back over her shoulder at him and gave the smallest smile. Charles' felt his heart leap. In all of this fear and the looming war, that small smile told him one thing: He could still help people.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Jean would prove only the first drop of rain in a flood. By the end of the day seven more students had arrived. Four days following the registration act, the Xavier Institute was booming with a total of 22 students. Some had heard whispers on the wind, while others had been directed there by the two teams working the Registration booths.

Charles was in constant contact with the teams abroad, and while they had a few near misses, everything was running smoothly. He was grading the first assignments around 5pm when someone knocked on his door. He looked up and stifled a yawn. "Come in Hank."

Hank came in looking both nervous and excited. His behavior was enough to cause Charles to put his pen down and look at him questioningly. "Can I help you?"

Hank closed the door behind him. "Professor, I know you know a few people who can keep their mouths shut about the whole mutant thing, right?"

Charles nodded, now more than a little curious.

Hank continued. "You wouldn't happen, to know any ministers?"

Charles tilted his head confused, but that confusion didn't last long because Hank blurted out "I've asked Raven to marry me, and she said yes!"

Charles went from staring blankly to grinning. "Hank! That is so wonderful!" He closed the distance between them and shook his hand heartily. "Truly, wonderful!"

Hank grinned. "I have to go, but, uh, you'll work on that for me then?"

Charles nodded. "Of course, now go back to your fiancée"

He watched the door close behind Hank and couldn't help but smile. From a baby to a wedding, happiness was rampant, even on the eve of war.

He leaned back slightly in his chair and just smiled, what an amazing few days.

Charles must have nodded off because he woke to Erik's voice screaming in his mind.

_**CHARLES! GET AZAZEL HERE NOW. WE ARE AT THE ALLEGHENCY COUNTY COURTHOUSE IN PENNSYLVANIA. ANGEL HAS BEEN HURT…**_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_Please Read and Review._

_Check back on Sunday to see what has happened to Angel…_


	34. And Waiting

**A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews and all of the well wishes for the trip! You guys are so amazing! I will try and post one, if not two more chapters before I leave on Tuesday. I don't want to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I'm not going to sacrifice the flow and content just to wrap it up sooner. I try to give you my very best, and I hope I don't disappoint! Have a great day!**

**A/A/N: ****At the risk of sounding very random - If any of my readers are Jewish, I have a few questions and the websites I'm finding are confusing - if you have a second to PM me, I would really appreciate your help. Thank you so much.**

**Erik x Charles = Don't Like it? Don't read it**

* * *

><p>Charles eyes snapped open upon hearing Erik's voice suddenly invade his thoughts. He couldn't remember actually falling asleep but it was now well past midnight. He didn't waste time asking how Angel was doing, there would be time for that. Erik's shout had made it clear, that time was of the essence.<p>

He closed his eyes as his mind raced across houses and cities to where Azazel and his team were located. Somewhere in Northern Vermont, Azazel was awake but his team slept near by.

_**Azazel**_!

Azazel jumped at the sudden invasion into his mind. He did not approve of the intrusion. His hand fell instinctively to the sword on his hip and he muttered "What?" like an irrigated child.

_**If your team is safe go get Angel. She is wounded. Then bring them back to our infirmary at once. **_Charles' voice was heavily laden with concern and agitation.

Azazel glanced at the sleeping students. He walked over to where Janos was sprawled across the couch and kicked the side of the couch. Janos looked at him, clearly already awake and not happy about it. Azazel gave him a brief explanation of the situation before teleporting to the location Charles had left in his mind.

Azazel would find a metal knife pressed against his throat the second he arrived. Once Erik knew who it was he dropped the knife, which was held in the air via his power. Sean and Erik were kneeling around what Azazel could only assume was Angel. When he got close enough to see for sure he curled up his upper lip.

This was not good. Her right arm was clearly fractured, likely the same could be said about her nose. That wasn't what worried Azazel. What worried him was a deep gash on the front of her head. "Teleporting may make it vorse." He advised.

"I know that." Erik snapped, something about him looked murderous. Azazel couldn't help but wonder if the blood on Erik's hands were only from Angel. Erik continued, "If we take her to a hospital around here, they will connect her to the mutant act and arrest her. If we stay here she may die, now do you damn job and get her the manor."

Azazel nodded "Hold her still as you can, it my make things easier."

Erik carefully moved Angel from the ground to his arms, taking special care to keep her head as still as possible. Sean came around and helped to support her broken arm. Azazel laid a hand on Sean's shoulder and then they were gone.

Meanwhile Charles had assembled Hank and Raven in the infirmary and they were as ready as possible . They didn't have the details on what happened, so for now all they could was wait. With a teleporter there was no need to wait very long, as with in moments, the four of them appeared a few feet away from Charles.

"What happened?" Charles asked at once.

Erik laid her gingerly on the table that Hank had indicated. His jaw was set and his eyes were dangerous. If he heard Charles, he gave no indication.

Hank went to work at once and spoke to no one.

Sean took a few steps back and watched fearfully. Erik on the other hand had not moved. His hands were fisted at his side while he watched Hank work. His hands and arms wore her blood both figuratively and literally - At least, by his own thoughts.

"Azazel bring your team in. Remember, there are students here now, so be discreet." Charles snapped.

When Azazel teleported Charles turned his attention back to Erik and Sean. "Come into the waiting room."

Neither moved.

"Come back into the waiting room, let Hank work." Charles repeated. "Sean."

Sean jumped at his name, he looked over at Charles and then nodded. Charles watched as the young man mutely left the room. Charles attention turned back to Erik. "Erik. Please, you aren't helping in here…come into the waiting room and tell me what is going on." He spoke quietly.

As tense as Erik seemed, Charles knew that pushing him to hard would simply cause Erik to lash out. That would help neither situation. He reached up and curled his fingers around Erik's fist. "Erik, please."

Erik slowly seemed to notice that someone was touching him and he looked down at the hand to see just who it was. His eyes rose from his hand to where Charles sat. Charles turned his chair and started toward the room, he had to let go of Erik's hand to move his wheelchair. Charles was relieved see that Erik followed him out of the infirmary and into the waiting room.

Charles looked between them. "Now, I ask again: What happened."

Sean looked at Erik who wasn't speaking, so Sean took a unsteady breath and began. "Everything was going great, Professor. Then, Angel went to the restroom. She was in there for a while, but none of us really thought to much about it." He added as though he was defending himself. "It wasn't really long, maybe 5 minutes."

Charles moved over toward him and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "No one is being blamed here Sean. Just let me know what happened, please."

Sean nodded looking past Charles and toward the infirmary before speaking again. "We don't really know. We were outside then we heard a small explosion. One of Angel's attacks, it hit the door. They aren't super powerful - but it was enough to get our attention. Erik went in first, and people scattered. Best as we can figure , someone knew what she was and waited with help until they could get her alone. She hit her head on the sink…"

Hank opened the door but kept himself in the doorway so neither could come in. "Charles, she needs to go to a hospital. The arm, and nose are nothing - but I think she has swelling around her brain. It.." He glanced at the others then back at Charles. " It could be bad. I've already called for an ambulance."

Erik's face had lost it's color, his attention was over Hank's shoulder looking at Angel on the bed. "How bad?" He spoke for the first time since he arrived.

Hank glanced to Charles before answering "Bad. The sooner she is taken to a proper hospital with a proper surgeon the better. I told the operator that she was in a car wreck near the house and we just called it in. You can show up at the hospital as concerned friends later on and there won't be ties to anything Mutant."

The sirens could be heard at a distance and for a moment, no one moved. Then as if a sudden sign was given, Erik and Hank went into the room and wheeled the bed to the elevator. As they vanished around the corner Charles couldn't help but think to himself…this can't be happening.

. . . . .

Azazel and the team had arrived only moments after the ambulance left. Bobby let go of Azazel's wrist and started toward Erik. "What the hell happened?"

Charles was quick to move in front of Bobby. Bobby was an emotional teenager, who while level headed, had apparently been told by Azazel that his girl friend was badly hurt. It was only natural that he would feel anger or resentment toward the leader of the team. Which, in this case was Erik.

Erik, stood facing the direction the ambulance had last been seen. He gave no sign that he heard Bobby. Charles stayed in front of Bobby. "Bobby, I know you are upset - we all are. She knew the risks, and right now we need to be strong for her." Even as he tried to rationalize the upset teen he wondered if Erik would have been able to tell friend from foe if Bobby crossed him.

Charles turned to face both groups which now stood in the dark outside the manor full of sleeping students. "We are all worried about Angel, and we all want to be there for here. It would not be wise for all of us to show up in the waiting room and it would likely make the doctors leery about being honest with us. No more than four people should be there at the time. I am counting on the rest of you to help the school run smoothly, we will call with whatever news we find."

Erik had already started for the car and Bobby was on his heels. Charles' looked after them. "Sean, do you want to come with us?" He asked the young man quietly. He seemed almost shell shocked. Charles understood, in the battle - you expect to fight and die. He hadn't seen this coming, of course…none of them had.

"No, Professor." Sean spoke quietly watching his feet. He wanted to be there for her but he was too rattled to be of any good. Alex draped his coat over Sean's shoulders, his eyes unreadable.

"I want to go Charles." Raven spoke up. She and Angel had bonded being the only females.

Charles nodded as the car pulled up beside them.

"Get in or get left." Erik snapped.

"We will keep you informed." Charles assured him while he and Raven got into the car. Then Erik slammed on the gas and they were quickly out of sight.

The rest of the team stood in the yard in silence before walking slowly back inside.

Charles was quite certain time had stopped or at least was running in a non typical way. They had been there for hours, waiting.

Erik had long ago given up sitting down and had paced long enough that they were given a private waiting area. Bobby was sitting next to Raven staring at the untouched coffee cup in his hand. Raven had a magazine in her hand but had not turn a page in the past forty minutes. Charles occasionally stretched his back or rolled his shoulders trying to relieve some tension.

She had already been in surgery when they arrived. That had been nine hours ago. Charles had tried to touch her mind but this was a physical injury not a mental one. She was under heavy anesthesia, what he could see what a blurred mess.

He couldn't risk staying to long or trying to hard for fear of doing more damage.

So all any of them could do was wait.

And wait…

And wait…

And wait…

Both Bobby and Raven had nodded off, with their head resting together. Charles had gently removed the coffee cup from Bobby's hand and placed it on the table. He crossed the room to where Erik was standing. Erik faced the wall, he had both his hands braced against it above his head. He leaned there, to exhausted to stand and to worried to sleep.

And wait…

Charles touched Erik's side. "She'll be ok." He assured him. With every moment that passed by, his own doubt increased. Erik turned and leaned his back against the wall. Charles reached for his hand and Erik gave it. Slowly, Erik slid down the length of the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

So there they sat, holding hands.

And waiting.

The door of the waiting room opened in sequence with a quiet knock of warning. The assembled parties jerked into wakefulness. Erik, Bobby and Raven all stood while Charles rolled forward. No one dared ask the question and for once Charles was to afraid to delve into the doctors mind.

"Are you the family and friends of Miss Angel Salvadore?" The Doctor asked.

The group gave a silent mutual nod of affirmation.

The doctor started to suggest they sit down, but doubted they would have complied.

"When your friend arrived she had been in a very severe car accident. Her injuries were extensive, the worst of which was a bad blow to her head." He paused to let this settle in.

Erik said something very harsh in German and the doctor looked slightly alarmed. Charles' hand feel over Erik's wrist in hopes of calming him. Charles' addressed the doctor. "Please, just out with it - is she going to be alright?"

The doctor swallowed. "She survived the surgery, but the damage was extensive. If she makes it through the next forty eight hours her odds will improve…"

"But?" Charles voiced the silent 'but' they had all heard following the doctors previous sentence.

"But." The doctor confirmed. "She is in a coma."

Raven's knees buckled and Bobby managed to get her into a chair before slumping down beside her.

"When can we see her." Charles' asked keeping his hold on Erik's wrist.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." The doctor advised "You should all go home and rest before then."

The doctor would offer a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Erik slumped into a chair by the door and Charles could have sworn he heard him whisper

"Please…Not again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Check back tomorrow to see how our Angel is doing…<strong>

**And to see Erik do something he has not done in a very long time…**


	35. A Message from the Dead

**A/N: Thank you again for such an amazing response! I hope to get one more chapter out between now and when I leave for the trip but packing the house with the **_**help**_** of a toddler isn't easy, so it will come down to time.**

**A/A/N: There is something coming up in the story that I'm debating on, so I thought I would let you have your say. When you review add either 1 or 2 at the bottom, whichever number that has the most will help me decide what I'm doing. Thank you so much to everyone who wrote back to help me understand the Jewish prayer tradition for this chapter!**

**Charles x Erik = Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Raven and Charles had reluctantly returned to the school to apprise everyone of the situation. Then the rotations began. Each member of the team with the exception of Azazel and Janos, took their turns sitting with Angel. The doctors had only allowed them into the room by twos, and only to stay for fifteen minutes.<p>

With the help of Alex and Sean, Charles was able to convince Bobby to come back to the manor for a shower and some rest.

The only one they could not convince to leave was Erik. He would step out of the room when it was someone else's turn, but he would never go far. He simply took a short nap in the waiting room, or walked around the outside the hospital.

Angel had crashed 32 hours after her surgery while Erik was in the room. He had backed into the wall, to stay out of the doctors' way. For 42 seconds they worked on her, and for 42 seconds his world stopped in it's tracks. They had managed to get her back but after that point Erik refused to leave the room at all.

Angel survived to pass the 48 hour mark, but had given no sign of waking up.

* * *

><p>It was one week since she was admitted into the hospital. Erik was sitting in silence in a wooden chair which seemed to have taken up permanent residence at her bedside.<p>

Raven gave a soft knock and came into the room. Erik glanced up but didn't speak. Raven went to Erik first and hugged him around the neck. She kissed his cheek and handed him a sandwich. Erik took it silently and unwrapped it. "Any change?" Raven asked Erik quietly. Erik shook his head in silence as he took a large chunk out of the sandwich with a single bite.

Raven went around to the other side of Angel's bed and took her hand. "Hey Sweetie. You have to hurry up and wake up. Hank and I are getting married. We set the date for May first. That's just a few weeks away. So you have to hurry up and get a move on, ok?"

Even as Raven spoke with a smile, Erik didn't have to look up to see that she was crying. Erik finished his sandwich and tossed the wrapper in the trash.

Raven wiped her face with the back of her hand. She had taken the shape she wore so often when she had first met her. With the exception of course, that she was pregnant. She was really starting to show, now only a few months until her due date. She was easily six, possibly seven months pregnant.

Erik could help but wonder how long they could keep up the ruse that Hank was the father. If the baby looked enough like Raven, they could hide it forever. Erik could only hope that the child escaped with out some of Azazel's more defined characteristics.

There was a soft knock on the door and Erik looked up. Raven quickly wiped her face once more and did the same. The doctor seemed nervous and that only made Erik feel the same.

", We have found no information on Angel's family. Her only living relative was a stepfather who past away last year. There are going to be some tough choices to make in the next few weeks and with no next of kin…" The doctor was speaking toward Erik, apparently they had gotten to know one and other since Angel's admittance.

"Then her welfare falls on the state to make those decisions." The doctor continued.

The doctor shifted nervously for a moment before finishing his point. "If there are no signs of improvement with in the next few days, it is our belief that she will not wake up…and via those beliefs-"

"No." Erik spoke suddenly, his eyes dangerous. Raven's hand was still over her mouth looking between them.

"No. You give her the time she needs to heal - Do not even think of giving up on her." Erik's tone was low and deadly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lensherr, we feel that we would only be causing the patient to suffer pointlessly, if we continue to wait." The Doctor looked at his watch as though he had an urgent meeting. "If you will excuse me." He left the room quickly just as Erik had begun to stand.

Erik looked at Raven. "Go get Charles, tell him to do what he has to keep this from happening."

Raven didn't argue with him and left the room as quickly as her broadened stature would permit.

Erik slammed the door shut after she left before slumping into his chair by the bed. He reached out for Angel's hand. After letting his hand hover over her hand for a moment - he took her it. She was an adult, but her hand still seemed small in his own.

He inclined his head so that his forehead rested on their hands. He kissed her hand gently. He sat like that, holding her hand for the longest moment before speaking. "Come on, girl. " He whispered. "They are going to kill you if you don't show them you want to live."

Erik noticed the moisture on her hands and only then realized he was crying. In the silence of the room he whispered "Anya, if you are out there….kick her ass back to us. It isn't her time."

He kissed her hand again before gently lying it beside her on the bed. He stood up and paced the room. He felt helpless, completely and utterly helpless. It was his job to protect her, and he had failed. She reminded him so much of Anya…and she was another sister who died on his watch. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't allow it.

There was nothing he could do.

He had swung and dented the cabinet above the sink before he even registered what he was doing. Feeling the wood buckle against his knuckles did little to calm him.

He slumped back into the chair watching her, as non responsive as ever.

He watched her through the night and into the early hours of the morning. She never moved, her breathing rate never altered.

She never woke up.

It was two am when he found himself speaking into the night. He didn't remember the words, or even making a coherent choice to do so. Yet, somehow he found himself whispering out the words to a prayer he hadn't used since he was fourteen years old. The words fell as practiced as if he had never stopped. He was certain that if he was asked to tell someone the words he wouldn't have remembered, yet here they came.

"_Mi Sheberakh _

_Avoteinu: Avraham, Yitzhak, v'Yaakov,_

_v'Imoteinu: Sarah, Rivka, Rachel v'Leah,_

_Hu yivarekh virapei_

_et haholeh/haholah Angel bat (mother's name)_

_HaKadosh Barukh Hu_

_yimalei rahamim alav/aleha,_

_l'hahalimo/l'hahlimah,_

_u-l'rap'oto/u-l'rap'otah,_

_l'hahaziko/l'hazikah,_

_u-l'hay-oto/u-l'hay-otah._

_V'yishlah lo/lah bim-hera_

_r'fuah shlemah,_

_r'fu-at hanefesh u-r'fu-at hagoof,_

_b'tokh sh'ar holei Yisrael v'holei yoshvei tevel,_

_hashta ba'agalah u-vizman kariv,_

_v'no-mar, Amen!"_

Once finished, he repeated the same prayer.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Shaw showing him the warehouse of prayer shawls and informing him: this was where faith would get him. In the early hours of the morning, he knew that Angel was a few days away from being killed. At least, that was how it felt to him. No different than being shot. Just because some doctor said she wouldn't wake up….

He reached for her hand and said the prayer again. He repeated the prayer until it was half uttered whispers and he fell asleep with his head on the side of her bed…

Then he fell into a _dream._

_It wasn't so much a coherent story. Just simple flashes. _

_Running hand in hand in the bright sunlight with Anya. _

_Hearing her sing the silly songs children do - while acting annoyed but loving every word. _

_Helping her hold the candle as they lit it together for prayer. _

_Her throwing a small fit because she wanted to sit with him and not the women during service. _

_It was rare that he ever dreamt of Anya and those dreams, never ended well. _

_Strangely, this dream was void of the camps and the fear. _

_Then, Erik found himself walking along the old street where he had been born. His mother had kept a small table outside the house for eating outside. He was a grown man in this portion of the dream, as he was now. Not the image of his youth as he was before. _

_He took a seat and looked around just appreciating the world around him. A pair of hands covered his eyes from behind and in his ear he heard a female voice whisper "Guess who?"_

_The voice was far different then what he had remembered but he still answered with out hesitation, "Anya?"_

"_You are getting better at this game, big brother." She spoke before walking around and sitting across from him with a smile. She was an adult and utterly beautiful. Her brown hair hung in ringlets around her heart shaped face, and her eyes danced in delight. _

_Erik couldn't find words to express seeing her like this. He only knew that he was crying. She was so beautiful, so different from the feather light, and dirty body he had laid into an unknown grave._

_She reached across the table and took his hand. "I have a message for you, big brother." She spoke with a smile. "two in fact."_

_Erik just nodded mutely, he held her hand like a life line._

"_The first message is very simple…we do not forgive you." She smiled as Erik looked hurt. "Because, there is nothing to forgive. We are proud of you and love you very much." _

_Erik's throat constricted and he could only kiss her hand in reply._

"_The second one is you were right . . ." Anya stood up and moved around the table with out ever releasing his hand. She hugged him and he clung to her. "Oh, and Mama, says you need to eat more - you are too thin." She teased touching his cheek._

"_I love you big brother." _

Then she was gone and Erik was opening his eyes to the dark of a hospital room. He never remembered his dreams, but this one was so vivid he doubted he would forget it. He could still feel Anya's thumb rubbing against his hand.

The gentle touch which had comforted him in the dream seemed even more real now that he was awake. He sat up slowly, stretching his back out. Only then did he realize that the touch seemed more real for a reason.

Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of Angel and found her watching him with a weak smile.

She was intubated so she could not speak, but there was nothing she needed to say.

She was alive.

She was awake.

Now, Erik understood Anya's second message. He was right, it wasn't her time.

He pressed the call button for the nurse and smiled at Angel.

"Good morning." He managed.

She smiled in return…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this check back tomorrow (hopefully)<strong>

**To see Hank and Raven's Wedding!**

**Please read and review**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**

(English translation of the prayer

May the One who blessed our ancestors -

Patriarchs Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob,

Matriarchs Sarah, Rebecca, Rachel, and Leah -

bless and heal the one who is ill:

_ son/daughter of _ .

May the Holy Blessed One

overflow with compassion upon him/her,

to restore him/her,

to heal him/her,

to strengthen him/her,

to enliven him/her.

The One will send him/her, speedily,

a complete healing -

healing of the soul and healing of the body -

along with all the ill,

among the people of Israel and all humankind,

soon,

speedily,

without delay,

and let us all say: Amen!)


	36. A Wedding without Secrets

**A/N: This will be the last chapter until I return on the 19th****. This is basically the length of two chapters in one so, consider it an extra thank you for being patient with me. I resisted the urge to end this on a cliff hanger, cause I'm nice like that. There will be some major twists in the chapters to follow, so make sure you keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful responses. Your votes were tallied and 2 won by a landslide… you will see what you won later in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Contains Erik x Charles = Have a nice day**

**The Characters belong to Marvel but the story is mine.**

* * *

><p>Angel surprised everyone. She had gone from her death bed to discharged from the hospital only five days after waking up. She went on to recover completely in a little under a month, with the exception of her broken arm that was still in a cast.<p>

When she came home, she was finally able to disclose what had happened in the restroom:

Angel, had found a young girl crying. She thought that she was a mutant, and was terrified her parents were going to sell her out. Angel had tried to comfort and reassure her by showing the girl her wings. It was then that the child's mother had come in and shoved her head first into the sink. Angel vaguely remembered others helping the mother, but she couldn't remember any details.

Bobby and Angel were inseparable once she came home and everyone found them adorable. Even Erik, who didn't seem to mind the kid running with Angel. He had backed down considerably from the protective Erik he had been in the hospital. He never outright explained why, outside from a whispered comment to Charles along the lines of someone was watching out for her.

Things fell into an old pattern around the school. The teachers and students fulfilled their rolls beautifully. With the exception of Azazel who was asked to sub for Raven because she wasn't feeling to well. He lasted ten minutes before he teleported to parts unknown, only to return and threaten the life of anyone who asked him to teach ever again.

The month of March and April seemed to rush by in a blur. Soon, it was April 28th, only two days before the wedding of Raven and Hank.

* * *

><p>Erik could be found in the early morning hours, curled up in Charles' bed. They were usually the last two people to go to sleep and the first two people up. Because of that Erik hadn't slept in his room in several months.<p>

Charles was sound asleep on his side. His head on Erik's shoulder with his arm draped across Erik's abdomen. Erik was awake, just watching the other sleep. He never would have thought himself the type to curl up with the same person every night. He couldn't put into words what it meant to wake up in the arms of someone he loved.

Yes, loved. He'd given up on the internal battle on wits. He loved Charles. Though he had never managed to say it aloud. He loved him in the sense that the other knew his history, and wanted to be a part of his future. Charles had withstood his rages, and quieted after nightmares.

The last time Erik tried to fight what he felt for Charles, he had been lost in a particularly vivid nightmare. When Charles had tried to wake him, Erik swung out of instinct and ended up hitting him hard enough to make his lip bleed, Before he was ever awake enough to realize where he was.

Erik had apologized profusely and started to leave, deeply bothered that he had hurt Charles. Charles however, wouldn't let him. Erik had informed him that he had too much emotional baggage to be good for the other. To which Charles calmly responded, "We all have baggage, I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine." He took Erik by the hand and led him back to the bed, bleeding lip and all.

Erik, still didn't know what he had done to deserve him.

As Charles slept in his arms, Erik couldn't have been a happier man.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast the teachers were all talking a mile a minute, the excitement of the pending wedding was clearly effecting them all.<p>

"Hank, have you picked a best man yet?" Alex asked sitting down beside him.

"You know, it should totally be me." Sean sat down on the other side of have and flashed a grin toward Alex who tossed a biscuit at him in reply.

"If you two keep it up, I'm going to flip a coin." Hank said with a smile.

Down towards the other end of the table Raven and Angel were talking.

"..I don't see what it matters, Raven. It's your wedding." Angel was saying.

"I don't want to give up on my ideals, just for an idea." Raven smiled behind her glass of orange juice.

"What are you two talking about?" Charles interjected.

"It's nothing." Raven dismissed.

"Liar." Angel retorted then spoke to Charles. "She wants a wedding dress, but thinks its going to compromise her ideals."

"Well, Raven - If you want one, you need to hurry. Your getting married in two days." Charles said smiling as she almost squealed at the realization that her wedding was just a few days away.

"But, you don't think it would be hypocritical?" Raven asked Charles.

"Do you want the dress?" Erik interrupted, simple and blunt as ever.

Raven smiled.

"Then get the dress." Erik said simply.

Raven looked down the table to where Hank had been sequestered by the boys both demanding the be the best man.

"Don't look at me." Hank told her. "You're beautiful, regardless."

Angel grinned. "Look how well trained he is!" She playfully swatted Bobby's arm "Why don't you stay stuff like that."

Bobby had his drink in his hand when she swatted his arm. So naturally, the milk went all over his lap. "Because you tell me not to be corny" He laughed as he mopped himself off.

The rest of the table fell into laughter and easy conversation. It was a nice change. Under the table, Erik felt something nudge his thigh. He didn't have to look to his left to know it was Charles' hand. His let hand slip under the table to take Charles' hand in a silent reply.

They were becoming bolder with the public physical elements of their relationship - but had not been open with the rest of the staff. Charles had made it clear, he didn't mind them knowing. Though, after so much of Erik's history was made public - he understood the need for Erik to have a few secrets.

The students had walked on egg shells around Erik for the first few days after he returned. Until, Erik called them on it during a training session. They had stopped it and for the most part things had gone back to normal. The most clear change was Alex, who had walked up to during class and simply said, "Sorry for a being a dick." then walked away.

That was absolutely ok with Erik. He wasn't big on the heart to heart conversations either.

Erik's attention moved from the past to the conversation at hand around the table.

"…Well, go get ready. I'll meet you in the den and you girls can oogle dresses while I sit there and pay for them." Charles smirked.

Angel and Raven were quick to leave the table, and soon most the rest followed. Erik and Charles finished their breakfast in silence.

"Have fun." Erik spoke with a smile before standing and putting the plates and other dishes into the sink.

Charles smiled, "Loads."

Erik glanced at the door to make sure there were no loiters before kissing him softly. "See you when you get home."

Charles tended to melt under Erik's blue eyes, and that moment was no exception. While he had no problem with Erik's secrecy, moments like this gave him hope for a more open relationship.

The shouts of the girls and the honking horn informed Charles he was late and with another parting kiss he went to join them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE WEDDING DAY<strong>_

* * *

><p>Charles awoke to an empty bed on the morning of the wedding. There was a folded note beside him on Erik's pillow and in his handwriting it read:<p>

_Had to go get started on getting everything set up. Didn't want to wake you. See you soon. Love you._

Charles smiled and kissed the envelope before getting dressed in some causal clothes. He would change before the wedding into his tux, but for now he didn't want to risk getting it dirty. He had told Raven that he understood if she wanted someone other than him to walk her down the isle. She had slapped him in reply. So he would be, without a doubt, escorting her down the isle.

By the time Charles got outside, Erik already had the gazebos up and a long canvas top stretching from the house to where the wedding was to be held. The students had sat out chairs as makeshift pews and were currently spreading flowers and other decorations.

Truly, it was going to be a lovely service.

Charles left the decorating to the students and Erik, while he went inside to see Hank. He knocked on the door and Hank jerked it open at once. He was clearly a nervous wreck, of course - what man about to be married isn't?

"Want some company?" Charles asked trying to hide a smile in regard to Hank's nervous state.

"Love some." Hank said, and opened the door completely.

Charles came into the room and looked around, "Have you slept at all?"

"No, not really." Hank said raking his fingers thru the fur on his face and looking in the mirror, "I'm going to say the wrong thing, or faint or something… I know it."

"You will be fine, Hank. Sit down and have some tea with me. I want to talk to you." Charles said.

Hank suddenly looked nervous and sat down on the foot of his bed, facing Charles.

"Hank, you know what Raven means to me. I am really glad she found such an amazing man to spend her life with. I could threaten you and say if you break her heart - then I will break you, like all big brothers are supposed to. But I don't feel that I need to Hank. You are great man and a trusted friend - I know you will take care of her." Charles smiled.

Hank relaxed significantly and smiled at Charles' words.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you about the baby, and the way you two are choosing to handle it. But, I just want you to know how much it means to me and how proud I am of the both of you. That's going to be lucky kid with two amazing parents." Charles extended his hand " Congratulations, my friend."

Hank shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you Charles. I'll take care of them - both of them. If Raven hadn't already claimed you, I wanted you to be my best man."

Charles smiled, "Thank you for that. I had better go and talk to your future wife. You only have about an hour to go now … Good luck."

Charles left the room and crossed the hall to where Raven had been sequestered for the night and day before the wedding. He knocked on the door and there was a panicked scampering behind the door, which was likely Raven getting out of sight before Angel opened the door.

"False alarm" Angel called over her shoulder to Raven, "It's just Charles."

"And hello to you too, Angel." Charles smirked before coming into the room. Raven was already in her dress, turning from side to side, fretting over how obvious it made her pregnancy.

"Hey, beautiful." Charles called to Raven and she smiled before waddling over to hug him.

"I look like a beached whale." Whined Raven, ah pregnancy hormones.

"You look lovely." Charles corrected.

Raven did look lovely, even if she didn't see it. She had picked a dress that had an off the shoulder design. It was tight across her bust but then flowed to the ground. It was the natural white but with some light blue piping that added to it beautifully.

Raven smiled looking in the mirror. "You think Hank will like it?"

Charles smiled "I think Hank would like you in an old ruck sack."

Raven would have blushed if she were able.

"Well, the dress is new." Angel spoke up drawing their attention. "You are burrowing my gloves, so here is something blue." She handed her a blue cloth. "slip it inside your dress so you have something to wipe the tears away if start crying up there."

Raven looked at the cloth and made a small sound before hugging Angel. Charles waited to be let in on the big secret. Raven handed it to him. On one side the name Claire was embroidered, and on the other was the name Kurt.

"Those are the names we have picked out depending on if the baby is a boy or a girl." Raven explained and Charles nodded in understanding. "A lovely gift." He spoke to both of them.

"I had rather hoped that this would be the old …" He handed her a white leather box. Raven opened it and gasped softly, before taking out a very old string of pearls.

"Charles…" She stared.

"They were my grandmothers, as I doubt I will ever have any children - seems fitting that they should go to you. I do love you Raven."

Raven carefully lowered her self to her knees to hug him properly. He kissed her cheek before carefully putting the pearls on her.

"It's almost that time … I'll see you out there." Charles gave her one more hug before leaving to get dressed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE INVITED<strong>

**To witness the marriage between**

_**Hank McCoy**_

**And**

_**Raven Darkholm **_

**To be held at**

_**The Xavier Institute**_

**On**

_**May 1**__**st**__**, 1963**_

**At**

_**10:00 am**_

**Please RSVP at**

_**(704)555-1823 to Angel**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wedding<strong>_

* * *

><p>The seats were full of students and teachers, as well as friends who Raven had shared her secret with. Some of the parents of students had turned out to support the teachers. White silk ribbon lead the way to the front where Hank was already waiting. He shifted nervously, pulling on the sleeve of his tux watching the walk way. Both of his best men, Alex and Sean stood by grinning ear to ear.<p>

Then the music started.

Everyone stood and Raven began the walk down the isle. Erik played an unnoticed hand and moved Charles' chair down the isle so that he was free to hold her hand and escort her properly. After what seemed like a mile Raven stood in front of Hank.

"Who gives the lady away?" The minister asked.

"Myself and her family." Charles answered.

The staff and students exchanged grinning glances. They were a family - no doubt.

Charles put Raven's hand in Hank's and gave it one final squeeze before rolling to the side where Alex and Sean stood.

The Minster waited for the crowd to sit down before beginning:

"Hank, do you pledge to love Raven and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her. Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, to react to her as only you can, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be? "

"I do." Hank the emotion evident in his voice.

Then he turned to Raven, "Raven, do you pledge to love Hank and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her. Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, to react to her as only you can, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?

"I do." Answered Raven, tears spilling down her face already.

"If we may have the rings." The Minister prompted.

Angel handed Raven Hank's ring, while Alex handed Hank Ravens.

As they slipped the rings on each others finger they spoke together "With this ring, I thee wed."

"If anyone has any reasons why these two people should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Minister let the silence stretch for a moment. Everyone held their breath and glanced around. After a few moments it was evident no one had any intentions of speaking out and the Minister turned back to the Bride and Groom.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The Minister was drowned out over the applause that followed his announcement. Hank and Raven were lost in the moment and the kiss which only caused the crowd to cheer louder.

Eventually they separated and the cheers died down.

"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hank McCoy." The Minster gestured to the pair and the crowd stood and applauded them down the isle and inside the house for the reception. Angel was escorted out by both best men as she was the maid of honor. Charles was the last of the wedding party to leave before the rest of the room filtered out behind them.

The library had been decorated with tables and food. Complete with a small string quartet which played their first dance. The crowd circled around them, awwing and clapping. Erik appeared beside Charles who smiled at him, but neither spoke. Both were unwilling to interrupt the moment of happiness that Hank and Raven so completely deserved.

Once the song was finished, another began and the crowd began to filter onto the floor and join into the dance. Angel and Bobby were the first two on the floor, complete with Angel's arm in a cast.

Once Raven and Hank had finished, they began to mingle and thank people for coming. Raven went to Charles. "Come dance with me?"

Charles shook his head no, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She grabbed his chair and brought him into the middle of the floor. He was awkward about it at first but soon enough he was laughing swirling the chair from one side to the other into the beat of the faster song that now played.

Erik had sat down at one of the tables his eyes watching Raven and Charles dance with an unreadable expression. He wore the suit purchased for this occasion, but had his pocket watch attached to it. He slid it out of the pocket and opened it. Charles had never taken the note out, liking the reminder of it.

He read the first line of the note and let his eyes drift back to the dancing pair. He closed the watch, and returned it to his pocket. Erik glanced around the room one final time before crossing the floor to where Raven and Charles were dancing. On the way he slipped a piece of paper and a ten dollar bill to the Musicians.

"Hey Erik." Raven said with a grin.

"Mind if I cut in?" Erik asked.

"Certainly not." Charles said with a smile as he moved back to let Erik dance with Raven.

"Not." Erik started and Charles' wheelchair stopped moving. "What I meant." Erik stepped past Raven and in front of Charles and held his hand out.

Charles was taken a back, while Raven looked excited. The song changed and Charles recognized the song as I can't help, falling in love with you. The same song that he and Erik had danced to on his birthday. With a questioning look and slowly spreading smile, Charles took Erik's hand.

Erik lifted him, much as he had that night and drew him into his arms. Charles' wound his arms around Erik's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. He trusted Erik completely, he knew he would never let him fall. There were so many things Charles wanted to say in the moment. He felt Erik's arms tighten around him and heard Erik whisper aloud the only one that needed to be said.

"I love you." Erik spoke aloud the words he had swore to never say.

Charles arms tightened around him. He heard the people start to murmur as people began to notice the male couple and step back. "I love you too." He kissed the others jaw.

Erik had his eyes closed while he danced with Charles, trying to focus on the other. Not on the murmuring of a disapproving crowd. He felt Charles' lips on his jaw and smiled slightly. From somewhere in the murmuring of the crowd someone clapped. Both Erik and Charles looked to see Raven clapping.

Hank appeared at her side and joined in the applause.

Charles touched Erik's face and Erik turned his attention back to Charles. Charles didn't speak, he simply tightened his arms around Erik's neck and kissed him. Erik resisted for a moment before he heard a voice which was no doubt Angel's shout. "Hey, clap already!" Erik couldn't help but laugh before giving up the battle and returning the kiss.

Charles had seen him at his worst, and been on the receiving end of his anger. He had seen his scars and knew his history. Yet, Charles was still here. Erik knew so long as that remained true…he could take on the world. Erik took the dominate direction of the kiss this time drawing Charles into it.

The audience seemed to pick up from Angel's shout and slowly more were clapping. Some not as sure of it, but clearly they had their supporters.

"It's about damned time!" Sean said above the crowd clapping along with them.

"You knew?" Alex spoke up for the first time, still staring at the pair on the dance floor.

"Yes I knew now start clapping." Sean said dismissively.

"That doesn't bother you?" Alex asked.

Sean looked a little frustrated before with out any preamble grabbing Alex and kissing him. Alex fumbled back, he more than a little surprised.

"Does that bother you?" Sean shouted as the crowd had really kicked into gear and were clapped for the dancing duo.

Alex stared at him for a long moment before very carefully answering "No."

Sean grinned. "Good. Then start clapping."

Alex turned his attention to the pair on the floor and did as he was told.

(That was what you voted for. ^.^ )

Once the song ended and the applause died down Erik helped Charles back to his chair and they moved to a table letting the focus of the wedding turn back to the Bride and Groom.

Charles and Erik shared a glass of wine in silence before Charles took his hand.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?" Charles asked softly.

"I told you. No more secrets." Erik answered just as softly.

Charles smiled. "I love you."

Erik smiled and kissed his hand, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>And here is where I leave you for my trip. A nice happy - no cliff hanger - chapter.<strong>

**Join me on Wednesday of next week…when all of that changes…**

**Love you all!**

**Please read and Review!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	37. Don't Go, Where I can't Follow

**A/N: Well folks, did you miss me? I missed you! I think the break was exactly what I needed. It gave me a chance to recharge and five days to brainstorm up the path for the rest of the story. I am so excited to write again, and I hope that you are just as excited to read it again. Thank you for all of the reviews! There were a few I need to respond to but they've been buried, so I'll just address them here. If I have missed something then by all means PM me and I'll address that as well.**

**1****) To the reader who asked if they could translate my story in Italian**

**That would be a huge honor! I would be humbled to have m story translated into another language. All I ask is that you give me full credit and send me the links as you post them, where ever you post them.**

**2)****Who was Hank's best man?**

**In the end, he chose both Alex and Sean, instead of choosing between them.**

**3)****Will Charles regain the use of his legs?**

**No. I had a solid intention of letting that happen. That was until, I received countless reviews and Private Messages, from people who are wheelchair bound for various reasons. They expressed a massive gratitude, to see a main character face this challenge. They were thankful that I showed him with realistic challenges, such as bathroom and balance concerns. After being told what it meant to them to see a character share the same challenges and over come them - I feel that Charles shows more growth and value in this way. Rather, than going for an easy fix. I hope the readers wishing for a quick fix can appreciate where I am coming from in this.**

**4)****What were we voting on?**

**Option 1 - No kiss, and Alex reacted angrily to the exposure of Charles x Erik**

**Option 2 - Sean, headed him off at the pass, with a little smooch**

**5)****Is Hank the father of Raven's baby?**

**No, Azazel and Raven had a one-night-stand, the night after the fight on the beach. She and Hank are together so they are simply telling everyone that the baby is Hanks. She doesn't want the house to know she messed up that badly with Azazel. So no, officially the child is Raven's and Azazel's. **

**I think that was everything that I needed to cover, now - ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Contains Erik x Charles.**

* * *

><p>Raven stood at the doorway to the room across the hall from her own. The furniture had been removed and was currently lining the hallway. Yesterday, some of the staff had pulled down the tartan wallpaper that she had always hated.<p>

Today was July 23rd 1963. Today the help consisted of Hank, Sean and Angel, they had painted it bright yellow. Raven hand ran distracted circles over her swollen belly as she watched them do the finishing touches. She smiled behind her hand, as poor Hank's fur was almost green from the amount of yellow paint which had splashed onto him.

Erik had been recruited to draw a castle on the main wall. He had started out simply doing the outline. Raven had explained a castle would be perfect. If it was a little girl, then they could put a princess overlooking the castle. If it was a boy, they could go with knights and a dragon.

Raven had been having small Braxton hicks contractions for weeks now. After panicking the first six times, she had gotten used to the irritating little things. She had started to like the idea of being a mom. She knew Hank would do wonderfully, but she had her own fears to process.

Hank was not the baby's father. As much as she wished he was, that would never be the case. She wondered what the child would look like, and if the baby would favor him at all. She counted her brief moment of involvement with Azazel among the height of her personal failures. She had worked hard to regain the trust of those who lived here and she worried if they found out, that would change.

By six pm, the room was completely finished and the entire staff filtered into the room to appreciate it. Erik had begged Raven to let him paint over the yellow. He felt it would clash with anything added to the castle. After some debate, Erik won out and in the end Raven was glad that he had.

He had taken various greens and added a level of grass for the castle to sit on and extended it around the room. He had repainted the sky a vibrant mix of red, orange and gold in the image of a sunset. Sean had pitched in as part of his assignment in art, by adding a moat and a few trees. In the end, no one could deny it was a vast improvement on the yellow.

Once the furniture was added to the room, it was ready. Raven leaned against the yellow speckled blue Hank and was left to stare in awe.

"Only missing one thing now." Charles announced, as he entered the room behind the crowd.

Raven smiled. "Yes well, I'm about ready to sign an eviction notice myself. I would really like to be able to breathe properly again, with out little feet kicking me in the ribs."

The room chuckled as Raven patted her belly.

"I still say it should be a girl." Angel spoke.

"Girls are lame, and they suck at sports." Sean piped up.

"Right… That's why she kicked your ass on the basketball court last night." Bobby announced as he motioned to Angel.

Sean glared at him. "Chicks before D-"

"Sean." Charles interrupted with a smile.

Sean looked confused then followed Charles' gaze to the door where a few of the younger students were looking into the room with amazement on their faces.

"Sorry Professor." Sean muttered, he really had to learn to watch his mouth around all the kids.

The young Jean Grey was among them and she came to stand in silence by Charles. She still wasn't talking much, but she had come a long way in just a few months. Her control of her power was impressive and she proved to be a quick study. She had developed quite the loyalty to Charles, and still most often spoke to him.

A young boy hung back by the door with wide eyes, as if trying to see. He was only about ten years old. His family were German immigrants. They had come to America in hopes of finding a better doctor for their son. They didn't realize that his 'illness' was really a mutation. He had very limited vision in the day light, but had amazing vision during the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEETING OMAR<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sadly, they had come into America just before the mutant registration act. Erik and Charles had gone to the store to purchase supplies when they heard a scuffle. A neighbor had called the police on the family after seeing the 'blind' boy run and jump on a dark playground. Charles and Erik had arrived just in time to see the family being drug out of their house. <em>

_The police were less than friendly shouting racist slurs intertwined with mutant slander. The extraction went from bad to nearly fatal in only three seconds. Charles saw the boy with the gun, before the police did. The young boy had a gun pointed at the police begging they release his parents. _

_Of course, none of the family - the child included - had spoken any English; so the police saw nothing more than a gun pointed at him._

_Charles had never needed to tell Erik to interfere, as by the time the police noticed, Erik was already moving. He jumped the police barrier as if it wasn't there. In one move brief gesture he disarmed the police. Charles got the impression that he would rather see the kid shoot them. _

_The police turned their attention on Erik when all of their guns fell apart in their hands. He was clearly the bigger threat. Erik, however had ignored them. He stood in front of the child. The boy was rambling in frantic German and in his fear pulled the trigger._

_The crack of the gun was audibly followed by a gasp from the onlookers. _

_For a moment time seemed to lag. _

_Erik had easily stopped the bullet and plucked it from the air. The child's mother had engulfed the boy into her arms while the father stood between them. The father attempted a broken English sentence but most of his attempt was so far beyond English, Erik could recognize it. The only words he picked out were:_

"_No… Harm…" The father's eyes pled while the mother cried behind him._

_Erik's attention turned over his shoulder for a moment as he noticed the policemen suddenly leaving. He thought for a moment that they were going for help until he caught Charles' eye. He smiled slightly. Charles did not like to use his powers on others, but perhaps even he saw the horror of what they were doing. _

_Erik turned back to the family and spoke in German. Their reaction was with out hesitation as what ever he said won a handshake from the father and a grateful embrace from the mother. _

_That had only been two weeks ago. Now, the boy who was introduced as Omar was a student at the Institute._

* * *

><p>Erik addressed the boy in German and the boy responded with a grin. Charles couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the pair. Erik was such a beautiful soul, and it did Charles' heart wonders to see that others noticed it to._<p>

"Thank you everyone." Raven spoke. "It looks amazing. I think I am going to run down the store for a few minutes to get some last minute touches for the baby's room."

"I'll get my coat." Angel started.

"No. I want to get it myself - It's a surprise for everyone." Raven insisted. Already, her eyes on Charles - he tended to be the final verdict.

"Raven, it isn't safe for any of us to go out alone." Charles warned her. "Someone needs to go with you - just in case."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I can hide my mutation, Charles."

"I am not changing my mind on this Raven, it isn't safe." Charles spoke to her before whispering something to Jean to took Omar's hand and led him and the other students out of the room. She had a wonderful leader personality, Charles took note to foster that.

"Then let me go." Sean said. "Who is going to notice a teen and his mom walking around the mall?"

Charles cast a fleeting look to Erik who gave the faintest roll of his shoulders. No help there.

"Fine, but please make it a quick trip. These attacks are becoming more frequent and I worry for you." Charles conceited and Raven smiled.

She would morph into a slightly older version then the form she used to wear at all times. Her pregnancy was visible but the clothes she chose made her look like a perfectly normal mom.

"See you soon." Raven said giving hugs to everyone who helped on the room. She kissed Hank and whispered something that made him smile.

"I have to go teach my evening lesson." Charles said as he watched Sean and Raven leave. "Good evening, everyone."

Erik fell in silently beside Charles. Erik had his own classes to run but he tended to shadow Omar so he could translate the current lesson. This gave him a chance to watch Charles work, it was something he had to admit he enjoyed doing.

Charles reached out and took Erik's hand.

"Can you believe there will be a baby in this house before long?" Charles asked in idle conversation.

"Seems that way." Erik answered.

"I feel foolish asking this but, did you ever have children?" Charles asked. While he had read the others mind when they first met, the memories of Shaw had slammed to the forefront of his mind. Charles had stopped before discovering the less anguished moments of his life.

The slightest hitch and hesitation in Erik's gait told him he may have found something else.

Erik didn't answer, hoping the silence would hold until the classroom where such matters could not be discussed in front of students.

"Erik?" Charles asked watching him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Erik opened the door and allowed Charles in ahead of him. Charles went to the front of the room while Erik took a seat in silence beside Omar.

And soon the lesson began…

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE MALL<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven was digging through the baby section while Sean looked very out of place. They had only been here about fifteen minutes, but Sean couldn't see the point of debating over which pattern cloth diaper was the one she needed.<p>

He was jerked from his thoughts when she suddenly grabbed his forearm. Her nails bit into his arm and most of her weight was supported on either his arm or the shelf she grabbed.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Sean could handle a nuclear war, but a woman in labor? Not so much.

"Go...and get the car." She spoke through clenched teeth, not sure how she had gone from little contractions to such intense ones so suddenly.

"I shouldn't leave you. Come on, let me help you to the car-" Sean was silenced by the glare she sent his way.

"Listen. To me. Sean Cassidy. You. Get the car. I am not walking four hundred yards to where we parked it. I will meet you at the door. Now. GO." Raven let go of his arm as the contraction passed and the pain eased up.

Sean debated for a second before taking off at a run for the car.

Raven slowly began the process of making it from the back of the store to the front. About halfway there, her water broke and another contraction sent her to her knees. A store woman came to help her and gasped at Raven's blue skin and auburn hair as the pain broke her concentration and she shifted back to her natural form.

Another woman who had been on the phone with the hospital went from worried to panicked as she began to shout about a mutant into the phone. Sean was nearly out of the mall before he was tackled to the ground by a mall security officer, who was shouting something about a running teen in the mall was a sure sign of a thief. He clearly didn't believe a word Sean said when he tried to explain about Raven being in labor.

The ambulance arrived in record time as they hoisted her onto the gurney and began to wheel her outside. She kept telling them about her friend and asking they contact her brother. They completely ignored her. Raven was more frustrated then panicked.

That was until she saw the unmarked black van that they were rolling her toward. She began to struggle, but the contractions were coming faster and she felt helpless. So she did what any helpless person does - she screamed.

In her mind - She screamed as loud as she could for Charles…

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE MANOR<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now students, please tell me how you think the boy in the story felt when his dog died.." Charles gestured at his own copy of <span>Where the Red Fern Grows<span>. "How did you feel when you read-"

The book slipped from his fingers and both his hands came to his head. Erik watched him in silence before saying something to Omar quickly and crossing the room to Charles. "You are dismissed." He told the students. When they hesitated he added a sharp "Now!" and they scattered.

Erik knelt beside Charles. "You ok?"

Charles' hands were trembling and as he looked at Erik as tears poured down his face. "Assemble everyone. Raven - She has been taken."

"Taken?" Erik questioned then he stopped watching with his own fear steadily growing as Charles frozen.

Through her eyes, Charles saw Raven loaded into the van.

He felt her fear and isolation.

Then, as the heavy doors shut, he felt _nothing._

He couldn't touch her mind.

He couldn't feel her emotions.

She was gone.

Raven was gone.

Gone where he couldn't follow.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone screaming for her…he wouldn't know until later that the panicked screaming voice…was his _**own.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't think I would be able to write so soon after the trip!<strong>

**(I walked in the door, and started writing. I am hoping to be able to write another chapter tomorrow, but if not the rotation will pick up like normal on wednesday as orginally planned! Thanks so much!)**

**Check back tomorrow to see how and if the team are able to locate and rescue Raven. **

**What about the baby?**

**Please Read and Review**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	38. A Change of Leadership

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who showed their love for this story by being here for the first chapter after my vacation. I am humbled and honored by each and every review. Truly, everyone - I Thank you!**

**Charles x Erik = Don't like it? Don't Read it. **_Have a nice day._

**The characters belongs to Marvel**

**The Story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Charles had called all of the staff into the meeting room before he had ever left his classroom. He didn't explain why he called them. He only made it very clear that they should hurry. He could hear doors slamming and children going to their dorms long before he left the classroom.<p>

He was the last person to reach the meeting room and was quickly frustrated to find his wheelchair didn't move. At least is did not move completely, he could gain an inch in either direction but nothing more. An angry glance over his shoulder revealed Erik was holding him physically in place.

Charles tried to knock away the other's hand but found his grip unyielding. Charles was still shaking like a leaf and his face was damp from where the tears continued to paint a trail of liquid pain down his face. "Let me go." Charles growled through clenched teeth.

Erik, did not comply. He widened his stance to hold the chair more firmly in place. Charles didn't draw away when Erik leaned in close to speak to him. "Not until you get it together." Erik warned quietly. His lips were drawn into a thin line of anger.

Their team was accustom to seeing Erik dance on the thin line of control and chaos - they could deal with him losing his cool. Charles however, was not given that luxury. They couldn't see him fall.

Charles tried to jerk the wheel again and for a spilt second raised his hand to him temple. Erik grabbed him by the wrist, his eyes were suddenly quiet dangerous. "What the hell is that going to do, other than lower your odds of finding her?" Erik growled.

Charles tried to free his wrist but Erik wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Charles was scared and he was angry. Erik didn't mind playing the bad guy if it got Charles back to where he and their team needed him to be.

"Let me go." Charles' tone sounded dangerously close to Erik's, and there was no comfort in that realization.

"No." Erik had shifted so that he had his foot in front of the wheel and his hand on the arm of the chair, holding it immobile. "Listen to me-"

"Don't tell me to calm down." Charles warned.

"I'm not going to tell you to calm down. I want you angry. I want your emotions up because I need you at your best. But for that to happen **you** need to be in control. I need you to use that." Erik held the others gaze in the moments following his demand.

Slowly, Erik saw realization dawn on Charles' face.

Charles glanced to his right where the closed door of the meeting room contained his staff. Then, carefully - Charles closed his eyes. Allowing the emotion of the moment to be set aside or at the very least be redirected. Charles felt the bite of Erik's fingers on his wrist slowly loosen and fall away. When Charles opened his eyes Professor X had clearly taken the driver's seat. Charles wiped his face and took a deep breath before nodding to Erik who released the chair and opened the door.

The reaction was with out hesitation. The staff weren't stupid and the clear absence of Sean and Raven were cause for alarm. Most jumped to their feet while others who were already standing turned to face Charles.

Everyone spoke at once, demanding answers to fearful concerns.

Charles tried to speak twice but kept being overrun by their questions.

"SHUT IT!" Erik snapped from the door that he closed behind himself.

The room got suddenly quiet, and only Hank's voice rang out.

"Tell me she is ok." Hank sounded far more like a child then he would have cared to admit. The fact he was terrified was undeniable.

Charles' heart broke at the look of desperation on Hank's face. He took a breath and spoke carefully. There was a strength behind his words which he had doubted himself capable of only moments before in the hallway. "Raven has been captured. We will get her back."

Erik motioned Azazel aside and spoke to him briefly. The teleporter vanished in a puff of smoke which seemed louder in the painful silence of the room.

Hank said nothing, but looked like he was about to be very ill.

"Where did you send him?" Charles asked over his shoulder to Erik.

"To find Sean. You didn't see him taken, so they may not have known they were together. You said he was at the mall. I'm sending Azazel to get him." Erik explained.

"Is that a good idea professor, I mean … he can't exactly hide his mutation. If he is seen hurting or freeing a prisoner, won't that hurt our-" Angel grew quiet under the eyes of Professor X.

"Frankly right now Angel, I don't get a damn about personal relations. I want my team back here, now." Charles was sounding more and more like Erik and it wasn't missed, many looked surprised. Likewise, however - many seemed to agree with the course of action.

A few seconds later Azazel returned with a roughed up, but otherwise unharmed, Sean in tow.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked him in a guarded tone.

"I'm fine. The security dorks thought I was shoplifting. Did you guys get Raven out alright?" He asked with an air of causality that didn't fit the tension of the room.

"You left Raven alone?" Angel sounded angry, and only Erik's grip on her arm kept her from getting into Sean's face. "You were told not to leave her alone!"

"I didn't ditch her to go check out the latest albums, Angel damn. I just went for the car." Sean was confused and had actually stepped back in surprise. The move of course had backed him into Azazel and he chose to move forward instead. Azazel was an intimidating guy. "You guys obviously got her out, so what's the big deal?"

In a move no one saw coming, but perhaps everyone should have expected: Hank knocked Azazel to one side and had Sean by his throat against the wall. "You imbecile! You damned fool! If she dies over your stupidity I will kill you myself!" Hank roared, clearly the Beast was thriving on the suppressed rage and fear of Hank McCoy.

Erik let go of Angel and both he and Alex struggled to break the hold Beast had on Sean. Soon, Janos was added to the mix but even his added help seemed to do very little in breaking them apart.

Somehow Sean managed to get enough oxygen to hiss out, "I had to get the car." Beast surged forward and Erik braced his foot on the wall to gain enough leverage to keep Sean's windpipe from being crushed.

In a gasping breath Sean finished; "She was in labor!"

Though his voice was little more than a whisper the words had a profound impact on the situation. Hank froze then dropped Sean with out a care. The words of the banshee still ringing in his ears.

The human brain never works coherently during great moments of stress and Hank found the parallel of a Banshee speaking of his wife and child most unsettling. As Banshee's were known to scream out before someone died.

Sean slumped to the floor with his hand around his throat. Erik knelt on one side of him encouraging him to breathe short easy breaths until his vision and breath stabilized. Alex said nothing but he helped Sean stay sitting up. No one knew for sure if anything had ever advanced outside of a smooch at the wedding, for the pair. Either way, their friendship had not been bothered by it.

Hank had slunk away to the corner where he sat in shocked silence.

"Can't you just use your power to find her?" Alex asked, with a hand still on Sean's shoulder.

Charles slowly turned his eyes away from Hank. "No. I could until she was in the van … then nothing. I think it was surrounded by the same material as Shaw's helmet…" He turned back to Hank. "I am so sorry."

Hank said nothing.

Slowly the silence spread until it entirely engulfed the room. One by one, each member of the team turned to look at Professor Xavier. Each wanting orders, a direction to take on this. Charles' couldn't ignore the panic gripping him again.

He had no idea.

He was a telepath. He had known Raven for 18 years. He had felt the comfort of her presence. Even if he never chose to read her mind, he always knew where she was. He always knew that she was safe.

Now, she was gone.

He felt utterly unbalanced, like a separated conjoined twin. You spend a lifetime knowing that you can reach out and touch someone. That they are never far away… and now that feeling was gone.

Raven, was gone.

Charles was jerked from his thoughts as he heard Erik speak, clearly stepping up in his slack.

"Listen up, we can't expect the Professor to have all the answers all the time. We may be doing this the old fashioned way but at least we are doing something. Work in groups: Bobby, you and Alex go back to the mall. Ask around - and take Angel with you. Angel play curious girl ask about the freak they saw…what ever you need to do." Erik only paused to take in a breath. "Janos and Azazel, check the government lines, find out where the vans go and what are the discriminating factors in handling them. Did they know she was one of ours and the van was a defense against Charles, or at they all doing that? That should narrow things down." He glanced briefly at Charles. "Everyone else, take it easy. Get a nap in, or at least rest. I know no one wants to but when we get the go word, we need to be sharp and ready. That isn't going to happen if everyone is exhausted. Got it?"

Hank stood up and silently left the room. The rest of the team followed him out to meet their mission objectives.

Erik closed the door behind the final few to leave. He rested his head on the comforting steel of the door. He would tear apart whoever had taken Raven, but for now he had to keep it together. A glance behind him reminded him why.

Although Charles had more or less put up a brave front, the second the others had left he resumed his panic.

"Come on Charles." Erik spoke quietly.

"Where?" Charles sounded far more frightened then Erik liked to admit.

"Cerebro." Erik answered simply.

Charles gave a mute nod and followed silently in Erik's wake.

Once inside the metal sphere the real work began. Charles' eyes were closed in concentration and the rest of the world fell away. Erik stood as a silent sentry behind Charles' chair. He never spoke for fear of distracting him. Every time Charles' felt that panic start to swallow him up, he felt a constant warmth resonating from the hand on his shoulder. Erik helped ground him and Charles knew he was safe to continue his exhaustive search.

Fifteen hours into his search and Charles gave into exhaustion. He slumped over the consol, his breathing uneven. Erik gently leaned him back and returned the headset to his resting place. He then pushed Charles to their room.

Erik gently lifted Charles up and relocated him to the bed. He didn't bother undressing him. He knew the other would be awake in a few hours. Erik slipped off Charles' shoes and covered up the sleeping man.

Silently, he left the room to get a status report. The students were following his orders, and sleeping in shifts. Which meant that thankfully he was able to meet with a fully awake team.

A fully awake team, who had no more information to offer.

Erik encouraged them to keep up the work before returning to his room. He took off his sweater but left his shirt and pants on. He had only just slid into bed beside Charles when he heard the other whimper.

Erik started to say sorry for waking him, before he realized the other was still asleep.

He rolled over and by squinting in the dark he could see that Charles' had his fingers to his temper. Erik gently pulled the hand away and kissed each finger. "Shhhhhhhh." He breathed before drawing Charles into his arms. Hoping to combat the feel of loneliness that Charles was drowning in.

Slowly, sleep reclaimed Charles and only moments later - Erik was also asleep.

Their sleep while needed was fitful and neither slept soundly.

Erik was woken sharply only a few hours later by Charles fumbling for him in the dark. Erik grabbed his groping hand to help the other find him. Charles braced himself on the headboard and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Erik?" The emotion was painful.

"I'm right here." Erik responded sitting up beside him.

Charles spoke in a breathless whisper. "Call everyone, I think I know where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Come and join us on Wednesday when the team trying to infiltrate a high security holding facility. When they be successful, or will they just be adding more bodies to the prison cells?<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please read and review**

**+Feed the Hungry Reader!+**


	39. A Difficult Decision

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You guys have no idea how many wonderful ideas I draw from your suggestions and thoughts! You are a great help! There is some fanart already done for this chapter - and I have added more for previous chapters done by some amazing artists, so be sure and check my profile to see them.**

**Erik x Charles**

**Characters belong to Marvel **

**The Story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>This time Charles was the first into the meeting room. Erik was right behind him. He pulled on his sweater as they moved down the hall. Soon the rest of their team appeared.<p>

Angel looked sleepy with red rimmed eyes. Of course, none of them looked their best. The last two who arrived were Azazel and Janos who looked like they hadn't slept yet.

Hank still seemed to be in shock, and didn't appear to know what to do with his hands.

"What did you find, Charles?" he asked.

"I was able to locate her, only for a moment. I think they were moving her from one room to another. I can't read her in either room, but during the transfer I could. She is located inside a CIA office operating in Canada. I can show you where on a map. I was able to read one of the guards with her which gave me an idea of how they lay out their defenses." Charles spoke quickly, desperate to get the information out. He was scared that if he delayed a moment, he might lose a valuable detail.

"That matches what we found," Janos said, hiding a yawn behind the back of his hand. " They are operating out of pest control company as a cover. The one in Canada seems to be where they are moving their most dangerous or valuable acquisitions."

"Vhich means it is the most heavily guarded," Azazel added, his tail twitching in anticipation of the fight.

"Very well," Charles said. "I know everyone wants to go, but we need to be strategic. We have to have enough people stay behind in case we need a second line of defense."

"Incase we blow it," Sean translated.

"That too," Erik said dismissively

.

"Azazel, Erik, Havok, Riptide, and Banshee are the first team in," Charles said, answering the question on everyone's mind.

The noise level in the room went from silent to a fevered pitch upon hearing the decided team.

The most angry of them all was Hank who shouted, "That's my wife in there!" as he took a step toward Charles, and found Erik blocking his path.

"Yes," Erik said evenly, "that is exactly why we don't need you in our way. You would be acting out of emotion and you would make stupid mistakes. We need all heads in the game. Yours would not be."

"Bullshit!" Hank spat. "You're saying you don't care about her? You aren't going in emotional? No one in this room doesn't care about her."

"I do care about her," Erik responded evenly, "but I know how to focus in a fight, and I know how to prioritize. We will bring her back Hank...right now, you can be most helpful here."

Angel wrapped her arms around Hank. "Come on… lets go get the infirmary set up." Hank let her turn him out of the room, and Bobby, with the others asked to remain, followed them out.

Angel cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder toward Erik. "See you."

Erik nodded in silence before turning his back on the group leaving. His whole posture changed; his shoulders rolled back and his eyes hardened. For all the humanity Charles had struggled to bring out of Erik, it was in moments like these that everyone could truly appreciate the skill set of the solider Shaw had made him to be.

"Be ready in five minutes," Erik announced, and the first group took off at a run to their rooms to gather what they might need.

When they were alone in the room, Erik looked at Charles only to find the other watching him in a calculating way.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Depending on what this place is made like, I may not be able to guide you...or even communicate with you," Charles explained.

Erik nodded, coming to kneel in front of Charles' chair. "Help us for as long as you can, but trust them to take the lessons you taught them and bring her home." Charles took Erik's hand in a silent reply.

Erik leaned forward and kissed him, his slender fingers snaking through the others dark hair. Charles brought his arms around the others neck, slipping into his mind, and bringing them as close to each other as the five minutes they had would allow.

Their time was nearly over when Erik drew away. He placed a few chaste pecks onto Charles' slightly parted mouth. "Trust me to bring them home safely."

"Bring yourself home safely, too," Charles said. "Don't be a hero."

Erik stood up placing a final kiss to his forehead as he did so. "I'm going to grab my things, I'll be back in a second."

Erik jogged down the hall to the room they shared. He took the pocket watch out of his desk drawer, and laid it on Charles' pillow. He slipped into his uniform and, after a final glance around, rejoined his team.

They were waiting for him when he got there. He came to stand by one end of the group while Azazel stood by the other. Janos wore the uniform given to him, but Azazel was hell bent to remain in his own clothing.

"Good luck," Charles said before slipping into Azazel's mind with directions of where to go.

Azazel nodded before taking Janos' hand. Janos let his forearm brush against Alex's. Alex and Sean were already gripping hands, and the second Sean took Erik's hand, they were gone.

The red vapor and smell of sulfur were all that was left with Charles in the room. He locked the door behind them, and followed through their eyes.

Thankfully, they teleported into an empty hallway. Instinct and intense training led them through the maneuvers seamlessly. They broke into two groups, and moved into tantrum taking shelter in the doorways in case a solider came their way.

'**She went into a room on your right…three doors down.' **

Erik nodded and led his group in the given direction, while Azazel's group followed in his wake. Erik had barely reached the door when a solider came around the corner. Azazel slit his throat before anyone could stop him.

Both Alex and Sean looked to Erik, expecting him to keep Azazel in check. It would seem, however, that for once he and Azazel agreed.

They encountered a few other guards, but Azazel and Erik took them out easily. Neither had to use their powers to silence them, allowing them to continue on in secrecy.

When they reached the door, Erik hesitated. Something didn't feel right. His eyes scanned up and down the length of the hallway, and around the edge of the door. He couldn't see anything, but that did not change the unnerving feeling that he was walking into a trap.

Erik thought to Charles, _'Can you see what is behind this door?'_

**'I cannot. Everything just stops behind it. I'm sorry. If I don't hear from you in an hour I am sending in the second team.' **Charles' voice was assured.

'_Don't bother with it. If we aren't out of here in the next hour, don't send anyone. We are all dead.' _Erik's tone had no fear, even in Charles' mind.

**'I won't leave you,'** Charles argued.

'_I'm telling you, if they can take me, Azazel, and Havok down in the same go, sending those kids in would just be adding to the death toll. Promise me you won't send another team.' Ev_en though Erik was having a full conversation, he never lowered his guard.

**'Erik…' **

_'Promise me, Charles.' _

**'I promise.' **

_'Love you.' _

**'Love you too…' **

Erik turned his attention back to his team, and gave a simple nod before pushing the door open. The explosion was sudden, and sent them back by several yards. It wasn't lethal, but it was enough to knock them off their balance and leave them slightly concussed.

Erik was on his feet, jerking Banshee up with him. Janos pulled Azazel out from under a heavy piece of wall. Banshee was the first to notice that Havok was no where to be seen, but had no time to focus on that. As they struggled to regain their bearings, the attack began.

They came from all sides, mostly humans wielding firearms. Some of them, however, were clearly mutants. In the chaos that followed, it was difficult for each person to defend themselves, let alone assist their team.

Banshee's scream had crippled a man carrying something that looked more like it should have been on the top of a tank than in the hands of a soldier. The scream's reverberation caused the gun to fracture, and its' intensity caused the man lose consciousness entirely.

Azazel was doing what he did best. Teleporting and taking a person down so that by the time they had their guns on him again, he was gone. His persistent smirk never left his features. Any fool could tell how much he loved this game.

Janos disrupted a large group of soldiers with his tornado style attack. He further used the attack to their advantage by bringing down the main entrance to the hallway. Effectively blocking more soldiers which blocked more soldiers from attacking them from behind.

Erik's power had advanced greatly beyond manipulating metal, bending gates, and lifting submarines. He had developed a force field of sorts, created solely by altering the electromagnetic field around. Similarly, he had learned to created intensely powerful electromagnetic pulses which could, at weakest, knock men back several feet, and, at strongest, stop their hearts.

The fight was intense, but after Janos blocked off their enemies' attack direction, it seemed to be in their favor.

Sean fumbled to one side and hit the ground hard as one of the mutants slashed his back. The cuts were deep, but not lethal. The mutant was advancing over Sean, meaning to kill him. He turned Sean over, drawing back his arm to land the fatal blow. when three rings from Havok's attack hit him squarely in the chest, throwing him back into a wall.

Havok managed to dig himself the rest of the way out of the rumble, and moved to check on Banshee. He knew the other mutant was dead. No one could survive a direct hit like that.

Slowly the 'dead' mutant Havok had sent into the wall began to stand up. The wounds on his chest healed as he walked up ever so slowly behind Havok. Once in reach, he drew his arm back intending on bringing his claws down across Havok's back. Five inches away from ending Havok's life, the attacker froze.

Havok jumped out of the way, and drug a dazed Sean with him.

The team had taken out the rest of the guard, leaving only the one immobilized opponent.

Erik was watching the attacker he hadn't moved.

Slowly, he smiled.

He stepped over the dead and wounded to stand in front of the perplexed mutant. "That magnificent metal doesn't run through your entire skeletal system, does it?" Erik asked, tilting his head to one side.

The mutant's face was contorted in struggle, but the adamantium on his bones was putty in Erik's hands.

Erik surveyed him like a man debating on the price of a prize pony. Intrigued and in control was a place Erik liked to be. Three nine inch claws were still extended from the attackers fists.

"Let's point those claws somewhere a little less dangerous, shall we?" Erik nearly purred. "Judging by the fact that you got up and walked away from Havok's attack, I doubt it will kill you. Should keep you out of our way for a bit, though…"

Slowly, the attacker's arms were twisted inward until his claws hovered at his own chest.

"We are looking for a pregnant shape shifter. Where is she?" Erik asked calmly.

"I ain't tellin' you nothing' bub," Logan spoke through clenched teeth, unable to open his mouth.

Erik rolled his shoulders. He remembered this man; he and Charles had tried to recruit him, but it seemed that he had chosen a different team.

Oh well, pity.

"Suit yourself," Erik gave the smallest gesture and the stranger was impaled by his own claws before being tossed, rather carelessly, out the window.

"We need to move before they blow through that wall," Janos warned. Erik nodded.

He led the team through the blown open door and into what seemed like a hospital…or a testing facility. Either way, it turned Erik's stomach. Alex had Sean's arm over his shoulder, and Janos took the other side to help them keep pace.

There were no guards. It would seem they had evacuated when the fighting began. The team began checking beds systematically for Raven; it was Azazel who found her. She was feverish and heavily medicated. She mumbled incoherently, but gave no sign of recognition.

Raven shook her head from one side to the other mumbling incoherent words. The only coherent sentence she managed was a heart broken, "Where is he…Have you seen…my son?" before fumbling back into nonsense.

"Let's get her and get out of here," Alex hissed.

Azazel was looking around with an unreadable expression.

"What is it?" Janos spoke toward him.

"Vhere is da child?" He asked with a gesture to a much thinner Raven.

A series of explosions shook the building before anyone could respond.

Erik looked less than thrilled as he glanced over paper work for anything that might provide answers. "We don't have time for this," he said.

"We can't just leave it," Sean managed from where he had a death grip on Alex's shoulder.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but we can't risk staying here any longer than we already have," Erik spat.

A second explosion was much closer and they struggled to keep their footing.

"The attacks are getting closer, if we are here on the next one - we're all dead." Janos said urgently.

There was a moment of indecision that Erik hated. He had to chose between his teams assured safety, and the passivity of leaving behind a child they couldn't find. Or stay and look for the child who may have not even survived, and risk the lives of his entire team. His face was grim.

"Fine," Erik growled as he gently lifted Raven into his arms. "We go."

The team connected the chain of contact, and Azazel teleported them to the safety of the institute.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the little cameo. If my research was correct, during this time Logan was working for the CIA via a Canadian branch, so it fit perfectly.<strong>

**Check back tomorrow to see how Raven copes with the loss of her child and find out if there is any chance of finding the baby…or is he too well hidden?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please read and review!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	40. Alone

**A/N: Thank you again for the out pouring of support for this story! I am absolutely humbled by each and every review! Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.**

**A/A/N: Some asked about Omar - He is an original character. I brought him in to be a one line reference to show how quickly the war against mutants have escalated. Of course, I love the little bugger, so his one line turned into a page and he found himself a part of the story. **

**This story contains: Erik x Charles: Don't like it? Don't read it.**_ Have a nice day_

**The characters belong to Marvel.**

**The story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>After the team had departed, Charles had moved from the meeting room to the waiting room just outside the infirmary. He had lost contact with them the second they had opened the door. That was almost two hours ago. The ticking of the clock on the wall felt as though it was taunting him. Charles had stayed true to his promise and not sent in a second team, but with each passing second he grew closer to breaking his word.<p>

Hank was obsessively pacing the infirmary, shadowing the doctor Charles had called in. He knew that Hank would be in no shape to tend the wounded. The rest of the team had gone outside for a walk to clear their heads. Leaving Charles by himself in the waiting room. With the small exception of Omar who was sitting in the chair furthest away, with his knees drawn up and his eyes on the blank wall.

Charles wished he had the words to comfort the boy. He had received a terrible shock only a short time ago.

Now, the one person who might comfort him - was on a suicide mission.

Charles couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision.

He started to approach Omar, hoping he could do something to ease the boy's pain, and perhaps distract himself. Neither was accomplished as in a mixture of flame and smoke Azazel brought the team home.

Erik said nothing as he turned at once for the infirmary and laid Raven on the table. Hank was at her side while the doctor worked. Alex and Janos helped Sean to a bed while Erik held open the door. Charles managed not to cry at the, albeit very confused, presence of Raven soared to life in his mind.

Erik stood back while Charles approached Raven. He took her hand and spoke softly to her. She mumbled incoherently but seemed to respond to Hank and Charles.

"Hey sweetheart." Charles kissed her hand. "Welcome home."

Hank was beyond words and was left to cry while kissing her face.

"Alright gentlemen, I know everyone wants to be with her but I need privacy to work. Go out into the waiting room and I will let you know what I find," The doctor spoke gently but firmly and Erik directed the two into the waiting room.

Hank was nearly out of the room before logic won out. He turned around and walked past Erik into the infirmary. "Doctor?"

She had raised Raven's knees and was examining her under a sheet. "Mr. McCoy, I need privacy." She repeated, clearly frustrated.

"Yes, but…when will she have the baby? Sean said, that she thought she was in labor." Raven might have been thinner, but it was a trivial thing amid the emotions he had experienced in the past 24 hours.

The doctor suddenly looked concerned, and did not answer.

"Come on out here, Hank." Erik started placing a hand on the blue mutant's shoulder. " Let's wait on the doctor to do her job."

Slowly, realization dawned on Hank's face. Likewise, Charles eyes widened, having overheard the conversation in the doorway.

"You left a baby with those monsters?" Hank spoke in a quiet dangerous tone.

"I had no choice-" Erik started but was silenced by Hank's fist striking his jaw. It was enough to send Erik to the ground and into the wall.

"You left _my_ child there, for the sake of your own skin?" Hank roared.

Alex and Janos both started to step in but a gesture from Erik stopped them. He felt he deserved this, and he knew Hank deserved to have his say. Erik drew himself to his feet only to be punched a second time. This time blood flowed freely from his lip. An attentive eye would notice that Erik had made no effort to stop him.

"I had to make a choice, Hank." Erik spoke tensely, once more coming to his feet. "If we had stayed to look for it - none of us would have made it back." He spat blood to one side. "That includes your wife." Erik added.

Hank hesitated for a moment. He was engulfed in a wave of emotion and Erik just happened to be an easy target.

Hank swung for a third time before a blur of motion ran between them and Hank's hand froze in mid-flight. A closer examination would show that Hank hadn't stopped - rather, the watch he wore on his wrist had. The steel band was currently biting into the flesh of Hanks wrist keeping the attack from landing.

Hank started to shout at Erik, only to notice Erik was ignoring him. Hank followed his gaze and saw that Omar stood between them. He had his arms wrapped around Erik's middle and his face hidden in his shirt. Erik's arm had fallen around the boy's shoulders both in comfort and to shield him incase the watch band snapped.

He hadn't noticed the boy in the corner, amid all the excitement. Erik gave little more than a gesture and Hank found himself sitting in a chair across the room. He would tolerate Hank's anger because he felt that he deserved his vengeance. He would not, however, permit the child to get hurt in the cross fire.

Erik knelt down carelessly wiping the blood off his lip in the process. He tried to draw the boy back to speak to him but the child only reattached his arms around Erik's neck. It disturbed him greatly that the boy was crying.

He picked the child up with one arm and stood. "Why isn't he in his room, Charles?"

Charles' who was noticeably holding the pocket watch closed his eyes. "The police left about twenty minutes ago. There was a bad wreck on the highway, a semi t-boned a small car. Omar's parents were killed."

The boy understood very little English but seemed to understand the implications of the story, because he tightened his grip on Erik's neck. Erik's eyes widened a fraction and he sat down beside Charles. It seemed Omar had no intention of releasing Erik, nor did Erik have any intention of making him.

The room fell silent once more, aside from the quiet whimpering of Omar onto Erik's shoulder.

Hank hadn't moved from the chair where Erik tossed him. He watched the door of the infirmary like a hawk, with his fingers knitted together as if in prayer.

Azazel seemed bored as he leaned against the door frame idly cleaning an excessive amount of blood off of his blade.

Alex was fidgetting, watching the door. The tension in the room was enough to drive anyone mad.

Janos had stretched out across several seats with his arm thrown over his eyes. Rather or not he was actually asleep was unclear.

Charles' face was painfully unreadable. His eyes watched the door before scanning the room. He seemed almost compulsively checking on each member of the institute.

The silence was finally broken by Erik, who spoke quietly to Charles. "I did everything that I could."

Despite speaking quietly, everyone in the room heard him. Charles looked his way and nodded. "I know you did. At least we got her home … We will find the baby."

Hank had bristled when Charles said they got her home. He calmed when the other made it clear he would not give up the search.

The door opened and all parties looked up, with the exception of Omar which flinched and hid his face deeper into the crook of Erik's neck.

The doctor came out of the room and surveyed the group who had gathered. "Mrs. McCoy, will be just fine. She was heavily medicated against using her powers or trying to escape. As best as I can determine, she had the child about ten hours ago. She will be sore but she is healing nicely."

"Is there anyway that you can tell if the child was born alive?" Alex asked quietly. He could feel Hank's eyes boring into him. That didn't change the fact that questions like that needed to be asked.

"Physically, I can't determine that. She did, however, inform me that she heard him cry. Though, it's a judgment call on rather or not you take that for fact or hallucination." Her voice remained natural, and professional. "I told her that she needs to rest but the medication has worn off and she asked me to have everyone gather with her to discuss options."

Charles had remained quiet during the entire exchange. The doctor watched him, expecting him to do the sensible thing and put an end to the concept of the entire team pouring into a hospital room. Instead, Charles nodded. "Very well. Gather everyone."

Fifteen Minutes Later…

The entire team stood around Raven's bedside throwing out different ideas of how to find the baby. Hank sat on the bed with Raven while others gathered close by. Azazel kept his distance, leaning in the doorway. His attentions seemed far away, in fact one might go so far as to say he looked bored.

"What about Cerebro?" Sean asked from the bed beside Raven's. He had his shirt off and several new stitches in his back but was otherwise fine.

"An infants mind isn't mature enough for me to locate them with Cerebro. If I do, there is a good chance, I might kill it." Charles was getting frustrated, none of these suggestions were getting them anywhere.

"Xavier." Janos spoke, a fact which seemed to surprise them all. "Couldn't you just search for the kid like you would any of us?"

Charles shook his head. "Thought patterns are like finger prints. Each respectively belonging to one person. I can find you, Janos because I know what I am looking for. I would have no idea where to look or even if I could find an infant. They don't have logical thoughts like older children and adults."

Hank kissed Raven softly "We will find _our_ little one, I promise."

Raven was crying, between her hormones and the situation it was a wonder that she could put two words together. "But how?"

"I can find him." Azazel spoke, drawing the eyes of everyone.

His attention seemed to be elsewhere, even as he addressed the room. His tail slowly uncurled it's self from around his leg.

"How?" Hank demanded. He had said likely ten words to Azazel, since they first butted heads the day he found out Raven was pregnant.

Suddenly, Azazel's blue eyes went from distracted to sharply focused on Hank's. A smirk slowly gracing his lips. "Because, Comrade. I am havink a telepathic link wiv all of my children."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Check back tomorrow to see how the team responds to Azazel's little secret.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**+Please Read and Review+**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer!+**


	41. The Head of the Snake

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been honor.**

**Today's chapter is twice the length of a normal chapter for a very simple reason…**

**This is the final chapter of ****Echoes of the Mind. **

**(**_**With the exception of the epilogue to follow.)**_

**-Sigh- There, I said it. I have never had such a hard time typing THE END, as I did on this story. This story is and will forever be near and dear to my heart. Thank you, everyone, for sharing it with me.**

**Story contains Erik x Charles**

**The characters are Marvel**

**The Story is Mine.**

* * *

><p>There was a moment of grace while everyone digested exactly what Azazel was implying. Then as if a silent cue was given, the reactions began. Alex and Hank were both on their feet and shouting. Raven just dropped her head into her hands. Omar tried to crawl through Erik, he was clearly bothered by the sudden rise in angry sounds.<p>

Some how Charles' voice cut through the silence, despite being barely audible. "Can you find the child?"

With his simple question he silenced all the shouts; because to respond in such away, gave little doubt that what Azazel said was true.

Hank sat back heavily, and Raven sought comfort in his arms. Alex and Sean fell silent, now watching Azazel.

"Perhaps." Azazel rolled his shoulders dismissively.

"If you were able to sense the child, then why didn't you say anything when we were there?" Erik's tone was barely restrained. He seemed to be trying to keep calm for the child in his arms, but his eyes showed an undeniable anger.

"I sensed nothink. I thought he vas dead." Azazel responded coolly, despite hearing Raven whimper at his words.

"He?" Hank asked quietly.

"Da." Azazel replied. "I had not sensed him until a moment ago."

"Why didn't you save him when you felt him? Why would you leave him with those evil men." Raven spoke for the first time and Azazel fixed his gaze on her.

"I vas not expectink it. It was brief. He may have been drugged." Azazel's tone didn't seem as mocking toward Raven as it did toward Hank. "I vill find him, vhen he shows him self again."

Raven just nodded before slumping back into Hank, as exhaustion won out.

Hank coiled his arms around her protectively and kissed her hair. He knew the others in the room were watching him. He didn't care if the baby…no, _his_ son was biologically Azazel's. He would be Kurt's father.

Charles tilted his head to one side, as if trying to hear something far away.

Azazel turned his attention to Charles, "Stay out of my head, Xavier." He warned.

"I'm only seeing if I could use what you felt, as a means to narrowing down our search." Charles explained.

Charles' did not care for Azazel's mind. It was full of flames and all things that felt … evil. He could easily describe the inside of Azazel's mind as **Hell. **Still, if it would help him find the little one, then it was worth the risk.

Janos had lifted his arm from his eyes and was watching Azazel and Charles' have a stare down. He couldn't help but wonder who would blink first.

"There is a chance that some of the people you crossed on your mission might have known where they took the infant. If I read you, then I will know who I'm looking for and with Cerebro I might be able to narrow it down. Perhaps you will have a better chance at finding him, at a closer distance." Charles' had spoken to Azazel but turned his attention to Erik. He got the impression Erik would be much more helpful in the reading process.

Erik nodded, giving Charles a silent permission to read his mind.

Once Charles had experienced the attack, he excused himself to Cerebro. Erik didn't follow him, as Omar had fallen asleep in his arms.

The silence was painful, and most of the staff were left to miss the boisterous lunches and active training sessions.

Angel took a small blanket from one of the cabinets and covered up Omar before sitting beside Erik. "Never would have pegged you to have a way with children, Erik. Though, now that I see it…It doesn't surprise me in the least."

Erik was watching Omar in quiet contemplation. What would happen to the boy now. Would he be sent back to Germany, to live with relatives who didn't understand what he was going through? Did he even have relatives? He heard Angel but didn't respond at first, his eyes still on Omar.

"I was a father once." Erik told her quietly.

She smiled, "I thought you might have…"

"What happened to…?" Sean asked quietly.

Erik glanced up then back at Omar. "She died."

Charles' had reentered the room and stopped in the door way. Erik glanced his way but said nothing. If anyone had the right to know his secrets, it was Charles.

"I'm sorry." Sean offered, rather uselessly. Still, for anyone in the room who knew Erik, it said a lot that he would share anything. "Can I ask what happened?"

"When I escaped Shaw, I took a young woman with me. We had known each other in the camps. I tried to live the normal life…we had a house in a village and a little girl. The village became suspicious of us, and burnt our home to the ground. " Erik brushed the hair back from Omar's face. He swallowed before finishing, "with our daughter inside."

No one spoke after that, none were sure how to respond to such a heavy story.

"Then?" Charles asked as he finally entered the room completely.

"You do not want to know." Erik answered, meeting his eyes.

"No more secrets." Charles reminded him. Though, in truth…he was afraid to know.

"I lost control. I killed every man and woman in the village, because no one had tried to stop them. When it was done, Magda was terrified of me - she ran too. Then I gave up on ever having a normal life and came to find Shaw. You know the rest." Erik dropped his eyes once he finished. Charles valued human life a great deal more than Erik did. Though, in truth - both were taking on each others traits little by little.

Charles nodded, he had expected that sort of reaction. While it was painful to hear, it did show just how far Erik had come. "I'm sorry for your losses, but I hope you have realized that you can have a normal life again. Well, as normal as anyone under this roof lives."

Erik nodded.

Charles turned his attention to the rest of the room. "I think they moved him to a base in Colorado. I have the coordinates, but I have no idea what you will find."

The x-men were already standing before Charles' finished. "You should rest, we go at 10:00 in the morning."

"We?" Janos asked sitting up.

"We." Charles confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>For the first night in months Erik had not shared Charles' bed. Instead he had sat beside Omar on the couch while the boy was lost in fitful dreams. Before the sun was fully up the team began to filter into the breakfast room.<p>

Bobby ignored any complaints about his age and informed Charles that he was part of this team. Charles had relented, and allowed him to accompany them.

Azazel still seemed distracted and ignored most of the team for the whole of the morning. Nor did he join them for breakfast.

"How is it that he can drop a bomb shell like that and suddenly act like he is better than us?" Muttered Alex

Sean who was also there despite protests, looked at him with smirk, "To be fair, did he ever _not_ act like he thought he was better than us?"

Janos was munching on his cereal listening to the conversation. "Did either one of you bother to think he might ignore you because he is looking for someone else?"

Janos' involvement in any conversation was few and far between but this time he effectively silenced both of them.

"Is he?" Bobby asked.

Janos shrugged, "Who knows what that guy is thinking."

"He said he had other children, right?" Angel asked.

Janos nodded.

"How many, and where are they?" Sean asked.

"How should I know?" Janos muttered into his bowl of cereal. "If your that curious, ask him."

It would seem no one was that curious.

At 10:00am, the team gathered in the docking bay where the newly rebuilt X-Jet was waiting. Charles surveyed his team: Erik, Azazel, Bobby, Angel, Alex, Sean, and Janos.

Charles lowered the loading ramp and the team began to board. He couldn't help smile seeing Erik say his goodbyes to Omar by the door, before leaving him in the care of Hank and Raven. They both wanted to go desperately but Raven was in no shape and Hank was still struggling to control the Beast.

Once the team was loaded Charles' hugged Raven. "I'll bring him back…I promise." Charles kissed her cheek.

Raven held onto him for a little longer than needed. "Be safe, Charles."

A final hug was given before Charles joined the team on the plane and they were off.

The flight was quiet aside from the whispered conversations used to pass the time. Erik was looking out the window, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"What will happen to the boy, Charles?" Erik spoke with out ever turning away from the window.

"They are looking for family, but so far they haven't had much luck." Charles was watching him.

"If they find no one?" Erik was still focused on the passing clouds.

"He will be sent back to Germany and into some sort of foster program, I assume." Charles seemed to study Erik's face. He was looking for any cracks in that famous mask of his.

"No." Erik said simply.

"No?" Charles hid a smile valiantly.

"He stays at the school. He is terrified they will send him back and he will be hurt by those who don't understand. He hasn't forgotten the police." Erik looked his way for the first time.

"I can talk to the child protective services. Perhaps we can get him to become a ward of the school." Charles offered.

"At the very least." Erik agreed and Charles smiled, but said nothing more.

The sudden decline of the nose of the plane signaled they were dropping altitude.

"We are landing a few hundred yards from the complex." Janos, the pilot, announced.

"Alright. Listen up." Charles' voice changed from a quiet friend, to a leader as he addressed his team. "Azazel will teleport everyone in. Your goal is to cause as much trouble as possible. Our main objective is finding the baby. However, if our Intel. is correct this is the headquarters of the Mutant Registration Act so taking this down will be a huge help in our favor. I want you to work in pairs. Destroy anything that comes your way, but _avoid_ taking human life, if it is at all possible. Azazel, I don't want you fighting. I want you going anywhere and everywhere you can trying to find the baby. I will be running everything from the plane. If I call a retreat, don't hesitate. Understood?"

Mummers of agreement echoed around the steel interior of the jet as it slid into a smooth landing. Once it came to a complete stop the team was on the move. In thirty seconds they had started the chain of contact and forty seconds after landing - they were gone.

Charles closed his eyes and joined on the assault.

The only way to explain what happened inside the secret headquarters was: Structured Chaos.

Buildings exploded.

Walls caved in.

Electronics were fried.

Temperature sensitive rooms were suddenly coated in ice.

Steel tanks were crumbled into neat little balls.

Most importantly, cages were opened.

Amid all of this chaos there were reports of a red demonic looking mutant appearing all over the grid, only to vanish seconds later.

Sean was moving slowly, and had become separated from Alex, who was his partner for this mission. He was hit on the back of the head and stumbled directly into the line of fire. The solider who was holding the gun on him suddenly screamed and threw his gun away, shouting about snakes.

Erik was nearby and got Sean back on his feet.

"What was that? He went nuts." Sean shouted over the fire.

"That?" Erik gestured to the man running out in terror. Several other soldiers seemed to be having a similar reaction. "That was Charles."

The base was completely decimated in under an hour and the team returned empty handed to the jet. Azazel was among them, his face un readable.

"You didn't find him?" Charles sounded tired despite having never left the jet.

Azazel shook his head.

As the team buckled in Bobby pointed out a plane taking off.

"Leave it." Charles said. "It's most likely wounded soldiers"

Azazel, like most of the team were watching the plan as it flew over head.

"What is that falling from it?" Angel asked with squinted eyes. "I never saw a door op-"

Azazel's eyes had narrowed, following her gaze and then suddenly in a poof of red smoke and flames he was gone. The team hurried out of the plane to watch. They saw the speck falling at frightening speeds to the earth. Suddenly, the now familiar mixture of red smoke and fire seemed to encircle the speck and they were gone again.

It all happened so quickly Angel had to ask "Was that…?"

The smell of sulfur announced that Azazel had returned inside the plane and everyone piled back inside.

Curled against Azazel's chest, in the crook of his arm, was a very blue but very healthy baby mutant. A small blue tail with the same triangular tip as Azazel's was curled around his wrist.

"Is he alright?" Charles asked.

"Seems to be." Azazel's calm voice gave away no since of concern for the child.

Angel couldn't help but step closer to try and get a better look at him. "He's adorable!"

"Spoken like a typical female." Sean teased as he sat down in his seat.

Charles smiled and closed his eyes as he passed the message to Hank and Raven that they had found the baby.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but we need to go." Erik said suddenly as the second swarm of troops had begun to arrive.

"Agreed," Janos said before sliding into the pilot seat. He started the engines while the rest of the team strapped into their seats. Charles secured his chair and likewise, himself to his chair and in moments they were in the air.

"Can I see him?" Charles asked. It felt odd to ask Azazel permission to hold the child who he saw as a nephew.

Azazel, handed the child to Charles with out hesitation. It would have taken an attentive eye to notice the way his fingers curled around the child's tail when Charles took the baby. It was brief, but the gesture was there.

Charles cradled the baby to his chest and was able, for the first time, to get a popper look at him. His feet consisted of two long toes instead of a typical foot. His hands had three fingers rather than five. Both put him in the mind of a money as they seemed prehensile. They would no doubt be pulling this kid out of trees as he grew up. He had the same tail as Azazel, there was no denying that. His ears were also pointed like his biological father. He had his mothers blue skin, but with out the her texture.

The baby gripped Charles' finger and tried to suckle on it much to everyone's amusement. When the baby opened his eyes, Charles was surprised to see they were yellow.

The return flight consisted of the team cooing and melting over the adorable baby.

When the plane landed, Charles refused to give up the little one despite everyone wanting to carry him. Instead he let someone push his chair. The cuteness of the baby had won out over his pride in this moment.

Azazel started down the ramp only to be stopped by Erik's hand on his arm. It would seem Erik was lingering to get a private word.

"Don't spoil this for them." Erik warned.

"A threat?" Azazel asked crossing his arm.

"If need be." Erik answered quietly.

"It is not needed. I have 17 children. Dis one vill be no different." Azazel said it dismissively and Erik released his arm.

As Erik watched him leave, he couldn't help but wonder if Azazel could stand by his words while spending each day watching another man raise his child.

The docking bay doors opened revealing Raven and Hank. Erik watched them run to meet the team. Raven scooped up the baby into her arms while Hank brought his arm around both of them.

Tears of emotions ran down Raven's face as she cradled the baby in her arms. At one time, the similarities to Azazel might have bothered her. She had been through so much just to have this moment. Just to hold her precious little boy in her arms.

In that moment, holding her son with her husband beside her…there was nothing more beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

* * *

><p>The students had gone to their dorms for the night leaving the staff to relax together in the library in the company of each other.<p>

Bobby and Angel were curled up together in the extra large chair. He was running his fingers through her hair and she was reading a book.

Sean and Alex were passing comics back and forth as they stretched out on the floor. They were currently engaged in a heated debate over which of their favorite heroes would win in a fight. In the end, they had resorted to a pillow fight to determine the victor.

Janos was playing solitaire on the floor in front of the couch where Azazel was lying. Janos was cursing in French as he was out of plays. Azazel's tail came over his shoulder and slid the cards around, revealing a move that continued the game. Janos glanced over to say thank you but Azazel seemed lost in the book he was reading. Janos just laughed and shook his head, returning to the game.

Raven was sitting on the arm of the chair where Hank sat. He cradled the baby with two strong arms. He seemed terrified of breaking him. Baby Kurt seemed to have no such concerns as he was already learning to grip the bottle that Hank was feeding him with. His foot had wrangled free of the blanket and he was gripping Hank's finger with it. His tail seemed to be his own ready made baby toy as he would floated it around his face but did not have the coordination yet to grab it.

Erik was sitting on the couch beside of Charles. Omar had wedged himself between them and handed Charles a book to read. Charles smiled and offered it to Erik, since he didn't know enough German for the boy to understand the story. Omar, it seemed had other ideas. He plucked the book from Erik's hand and returned it to Charles, who laughed and gave up as he began to read from the book. Omar rested his head on Charles' arm while his feet rested in Erik's lap. In three pages the boy was asleep and Charles closed the book. He looked at the little boy and then at Erik.

"Lensherr, is a good name." Charles said to Erik, who looked his way.

"What is your point?" Erik asked as he drew the blanket off the couch and covered up the boy.

"I'm sure he would be proud to have it." Charles motioned to Omar.

Erik smiled but said nothing. He brought his arm around Charles and drew him in as close the boy between them would permit.

Together, Erik and Charles examined the room. In under a year they had accomplished so much. They had created a school to help their kind to grow and flourish. They had established a group to help keep mutants safe. Today they had cut off the head of the snake which was using the government to weed out mutants for their own purpose. Today, they had bought together a family.

It was a good day.

When they had started this, they were two men very much alone in the world. While Charles' had Raven, she was his only friend.

Now, they were two people at the top of a steadily growing family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Check back tomorrow to read the epilogue of Echoes of the Mind. <strong>

**If you have any questions about the story you would like to have answered, please mention them in your reviews and I will address them in the A/N tomorrow.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen - It has been and honor.**

**Please Read and Review**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is folks - THE END ... for real this time. It has been an amazing ride and thank you for sharing it with me. Each review has improved my day and helped my plot process, ****Echoes of the Mind ****is dedicated to each and everyone who helped this story turn into what it became. **

**The only question I received was will I write more in this fandom: Absolutely. I will take a few days off for some recovery time. Writing 41 chapters in 35 days can take a lot out of a person. **

**I tried to make this story a realistic, and historically accurate as possible. I hope that I did that justice.**

**Random fact for the day: Raven had Kurt on July 23rd****. The epilogue of the story will be posted on July 23****rd****. For a final twist, today is my son's 2****nd**** birthday he was born on July 23****rd****, 2009. I didn't plan it that way, but her pregnancy and mine fell on the same day lol, go figure!**

**Again, ladies and gentleman, I thank you. Keep an eye on my profile as more fan-art is being done and I will continue to update it there. **

**All my love - RandomPenName**

* * *

><p>The sand and the smell of the sea were clear reminders of the where he stood. His boots left prints in the sand of a small Cuban beach. He had not set foot on this beach in two years. It was exactly two years ago today that they stopped World War III. Two years ago, since he had betrayed his team and put a bullet in the back of his best friend.<p>

Erik had felt certain there would be no coming back from that betrayal.

Charles had proven him wrong.

Somehow, when Erik had shown up at the manor intent on helping Charles, his own soul was saved.

It was Bobby who suggested that he returned to the beach. Even though Bobby hadn't been there for the actual fight, he had a solid argument. His view point was that by revisiting it now, he could turn a painful memory into a positive one.

Erik couldn't believe how much had changed in the two years since he had last stood here:

Bobby and Angel had recently announced their engagement.

Janos, Alex and Sean had stepped up to full time members of the staff.

The school was growing by leaps and bounds. They currently had 53 students, and more arrived each day.

Charles and Angel had taken the political efforts to the next level as both were noticeable voices in the Mutant rights sector.

Azazel who still answered to Erik and not Charles, was there to cross the lines the X-Men couldn't. His indifference to Charles didn't serve much purpose as 9 times out of 10 Erik and Charles agreed.

Raven and Hank were the happiest parents in the world. Kurt had walked young, and was teleporting like a natural. He didn't have his father's reach. Kurt seemed to need to see where he was going where Azazel had no such limitations. It was adorable, if not frustrating to contain a toddler who could teleport away from the bathtub, or out of his playpen.

Azazel had made no bid for paternal rights of the child. He seemed content to leave the daddy duties to Hank. Though, if someone managed to sneak around a corner with out being seen, they might see him letting the kid play with his tail or leading a teleporting game of chase. If ever called on it, Azazel would have simply killed the accuser because he had no such bonds with his son…honest.

The Xavier Institute had been granted guardianship of little Omar Müller with in weeks of his parents passing. Omar had been tremendously relieved to be able to stay with his new family. In the 18 months since he arrived, he had become fairly fluent in English. Likewise, Charles had a much better grasp on German. Perhaps the happiest news for Omar came on his birthday a few months prior. They had located enough of Erik's birth records to gain him citizenship, which had been the only snag in making Omar Müller, into Omar Lensherr.

As if synched with his thoughts a small hand found his way into Erik's. Erik glanced down with a smile as Omar stood beside him and gave a tug on his arm.

"Erik, Charles say come eat." Omar was doing remarkably well with his English, given the small exception of missing words.

Erik glanced over his shoulder, higher on the beach. The whole team had gathered around the bon fire they had built. When he had mentioned wanting to return, they had insisted on coming along.

Hank and Raven were currently chasing a teleporting toddler who thought this was the best game ever. He would point one of his three fingers and laugh at his parents until they got close enough and then he would teleport again.

Azazel was eating out of a bag of chips pretending not to notice the game, though an attentive eye would see the he was smirking. Janos sat down along side him and offered him a beer which he readily took.

Bobby and Angel were cuddling and kissing, the furthest from the bon fire. At least they were until Sean and Alex poured water on them. Which cued a water fight and much laugher.

Charles was putting hot dogs on plates watching the others with an undeniable mirth in his eyes. Kurt appeared on the back of his chair reaching for the chips he was adding to the plates.

"Sorry little one, your mum said no." Charles smiled and closed the bag despite the frantic little blue hand that continued to try to sneak a potato chip.

Kurt pouted and teleported again, this time he appeared behind Azazel. Azazel glanced at the kid and couldn't help but smirk seeing his little blue hand making a grab for the chips on his plate. Azazel's tail slid around the boy ever so slightly as he handed the boy a chip. The toddler happily munched on it and grinned at his parents.

"Erik!" Omar tugged on his arm again. "Come on!"

Erik smiled and put his free hand into his pocket while letting the child lead him back to his team.

Suddenly, Erik stopped. Omar looked up at him, he was confused as he watched Erik draw something from the pocket of his old leather coat.

Erik turned the bloody Reichsmark in his hand a few times, well aware of Omar's confusion.

"What is that?" Omar asked stepping forward for a better look.

Erik lifted the coin so the boy couldn't see it. He turned it a few more times between practiced fingers.

How often had he held that coin?

How many times had he stared at it, lost in all the memories it encircled?

"What is it, Erik?" Omar asked again.

"It's nothing." Erik answered softly, surprised by the honesty in his own words.

It was truly, _nothing. _

He didn't need to hold onto it or anything it stood for anymore.

"It's nothing." Erik repeated, this time his voice was stronger as he turned back to the ocean which pounded the coast.

Omar watched in confusion as Erik drew back his arm and flung the coin as far as he could into the ocean. When his reach was extended he used his power to send it well into the horizon watching as the ocean devoured it.

For one beautiful moment, Erik closed his eyes and let it all go. Then he opened his eyes, and took Omar's hand allowing the boy to lead him to the bonfire. When he turned he noticed Charles' watching him with that quiet knowing smile. Quiet and gentle he heard Charles' voice slide like silk into his mind.

_**You see Erik…Peace, was always an option.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to each and everyone who have shared the story with me.<strong>

**You are why it was so successful - not me.**

**Now, I have a question to ask you - if you have a few moments after reading this story please review. In your review answer this question: What was your favorite part of the story? I'm just curious. I will try to respond to each review personally.**

**Thank you all again.**

**Forever Your Servant,**

**RandomPenName**


	43. Bonus  With a Question

_**A/N **__**I had originally published this under the On the Wings of War section as I intended to use this in Echoes of the Mind. It never presented a place for itself in the fic so I decided to post it here at the end as a one shot if you are interested. I also wanted to let you know that I have updated the fanart for this story on my profile for you attentive eyes. **_

_**Also - While I have your attention, I would like to ask you a question:**_

_**Would anyone be interested in reading Echoes of the Mind Vol.2?**_

**With the movie coming out on September 9th, I was thinking about continuing Echoes of the Mind. It was so well received, I think people may have an interest in seeing where our characters are 1, 5 or 10 years in the future. So I'm sending this out to gauge interest. Would anyone like to see this story continued with the first chapter coming out the day X-Men: First Class goes onto DVD and BluRay?If you would like to see it continued - what would you like to see? How far in the future? Etc. -Thank you!RandomPenName**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Marvel but the story is my own.**_

* * *

><p>Charles found that he liked the cool air of Russia. It was beautiful country. He had mentioned to peers that he wouldn't mind visiting there at some point in his life. However, if someone had told him that he would be escorting a mutant spy out of a high security military complex in Russia and into CIA custody, he would have encouraged them to ease off their drink.<p>

Yet here he was, delivering Miss Frost into the custody of the CIA.

Erik it seemed, was more than a little ready to leave the company of the suits. He appeared more uneasy around the government than around most elements he encountered. Charles would not go so far as say he seemed afraid, but there was a clear reluctance there.

Erik and Charles separated as soon as they returned. Charles went to share with the government what he had learned from her, while Erik had vanished to who know where.

It was a complicated thing from getting from Russia to the United States. They had flown into the country before taking several smaller means of transport, from a truck to a train to get where they intended. It was on the train back where Charles found Erik once more.

They had been given a train car to themselves and while Charles found it delightful, Erik felt segregated. He was sitting with his back to the wall watching the door. It was an old habit he had developed, so to never allow the vulnerability of not seeing who or what was coming through the door. When the door opened, Erik tensed. It was only Charles, but that did little to calm the anxious man.

"Are you alright, Erik?" Charles asked as he crossed the threshold into the train car.

Erik did not respond out loud but when the metal train-car door slammed shut behind Charles, it seemed answer enough. Charles jumped then smiled. It was truly delightful to be able to experience in a practical situation some of the mutations of which he had made a life study.

"That really is amazing." Charles said with a gesture to the door.

Erik turned his attention back out the window.

Charles hesitated before he changed tactics and sat in the bench seat across from Erik.

"You were remarkable back there - with the guards. You didn't kill any of them, that was really brilliant." Charles started. He knew the other had no love of humans and to him, it seemed Erik's almost intentional lack of killing, seeming worth complimenting.

"If I needed to, I would have." Erik muttered passively, he was not a big conversationalist.

"Right. Yes, I know that - but the point remains." In truth, Charles was not very happy about the wrapping soldiers in barbed wire bit. It hurt them, some badly - but in the long run at least it wasn't fatal. Charles had a bad (or was it good?) habit of seeing the best in others.

Silence stretched between them once more. All the while as Erik watched the trees swoop past, Charles watched Erik.

"You don't trust them do you?" Charles broke the silence. Erik looked his way with a questioning expression.

"The government, the Military." Charles expanded on his previous statement.

Erik scoffed and sat forward. He had his hands together while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Charles, Knowing what you know about me. Let me reverse the question. If you were me - would you?"

Charles also sat forward so they faced each other. It seemed very important for him to express a point and that point be understood.

"Erik. You are among friends now. I can't change what happened in your past but I will do all that I can to see you move past it. I will help you and if it is with in my power, I will see to it that you never suffer like that again."

Erik would reach out and pat the others knee.

"Charles, take my advice. Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Erik started to lean back to how he was previously sitting but Charles reached out and captured his hand. Erik watched him leery more than a little startled by the others gesture.

Charles spoke again, "Then let me promise this, my friend. If I can not stop you from suffering - then know, I will not let you suffer alone…"

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Please review!**

**+Feed the Hungry Writer+**


	44. Tease for the Sequel

**A little tease to get your attention. As promised today I posted the first chapter of Touched by the Echo, a sequel to Echoes of the Mind. Since some of you were concerned about missing it I thought I would post a little bit here and then you can link back to my profile to find out how the chapter ends. I'm only doing that for this one chapter, so be sure and favorite Touched by the Echo, if it catches your fancy!**

**Below is the first few paragraphs to the sequel**

* * *

><p>"Get out of that tree this instant!" Raven's voice carried across the many acres of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. She stood beneath the large elm tree just outside of the main entrance. Her arms were crossed over her bare blue form. Her foot tapped into the crumbled leaves of fall. The cause of her frustration could easily be identified as the fuzzy blue 4 and ½ year old perched on one of the highest branches.<p>

"Come get me!" Kurt called back down to his mother.

His toes gripped the branch with a surprising amount of skill, while his tail was held out behind him for balance. The long K-9 teeth in his mouth could have looked like fangs if not for the fact that he was grinning ear to ear at his mothers growing frustration.

"I will _not!_ This isn't funny Kurt. Come down right now!" Raven's exasperation was impossible to miss.

"Why don't you just climb up there and get him?" A voice asked behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope to see you there!<strong>_

_**-RandomPenName**_


End file.
